Family is forever
by Kiltedforpleasure
Summary: Part two of the Crystal Lake Trilogy. Mairi struggles to keep her relationships with Jason on track since the big killer just won't get along with Michael. As fate strikes and something threatens to take the little nurse away from them, the two icons of horror will have to work together however
1. Mama said

**Chapter 1 - Mama said**

The forest around Crystal Lake stood dark and foreboding beneath the silver light of a full moon. Darkness steeped in black was reflected by the still waters of the lake like it was a polished mirror. Nothing moved, except the white fog rising from the lake's surface, moving about like ghostly dancers in everchanging swirls. And along the shores, in gloomy silence, the lone figure of Jason Voorhees wandered. Dragged his hulking body along, a sharp and shiny weapon in his tight grip, like he had done so often. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Be it by the lack of nature's sounds or the stillness of the water he could not tell. So he wandered on, trailing well-trodden paths aimlessly around the lake and up to the camp. Always on the hunt, on the search for something.  
Or someone. His dazed mind couldn't fathom what he was searching for. He tried to remember, tried so very hard, but every time he thought he had a memory in his grasp it slipped away. It sunk away in the blissful unawareness of his mind like a body sank beneath the water's surface. He was alone here in this deafening silence. Sometimes he thought he saw a shadowy figure out of the corner of his good eye, but whenever he turned his head to look at it, the shape would vanish, leaving nothing behind like swirling wisps of mist.  
The sound of female laughter tore through the silence echoing over the lake. Taunting its lone inhabitant, haunting him with the promise of company. Company he knew he would never have. He was cursed to wander here alone in silence. Again that laughter and his masked head snapped into the direction of the pier. The direction of where the laughter came from. A red haze began to filter over his sight, tinging the moon with the colour of freshly shed blood. He went to investigate, feeling like he had done so a thousand times before. And yet he could not remember the last time, he had ever seen another human being.

"Mike? Is that you?"

He heard the clear voice of a woman call. He stepped out of the forest, still hidden by the bushes. His gaze narrowed on a young girl with a bare chest, with long brown hair. He tilted his head to the side.

 _Mike..._

That name struck a nerve. Had he ever known a Mike? He did not now, nevertheless, he felt his anger grow. He wanted to get to Mike, wanted to kill him. Why he didn't know either. All he knew was, that the mention of that name woke something in him. Something murderous. In front of him, the woman turned away, exposing her bare back to him. He could make out faint lines on her pale skin. He cocked his head to the side, asking himself if he had ever seen a similar tattoo. He shrugged it off, though the desire to touch it remained.

"All right. Fuck you then, I'm heading in."

The woman called her voice the only sound in the night. With light feet, she ran along the pier and jumped into the black water. The red haze grew thicker, like the fog over the body of water and he could feel his blood boil. He took a step forward, snapping some branches as he did.

"Mike? It's not funny anymore?"

The young woman in the water said. He had scared her. He could tell by the tone of her voice. He always scared them. And then they took off running and screaming.

 _Always?_

He thought. A faint memory in the back of his mind stirred. A memory of big bright blue eyes that looked up at him lovingly. But the memory faded away, just as the bathing woman climbed the ladder to the pier and began to hurry away in sheer terror.  
He turned around. He was in no hurry. He would catch her, he always did.  
His thoughts, however, stayed with her as he slowly walked through the thick fog. His footsteps falling into the rhythm of his steady heartbeat. She reminded him of someone. He knew he should remember, but as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't. Suddenly the woman was in front of him again. Jason straightened a bit in surprise. He never heard her run up to him and he could have sworn, that he passed that one group of trees now for a couple of times. But if he walked around in circles, where did she come from then? Yet, there she stood, looking at him with wide eyes. He wanted to smile, as her face, her big blue eyes stirred an emotion in him. But then she turned and ran away, shrieking in absolute horror. He took a sharp breath in. She should not run away from him. She should not be afraid of him. Why did she scream? What has he done to her? He sighed and began to follow her. His pace was slow, yet steady, but his body just could not find the energy to run after her. Deep down he knew, that he could run, could catch up with her.  
And then she was back again, this time with his back to him. Jason took another step, making a twig snap beneath his boot. She jumped around and let out a terrified wail. How was it possible for her to run away and yet back to him? Perhaps she ran in circles as well. Maybe she just had a terrible sense of orientation.  
Again, she fled from him, confused and absolutely horrified. She fled until she stumbled and fell. As she finally found the strength to get up again, she was almost crazy with fear. She turned around herself a couple of times, like a frightened caged animal. Trying to see through the shadows of the trees. The thick white fog stood in stark contrast to the darkness. The forest frightened her, it played tricks on her mind. Slowly she backed up, away from the tall trees and the killer that dwelled amongst them. Her breath caught in her throat as her back hit something hard, only to be released with a sigh as she realised that she backed up against a tree. Suddenly there were noises in the night, a low sound like many voices whispering. She slowly felt her way around the tree and backed away further. It never occurred to her to simply turn around. If she had, maybe she would have seen the hulking figure standing between the trees.  
But he could see her. She was moving directly in his direction. As she finally turned around, Jason wasted no time to impale her with his machete. The sharp long blade connected with her with such force, that her body was slammed against the tree. At least her death was quick. He took a moment, to consider his handy work and again he got the sense that something wasn't right. That he should not have killed her.

"Jason."

He heard his name being called out of the darkness. It was a familiar voice. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Slowly, like a sleepwalker, he turned towards it, yet he could see nothing but the dark trees and the fog. The thick wisps of mist were lit by the ominous light of the moon, giving that gave the place an otherworldly feel. He sighed, and his gaze fell down to the ground. He must have imagined that voice, he knew, that he was alone here. They all had left him to wander here endlessly. Then the corpse spoke to him.

"I should have been watching them"

It said in a flat emotionless voice.

"Not drinking, not meeting a boy at the lake."

Jason turned to look at the corpse in confusion. That was not supposed to happen. Corpses did not talk. This place wasn't right. This didn't feel like his camp. This place felt hollow10-year-old was nothing that connected to him. He was lost.

"Jason."

He heard the familiar voice call out to him again. Jason stared at the corpse. He didn't want to acknowledge the voice, he knew it wasn't real. , just could not bear to turn around in the hopes to see a face he longed to see, only to be greeted with darkness. He took a deep breath in. The atmosphere of this place had suddenly shifted. It did not feel so empty anymore. With a sigh he turned around, slowly raising his gaze from the ground. His eyes widened with both surprise and joy, as he saw the woman in front of him.

"My special, special boy."

His mother said, her voice sounding soft, yet strained. His joy faded. Why was she here? Faintly he remembered seeing her decapitated head roll over the dirty muddy shore. Had that been a nightmare? Somehow he didn't believe so since he wasn't a boy anymore.  
His mother didn't move, didn't come close to him. Uncountable times he had fantasied about this exact moment, but in his mind, this scene had always played out very differently. In his fantasy, she had been overjoyed to see her boy again. And somehow he felt like she should come to him, her arms open wide, yet all he saw was a cold storm behind her eyes.

"Do you know what your gift is?"

She asked him. Jason didn't react. He still was fighting the feeling that this wasn't right. But she was his mother. She looked like her, sounded like her, he even could very faintly smell her perfume.

"No matter what they do to you, you cannot die."

She continued. Jason cocked his head to the side ever so slightly. He remembered his mother's voice to be softer, less commanding. But maybe his memories of her had been distorted like everything else.

"You can never die!"

And he remembered her eyes to be softer, her stare less evil. It confused Jason greatly. This was his mother, so why did she feel so different. And why didn't the feeling leave him, that she was not who he longed to see? Who was the person he longed for?  
Pamela, however, seemed unfazed by her son's inner turmoil. She smiled at him, raising her voice as if she would talk to a 10-year-old.

"You've just been sleeping, honey!"

 _Sleeping?_

He thought. He didn't feel like sleeping. Had he not just killed a teenager? In confusion, he tilted his head to the other side. This look returned to his mother's eyes. Her eyes frightened him. He could not say why. On the first glance, they looked like her mother's eyes, but they seemed a bit off. He shook himself. It could not be, that everything here seemed off and he was beginning to think, that he was wrong somehow.

"But now it's time to wake up!"

She said in a voice that demanded absolute devotion.

"Mommy has something she wants you to do!"

Her face twisted with rage. That was definitely not how he remembered his mother. His mother had never been angry with him. This felt wrong, like the whole place. He wanted to get away, yet he was frozen to the spot, forced to listen what she had to say.

"I need you to go to Elm Street!"

She commanded, but the command only raised more questions in Jason. As far as he remembered, they lived at a camp. There was no Elm Street.

"The children had been very bad on Elm street! Rise up, Jason! Your work isn't finished! Hear my voice and live again!"

Her voice rose to an uncomfortable shriek, that hurt his ears. Jason's eyes snapped open, and he was doused with cold water. His chest raised with a sharp intake of air. The forest had vanished. The lake and the fog had vanished. His Camp and his mother were gone. Instead, he stood in the middle of a deserted suburban road while cold rain pounded down on him. Faintly he remembered a deep evil laugh, that was so unlike his mother's. He was confused. He felt like he didn't belong here. How did he get here? He still felt like being trapped in a dream. He just couldn't get a clear thought, all was hazy and distant. And not right. And yet he began to walk forward, towards Elm Street. He would do as mama said.


	2. Ashes over embers

**Chapter 2 - Ashes over embers**

Mairi had been in a trance-like state for the whole of their ride. She barely had moved, slept or talked. She just had kept staring out of the window with those strangely empty eyes. And though Michael Myers had been used to silence for the majority of his life, he was a bit unnerved to see her like this. If it wasn't here, he wouldn't have cared, but with her it was different. She mattered, he didn't know why, but for him, she was a beacon of light in his darkness. She always had been, from the first day they had met. He believed it to be a sign, that fate would have something in store for them both, even so, he has had the desire to kill her. Michael sighed, glancing towards her again. Her once so bright and bubbly personality was gone. Her spirit was broken, like ashes over embers. To know that she somehow lost her ability to hear his thoughts didn't make the matter easier to handle. Michael was sure, that she only blocked the ability out, due to her grief. He didn't need a Dr Loomis to tell that she was in a deep depression. And he couldn't blame her. Where once her love for Jason had burned bright, there was only a void left. Her world turned to ashes by the impact of another person's hatred. He shook his head. They had looked so very happy together and as unlikely as it may seem, they had found something special.

 **Maybe a visit to her family would do her some good.**

He thought. He hoped, that her family's love could reignite the embers. Could light her inner fire again. Make her smile again. He had to admit though, that he knew nearly nothing about her and her family. He hoped, her childhood was full of love and adventure like any childhood should be. His gaze turned inward a moment. He had been raised with care and love. He had played and goofed around until that fateful night. And though his older sister had been distant towards him, he knew that she didn't just view him as an intruder to the family. There had been times when she actually took him on an adventure.  
The grip on the stirring wheel tightened, as the voices in his head began to scold him. They told him not to bother about her, to kill her just like his sisters. For days now, the voices had grown louder, constantly nagging him about killing her. And then eradicate his family line. So far, he could keep them in check. He took a deep breath and willed the constant whispering in his mind into the background. He would kill his little niece this time and then he hoped the voice would finally be satisfied and stay quiet. He hoped that then his curse would be broken. And he had his mind to visit little Mairi after he had finished his business in Haddonfield, hoping to find her spirit healed a little.  
By evening, Michael pulled over in the parking lot of a motel. She followed him to the receptionist and booked them a room for the night. A small room, at the end of a short row of run-down apartments. It was only sparsely furnished with one bed, big enough for two, an armchair and a wooden chair and a sideboard with an old TV set on it.  
Michael pointed to the bed, while he walked over to the armchair. She lay down, yet kept staring at the ceiling.  
The killer sighed and pulled the chair over to the window before sitting down. He wanted to keep an eye on the surroundings, one never knew what would go bump in the night. He wasn't tired anyway. Too many thoughts swirled through his head. On one hand, he thought about the deed he was about to do. He would visit his niece again and hopefully end her once and for all. And Loomis all along, if that old fool dared to cross his way again. On the other hand, he thought about Mairi. Would she try to kill herself again, if he left her now? Kill her even though he left her in the care of her family? Would she be ok with them? He realised, that his intention to heal her was born out of desperation. Did she have any siblings? Where her parents alive? She had never talked about her family much, he only knew, that she came out of Springwood, Ohio. He began to doubt that his idea was so good after all.

"Michael?"

he turned as he heard his name being called. It was the first time she had spoken the whole day. His gaze of his keen grey eyes fixed to her sad empty eyes.

"Thank you, Michael. I appreciate what you do for me."

She paused, pulling the blanket tighter around her slender form.

Michael noticed that she had lost weight. A lot. Her clothes seemed to hang loosely on her shivering form.

"And I know that I need to start living again. Jason would not want me to be like this. It's just so hard to get over the day. It hurts so much despite it nearly being a year."

Michael cocked his head.

 **Jason would be distraught to see you in your current state...And probably blame me for it...**

He thought though he knew that she would not understand him. And she knew too. She looked down at her hands.

"Goodnight Michael!"

She said, before turning her back towards him.

* * *

Far away, Jason was stalking through a cornfield. He tried to clear his head and get a grip on reality. But still, he felt sedated, as if packed in cotton balls.  
Why wasn't he able to get a clear thought? Everything in this world felt alien to him. This was not his home. There were no cornfields at Crystal Lake, not like this one. Then again, there was no lake at all. He had searched for his home after he had killed those teenagers who did the bad thing. But he just could not find his way home. He did not belong to a suburban town, he belonged to the woods and the water and ... something else, he could not pinpoint yet. Why had his mother sent him here? She knew he wasn't happy in towns and cities. He felt exposed and lonely. He stopped a moment, touching his chest. He could feel the slow strong beating of his heart, felt it rise and fall with a steady breath and yet he felt dead inside. A faint memory surfaced. A memory of sparkling lights in green and blue and golden hues. And the feeling of being loved and welcomed in this world. But the memory faded back into the darkness of his mind as quickly as it surfaced. He glanced around, everything was cold and grey and lifeless, no light no love. And he was painfully lonely. So lonely his chest hurt.  
Obnoxious loud music distracted him from his thoughts. The familiar red haze filtered over his vision. He wanted to make this noise stop. He was drawn to the noise like a moth was drawn to the fire, and the nearer he got, the more he could hear the cheering of partying youth. His blood began to boil. Were these the bad kids his mother had talked about?  
As he stalked through the field, he caught a gimps of glowing lights through the corn. It attracted his attention and he silently crept closer. As he saw a boy making love to a seemingly unconscious girl, he couldn't contain his rage any longer. He impaled them both with an iron pipe he had gripped earlier. He punished them. Him for forcing sex on her, and her for being drunk. He would end this party, perhaps it would help and make him feel better.  
Nearby two friends settled a bit aside from the party. The shorter one had brought moonshine along, while the other had dope. Both were beyond a little high. Shack, the smaller, slightly overweight guy said in a tone of sheer honesty.

"This ever-clear is kicking my ass!"

Both young men burst out into laughter, not aware that their death towered over them a mere couple of inches away. While Shack took another big sip out of his pitcher, the taller more athletic looking boy saw a shadow out of the corner at his eyes and turned. A look of confusion washed over face, as he finally saw Jason standing stiffly behind him. He touched the arm of his friend, to get him to turn around, saying.

"Hey, check out this fucking guy!."

The smaller boy with a bright blue hockey shirt turned and slurred in a mocking tone.

"Well hey Jethro, this is a rave, not a Halloween party! Why don't you find yourself a pig to fuck!"

Thinking he said something clever and funny, he put emphasis to his sentence by thrusting his hips forward. Again they laughed at the tall silent man with the worn hockey mask over his face, without knowing that they were pushing Jason over the edge. Teammate stepped close to Jason, saying something that was drowned out by the pulsing anger, that rushed through Jason. As the boy started to poke a finger at Jason's chest, he lost it. In one quick fluid motion, he twisted Teammate's head around 180 degrees. The boy died that instance with a confused expression permanently on his face, yet would not fall.

"Son of a bitch!"

Shack whispered in shocked disbelieve, as Jason calmly tipped the dead boy over, by poking his chest the very same way, the young man had done so before. Then, dangerously calm, he turned his attention to the smaller one. A couple of heartbeats the boy stared at the killer in shock, his mind racing through all kind of scenarios. In a very bold move, he then threw a clear liquid at Jason, that stung in his eyes. The boy reached for a nearby torch and lit the liquid on fire. Jason burned. Yet he could feel nothing. The fire meant nothing to him. He drew his machete, and began to follow the boy who ran in direction of the party. He would punish him like he would punish all the others, his mother had told him so and now his inner fire was lit again from the embers of his confused spirit.  
Moments later hell broke loose on the rave, as Jason unleashed his fury amongst the unsuspecting teenagers. And while Jason slashed and hacked through countless bodies, he caught a slight glimpse of one teenage girl that stood out from all the others. She had short blond hair and big blue eyes. She was dressed in a light brown jacket, jeans and a white shirt. His gaze was captured by her wide terrified eyes. She reminded him of someone. Someone out of his past. And he somehow had the feeling that this someone was the one he was looking for. He took a deep breath, watching her vanish in the dark and then into the back of a van. He needed to follow her, he needed to get his memories back. He just knew that she was holding the key to him returning home. Wherever home was.

* * *

Michael stopped the car in front of a big white house with pillared porch, green roof and a red door. He looked at it with unease. Sure, it was a nice looking family home, yet somehow his hair stood on end. There was something off about this house. Something he was familiar with and he could relate. The stain on evil was on this family home, as it was on the old Myers house. He was uncomfortable enough with leaving Mairi behind, but leaving her in a house that had been touched by evil, gave him second thoughts. Maybe Mairi would be better off in his old home in Haddonfield. He turned towards his former nurse.

 **Do you really want to go in there?**

She tilted her head. The majority of the noon, Michael and Mairi had tried to get her telepathic power back to work. With more or less good result. It would work better if her mind was busy.

"Yeah, this is the place where I grew up."

She answered, making it obvious to Michael, that she hadn't really understood him. It was frustrating and for a brief moment, he considered kidnapping her. Taking her to Haddonfield and locking her away somewhere she would be safe. She would not be able to hold herself against him. He sighed deeply. That wouldn't do as well. He fixed her long with his keen storm-grey eyes, yet refrained from talking. He just wasn't used to it anymore, and the last time he had tried, it was all in all an unpleasant experience. Mairi held his gaze, knowing, sensing what was going through the man's mind. She heaved a little sigh.

"I guess this is where our ways part. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Michael nodded, slowly getting out of the car. He moved around and opened the door for her. She smiled, as he held his hand out for her, and helped her with her bag. He led her up the stairs to that creepy old house. There Mairi hugged him briefly.

"Thank you Michael. How will you get to Haddonfield now?"

Michael shrugged.

 **I'll just steal another car. This has always worked fine.**

He thought while pointing to a car. She vaguely understood and gave him a small nod and a sad smile. She turned and searched for her old key in her purse. Before entering the house she turned around one last time to look back. Michael Myers was gone. Sneaked away in the shadows of the night without a sound. Mairi smiled to herself, briefly wondering if she would ever see him again. She knew, why he longed to go home. What he would do when he arrived. She hoped, he would succeed in his task and finally find inner peace. Still, she had the nagging feeling, that he would run into trouble again. That he would get hurt again. And she was worried, that he might get caught. That would more painful to him than any wound he might receive.  
She sighed, took a deep breath and entered the house.  
Mairi was greeted by gloomy darkness and silence, that was only broken by It was dark and silent inside only broken by the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner. A frown knitted her brows together.

"Hello?"

She called out but received no answer.

"I'm home. Does anybody care? No? I'll be in my room then..."

She said and turned to the basement door. Despite it being a big house with a couple of bedrooms, she had chosen the basement to live in. She had a cosy place down there, with a bed and table and a separate door to the street. But just as she reached for the basement door she heard footsteps behind her. She turned.

"Mairi?"

Her father looked at her in surprise.

"Is that really you?"

She nodded.

"Hi, Dad. Thought I come for a visit, but obviously I picked the wrong time."

Her father rushed over to her grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"No. Mairi! You came just right! Please, you have to help me!"

It was then she got aware of how distraught her father looked with the deep circles beneath his sunken in eyes. It made her stomach churn. She wriggled out of his grip.

"Dad? What's wrong!"

"Please! You have to get Lori home. She's in danger. I fear, Krueger has returned!"

She rolled her eyes. It was always about Lori. And this Krueger guy. But as far as she was concerned, that guy was dead for years. On the other hand, showing up unexpected and getting Lori home, might just be the right kind of distraction she needed. She sight.

"You know where she is?"

He nodded and shook his head in the same movement.

"She was with a couple of friends. I think they wanted to drive up to Westin Hills. They drive a van, really eye-catching."

"Westin Hills? But why would..."

She stopped herself from going on. To be honest she didn't care. She would just drive over and look for Lori and her friends.

"I'll get her back."

She simply said and left the house and her father behind. Having worked in Westin Hills for some years, she knew the way. And while she drove off, she felt anger rising in her. The first feeling in nearly a year, that wasn't grief. And for the moment it felt good. And deep inside, her embers had reignited.


	3. Enter Sandman

**Chapter 3 - Enter Sandman**

A dark van with greenish airbrush and a black light in the back drove down a lonely street. They had made their way to Westin Hills Asylum sometimes during the middle of the night and though not finding what they wanted, they drove with a purpose. The had a cargo on board, they were eager to drop off at a small lakeside in the countryside between Springwood and the Asylum.

"How in the fuck did y'all talk me into this?"

Kia asked incredulously while shaking her head. At her feet lay the hulking form of Jason Voorhees. The man who had just killed one of their friends. The man, who had just cut Freeburg cleanly in half with ease. And though they had tied Jason up with ropes and duct tape, Kia had her doubts about the stuff being able to hold him down, if he would wake up. She has seen him walk straight through a metal door as if it was nothing. Thankfully the big man was out cold due to the tranquillizer Freeburg was able to inject him with just before he died. And they had taken some bottles of it with them. Bottles that emptied out too fast for her taste. She looked him over again. It didn't surprise her, that he metabolised the tranquillizer so fast. He was a very tall man with a fine physique. Not for the first time, the young woman let her gaze travel over his body, her eyes lingering on his well-muscled chest. That guy worked out. And yet, as much as Kia wanted to touch those fine pectorals, she was too afraid to do so. Under no circumstances did she want to wake that pissed of goalie, unless she had a death wish.  
And now they were on their way out to a local campsite. There, around a small body of water were one or two wooden cabins. At least Kia remembered it to be that way. Since it was a popular spot for vacations, she was sure, there would be more cabins to follow, if not already build.

"Why do we have to drive out here?"

Will, Lori's boyfriend asked all of a sudden. Though he was driving and helped to load the deadly man into their van, he was not quite convinced Lori's plan would work out right. Lori turned from the front seat and looked at the sleeping Jason and then into the faces of her friends

"Perhaps we can trick him into thinking he's home. As far as I heard, he is mentally retarded. Best case scenario Jason wins, he will not follow us anymore."

"And if Freddy wins?"

Kia asked not able to look away from Jason. Lori looked down at the hulking form.

"At least Jason has somewhat of home field advantage?"

Linderman groaned from his place behind the driver's seat. He shivered, despite him being drenched in his own sweat. He was afraid. Of the menacing monster at his feet as well as the demonlike Freddy Krueger that lurked in their dreams. He had played every scenario in his mind over and over and just saw no way to get out there alive. No matter who would win.

"I hope we reach the campsite fast. This guy is really hard to be kept under. We're seriously running out of tranque here. We only have one dose for him left, plus enough for Lori."

They all looked at him with shocked faces. This was not how they had planned it. They thought they could keep Jason under the influences of the tranquillizer until they reached their destination and then let him come around. By the time, he would have shaken off the effects of the drug, they would be well into hiding. But Jason seemed to be immune towards the drug and so their plan slowly turned into a dangerous gamble.

"We're almost there!"

Will tried to calm his friends down. Lori rose from her seat.

"Then I better get going!"

Will's eyes went wide for a moment and he stopped the car, pushing Lori back into her seat.

"I don't want you to go!"

He finally confessed though it had been their plan all along. He didn't want her to go into the dream world. Didn't want her to go to him. He would rip her apart, that he was almost sure of.

"I'm coming back!"

The blond teen tried to reassure her boyfriend, though deep down, she wasn't so sure about it herself. What could she do against a demon? She could not harm him in his own world, there was only one chance. And since everything seemed to be connected to her, she had to be the one to go and bring him into the real world.

"Just give me fifteen minutes then wake me up. I'll bring that bastard, Freddy, back through. Just make sure, Jason's waiting for him."

Will bit his lower lip. He wasn't too sure about it. How should they communicate to that pissed off goalie lying in the back, that he should ready himself for a fight against a supernatural being? He somehow had the feeling that this would be a painful experience for all of them.  
He started to drive down the lonely road again, while Lori climbed into the back, and lay down next to Jason. If he had paid more attention to the street, he might have noticed the white VW Caddy that had passed them by. If he had paid more attention to his rear view mirror, he might have seen it stopping in the distance. But he didn't. He just sped on before turning into a small uneven side road.

* * *

Jason's eyes went wide with fear as he heard a couple of kids chanting behind him. He looked around and found himself at the very camp, he hated so much. The chant of the kids sunk in.

"Freakshow! Freakshow!"

They sang teasingly. Puzzled he looked down at his pale white shaking hands. Had he not been in a dark place moments ago? Fighting against a man with a burned skin. He reached for his stomach, where he thought he could feel the lingering sting of a sharp blade going in. There was nothing. Only a white t-shirt tugged in blue shorts over his smooth belly. Had he dreamt all this? Had he dreamt, that he grew up to be strong and resilient? And unstoppable? He was yanked out of his thoughts as he received a rude shove to the back. A shove, that knocked the wind out of his lungs and let him stumble on feeble unsteady legs. And then about a dozen kids were upon him, shoving and pinching him, calling him names. He tried to run away. But they hunted him down, threw rocks at him and scratched him. Tried to cry for help, but he could only get throaty grunts out. He was sure he would be covered by bruises till the ordeal was over. Having had surgery just a couple of weeks prior, his limbs on the right side were still not working properly. His hemiplegia had regressed greatly since then, yet was not fully healed. He stumbled over his own feet as he tried to get away. Suddenly a kid forced a burlap sack over his head.

"Try this on!"

The girl giggled and pulled the sack closed, almost strangling him in the process. By now he was crying. Why wouldn't someone come to help him? What had he done to these kids? It was not his fault he had become so sick. It wasn't his fault, that he was born with a cranial malformation.  
Didn't the know, that they hurt him not only physically?  
Panicked, he managed to pull the sack away from his face and ran blindly in the only direction that wasn't blocked by the bodies around him. Too late he realised, that he was on the pier. He turned and to his horror, the fellow campers had followed him. He was trapped, there was no way to go. Where was his mother? She always protected him. Why wasn't she coming? Why wasn't anybody coming?  
And then he received another painful shove to his chest. He lost his footing as the weak right leg gave way. And then he fell.  
The cold water hit him with a force that drove the air out of his lungs.

"Help! Mommy! Mommy help me please!"

He managed to cry as his frail body desperately tried to stay afloat. But the water pulled him down mercilessly.  
And then suddenly he could see someone through the surface of the water. A young blond girl. A grown up. He could hear her scream for him to take her hand. A vague feeling pulsed through him, momentarily drowning out his dread. He was reminded of something. Someone. Someone who had made him feel good. He reached for her, frantically clamped his hands on her brown coat. But the woman screamed in terror as she saw his face and backed away. He lost his grip on her and fell back into the water, while she screamed in terror and called his name, yet did nothing to help him get out.  
Suddenly that man with the clawed hand and burned face appeared out of nowhere. Was upon him and pulled his frail body under the water with brute force. He tried to fight. Tried to surface again, but he was just not strong enough. His lungs burned already and he was in desperate need of fresh air. He gasps, letting water stream in. Panic constricted his chest. Faintly he could hear the man laugh, as he dragged him deeper and deeper into the lake. Jason knew he was dying. The cold water bit his limps and crept into his bones, while his vision became darker and darker. He began to feel dizzy.

* * *

Suddenly he woke up with a start. He jerked up, ripping the pathetic bonds apart. New anger fuelled him. This man! He had tricked him into getting to this strange place. He knew now. He used the face of his beloved mother to fool him. For that, he would die! Disorientated he looked around, as a shot rang loud in his ear accompanied by the terrified scream of a female. Then everything spun around him, with the sound of metal bending and scraping over a hard surface. He faintly remembered the feeling of flying through the air, before his back connected hard with a tree, knocking him out of a moment.


	4. Fade to black

**Chapter 4 - Fade to black**

Mairi was fuming. Turning the radio on as loud as the speakers would allow did nothing to help her with her anger. Growling along with her favourite Dethklok songs didn't help either. It just made her want to strangle someone even more. Preferably her sister. Her hands were curled around the stirring wheel so tight, that the knuckles stood out white. It was always about Lori, wasn't it? It always has been. That was the reason why she just couldn't open up to her family. They didn't care. She had just seen it again. Her father, instead of asking how she was doing, or why she came home, was only rambling over Lori. And this nonsense about the dream killer. Mairi shook her head.

"That's just great. I came home after nearly two years and did I get a hello? Nooooo. Did he ask, how I'm doing? Nooooo. Damn! How am I supposed to grief when I'm angry and annoyed all the time! I swear, I'll kill the first one who dares to talk crap to me! And if I ever see Michael again, I'll kick his ass for bringing me home! I'm not even 10 min home and I could ...arggggg..."

She broke off rambling to herself. She was even too angry to put it in words anymore. Instead of finally dealing with the painful loss of her love, she was bombarded with a whole load of problems she didn't even care about. Faintly she wondered, why she just hadn't come along with Michael to Haddonfield. Maybe donning a mask and getting a knife would have done more for her, than her family had so far.  
A van passed her by, but Mairi didn't pay it any attention, she was too lost in her own thoughts and ramblings. Thoughts about how things could have been. And thoughts about what she would do, if she finally met her sister. But first, she had to get to her.

 _What is she doing in that damn hospital anyway? Has she sleeping-disorders now?_

Just as the tail-lights of the van disappeared out of view, realisation dawned on Mairi.

"Wait a minute! Wasn't that the van, father spoke of? Ah, fuck it!"

She slammed the brakes and turned around before she sped back into the direction she just came from. But the van was gone.

"Now, where are they? They could not have vanished into thin air! Where is Jason when I need him!"

She cried out in growing frustration, slowing down. And then she remembered, that there was a small lake with cabins nearby. She had been there with Brandon nearly 7 years ago when they just started dating. As far as she remembered the lake was neither very big nor deep. But it was a nice place to spend an afternoon. There were long hiking trails through the surrounding forest and the scenery was perfect for a nice little picnic at the cabins. The cabins were always open, which attracted adventurous teenagers and couples. She sighed as a memory of her days with Jason at the camp surfaced. All the times, they sat together on the pier watching the sun go down. Sure that lake could not compare with the beauty of Crystal Lake, but it sure made her sad. Mairi sighed with a heavy heart. No. She would not cry now. She had cried enough, at the moment she liked the feeling of anger coursing through her. It made her feel alive. She would kick her sister's ass for coming out here in the middle of the night. Surely doing drugs and alcohol and having sex. That needed to be punished.  
Mairi needed nearly 20 minutes to finally find the small uneven and overgrown side road leading to the lake. And only five minutes after that she passed the van by, that now lay on his side, wrecked. Unsettled she checked the van, but it was empty. Maybe there was more to her dad's story after all.

* * *

Jason was outraged as he made his way over to the cabins. This place. This wasn't home, it was a joke. These were not his cabins and this body of water was just pathetic. This place felt as alien and empty as everything in this world did. And now he knew who was responsible for this. He would kill the demon and he would kill the teenagers who helped the demon. His head perked up, as he could hear screams coming out of one cabin. A smirk grew on his face.

"Lori! Wake up! Lori please!"

Jason kicked the door in with such force that it exploded into pieces. These kids who brought him here, would not live to see another day. He would slay them one by one. Perhaps, when he was done, he could finally return home. Maybe the demon would leave him alone then.  
Screams welcomed him and two of the teenagers backed up against the opposite wall bringing as much distance between them as possible. But Jason sat his eyes on the young man and a sleeping woman on the floor. Wasn't that the woman he had seen in his dream, who reminded him of something? Maybe she was the culprit of his misery. Maybe if she died, he would be able to find some peace. And rest. How he longed for rest. The fight with this demon had taken its toll on his body. As had the nightmare. He felt that this woman was connected to this somehow, though he just couldn't figure out how. And he still felt like he was stuck in a thick fog.  
Jason stumbled over a gas canister, too wrapped up in his thoughts and anger, to even notice it. Something lit the gas on fire. He didn't care. Fire meant nothing to him, the heat that arose around him meant nothing to him. He was too dead inside to care about such things. Besides, his mind was set on prey. He slashed his machete down at the boy, whose body was shielding the blond unresponsive girl. Seeing her in this state, it triggered another memory. Had he seen her this way before? Why was his heart speeding up, seeing her lifeless on the floor? As a result, he didn't put as much force in his blow as he normally would, only slashing the skin of the boys flank open. A wound that hurt and bled, but was neither deep nor deadly. He wouldn't be so lucky the next time though. He swung the machete over his head and then down with full force. The boy jumped up and out of the way, pulling his girlfriend along, while the machete embedded itself deep into a table that suddenly appeared in front of him. Jason growled as the wood wouldn't let go of his weapon and looked up. The other two kids had come to their friends help. Kia took a deep breath, then grabbed a wooden spoon and attacked Jason. Hitting repeatedly his shoulders and face, she yelled:

"Stop. You fucking asshole!"

Jason straightened up, before swatting her out of the way like a fly with his free hand. Kia hit the wall hard and for a moment she sat on her hands and knees dazed. As she tried to regain her breath, she suddenly was gripped by strong yet gentle hands, shaking her lightly. She looked up into sky-blue orbs.

"You ok?"

The woman, that had suddenly appeared seemingly out of thin air asked. Kia nodded, still a little disorientated and dizzy and pointed towards Jason.

"He will kill us all!"

She blurted out. The woman's eyes widened in shock as she saw the huge and menacing man, who still struggled to get his machete free.

"OK. Listen. I'll handle him. You get your friends outta here!"

Kia nodded as Mairi helped her to her feet. She looked the short haired teen over one last time, before turning towards the hockey-mask-wearing killer. So many emotion raged through her, spanning the whole range from absolute joy to deep anger. Mairi stormed over to Jason and tried to push him away from the table, only succeeding in planting herself between the killer and his weapon. The gaze of his cold lifeless dark eyes fell on her.

"Jason!"

She called out, still with mixed feelings. She was overjoyed to finally see him again, to see him whole again. Yet she felt that there was something wrong with him. On one hand, she couldn't understand how he made his way to Ohio. Had he walked all the way here? And how did he know that she would come here? On the other hand, there was something off with his eyes. Something that scared her. They looked cold and dead, especially since he didn't respond to her. Mairi swallowed hard as he took one menacing step, closing their distance. She put both of her hands on his chest, pushing against it.

"Jason! Would you stop that! Jason! Look at me!"

Her voice turned desperate. That was not what she had expected. How she had expected meeting her again. His eyes went to her hands, and she could feel him growl. Through the red haze, he was in, he only faintly could make out her voice. A voice, that strung a nerve. Was there something he should remember? Why wasn't she afraid? He didn't understand and his growing confusion made him even angrier than he already was. He reached for his machete and finally was able to yank it out. He raised his weapon, fixing his gaze on her. She still wasn't afraid. No, if anything, she seemed to be as angry as he was as she gripped a handful of his jacket.

"Cut that out! And calm down already!"

she yelled at him. Then the machete came down, and though she tried to get out of the way, it cut her across the stomach. For a moment Mairi was at a loss for words. Why was he acting like this? Had she done something wrong? And then it dawned on her, she realised, that he hadn't come back wrong, he just didn't remember. That nearly broke her heart all over again. Her love had forgotten her. Behind her, she could hear screaming, but Mairi's gaze was fixed on the man she loved above all. He raised his machete again as he saw tears running down her cheek. In his haze, he noticed, that she wasn't crying because she was scared. What he saw in her big blue eyes were sadness and despair. But why? Why was she crying if he hadn't hurt her?

"You promised."

She said. Beneath his mask, he frowned. Promised? Promised what?

"I love you, Jason. Never forget this. Don't you remember?"

She whispered only loud enough for him to hear. Jason froze in his tracks. A tiny spark of hope began to burn in Mairi. Had he finally remembered her? But then the tiny flame of hope was extinguished, as Mairi noticed, that he wasn't even looking at her. His gaze was fixed on something behind her. She turned and followed his gaze, to see a man in a green and red sweater. A man with a fedora covering his burned head. And a man with extremely sharp knives on his right hand. Jason shoved her out of the way rudely and slowly walked towards the man. He didn't hesitate to engage in a fight. Mairi stumbled to her feet, seeing that Will had gotten her sister already out. Mairi scrambled away, out of the way of the two killers, as Jason took Freddy and demolished the windows with him.

* * *

Lori had to support Will greatly as they stumbled out of the cabins and down to the pier. The place had changed from the last time they had been here. Next to the cabins was a construction site. But Lori felt safer with the water close to her, hoping that Jason was still afraid of it, after drowning as a child. Mairi was following them, yet had lost Kia and the other young teenage boy out of her sight. She was just hoping that they were clever enough to hide somewhere. Damn, Jason had been pissed about something.

"Lori!"

She called out, her anger and confusion evident in her voice. Lori, who recognized her voice immediately, turned around in surprise to face her sister. Surprise that turned to shock, as she made out the sinister figure approaching them. Freddy Krueger himself clicked his finger-knives together as he approached his favourite teenager with a gleeful smile.

 _Where is Jason?_

Mairi wondered briefly while seeing Lori's eyes widen in absolute horror.

"Think you're so smart, huh, bitch?"

The dream demon growled at her little sister, the gloved hand ready to strike. Mairi pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Great! That's great! All I wanted was a little peace and quiet. And look what I got..."

Mairi mumbled under her breath, yet she knew that she had to do something. Had to think of something quick. She had heard rumours about him her whole life. What was it about him?

 _Right! He lived off of fear! Killing kids and teenagers... Well … I'm not a kid anymore and I'm not afraid. Not of him!_

Mairi thought before calling out his name. He turned to her, letting his hand sink. For a moment it almost seemed as if her sudden appearance had confused him. And then his face twisted in disgust as he finally turned towards her.

"Yuck!"

He hissed.

"Old meat!"

As he stepped over to her, Lori began to scream, but Will turned his girlfriend around and made her leave. Mairi didn't react to her sister's calls at all. Freddy's lips drew back in an evil smile, revealing a couple of crooked and sharpened teeth. Mairi raised an eyebrow, taking his form in.

"So you're the one everyone is afraid of?"

She finally asked in a cold tone of voice. He bowed slightly, blatantly proud of himself. Mairi huffed.

"Tell me something!"

she said while stemming one hand onto her hip. Freddy froze a moment. That was a pose he wasn't used to seeing his prey in. Normally they would cower in fear, she, however, did not look afraid. It confused him.

"What kind of faggot runs around in a Christmas sweater."

Clearly angered now, he swiped his knives at her, but Mairi didn't back away, she only chuckled. She had stood up to Jason, who looked like a real menace. This guy looked, well, Mairi was strangely reminded of pizza. She cocked her head to the side.

"Actually you look like a cosplayer doing Christmas Indiana Jones. The hat is nice though."

Freddy Krueger found himself at a loss for words. That was not what he had in mind. How dared she talking to him like this! He would make sure, that her punishment would be extra cruel. He would take his time with her and then he would make sure, that she would be afraid of him.

"But you really should get real. You. Are. NOT. Scary."

Mairi had put emphasis on each word. Now stemming her hands into her hips, she took on a cold professional tone.

"You look just the common burn victim, so yeah big deal. To be honest, I've seen worse. You are still lucky to have eyes and lips and a nose. So get over it."

Mairi paused a moment, taking his shocked expression in. He was not pleased with what he heard, she could tell. She didn't care, as she was in full flow now. She pointed her index finger at his glove.

"And let's talk about the butter knives. What is it with the butter knives. Do you try to compensate for something? Maybe coming a little short there between the legs Mr Krueger?"

He growled at her deeply, baring his crooked teeth like an angry dog.

"Or not able to perform at all? You know, Jason doesn't need to compensate for anything, he is quite able..."

Mairi stopped as she saw Krueger point behind her. Mairi turned and stared up in the black holes of Jason's mask. He was still all on edge, his arm raised and machete at the ready. And as he stood tall and silent before her, Mairi felt a surge of fear race through her.

"Jason, please, don't. "

She said, hoping that maybe he would remember her. That he would calm down. But as soon as she had spoken his arm came down. The blade cut deep into her side. The impact was so forceful that it knocked Mairi off her feet and sent her flying through the air. Her flight, however, was stopped by a tree. She connected with the tree so hard, her whole body seemed to be in pain. She went down, lying on the ground gasping for air, while literal stars danced around her vision. She gasped for air frantically, one hand clutched to her side to stop the bleeding. She had lost all feeling in her legs, her whole lower back was throbbing in a sharp, white-hot pain. Her left arm hung limply at her side. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she tried to stay alert. Yet fear sparked through her, that this would be her end. That she would die here on the spot. And then everything faded to black and her body went limp.

* * *

Freddy knew that he could not defeat Jason with brute strength. He was not even big enough to look at his jawline straight. Yet the Springwood Slasher had one advantage. His speed and agility. And by hell, he was using it. He took hold of Jason's weapon wielding arm while jumping up and repeatedly stabbing his knives into Jason's chest. Or ducking through his arms slashing him, leaving deep lacerations across his chest that bled heavily. Bloodloss would take his toll sooner or later, and Freddy hoped it would be sooner.

* * *

Somewhere behind the fighting men, Will dragged Lori down to the pier.  
He had spied a boat and though the lake was halfway drained he hoped to get into safety in the middle of the murky water.

"Come on Lori, we can't help her anymore."

Lori turned hysterically screaming

"No, I'm staying."

Will was about to lose his temper with her. He was still bleeding badly out of his wound and he was in pain. Yet he grabbed his girlfriend by the arm, yanking her around.

"What? Are you crazy? You've got what you wanted! You pulled Freddy out, now he's fighting Jason. Come on, what more do you want?"

She looked at him, a determined gleam in her eyes.

"That fucking asshole just killed my sister!"

She turned to watch the fight again, nearly stomping her foot as she continued.

"Look, he's taking everything from us, he has ruined both of our lives! And I am not leaving until I see him die!"

Behind her Will rolled his eyes, looking at his wound worried. But he knew, that he would not be able to get her to move, once she had set her mind on something.

* * *

Jason had enough of the slashing and kicking little man. In a quick motion, he grabbed his arm and threw him across the construction site, knocking the wind out of his rival. Slowly he started to pursue, watching him hide behind a rack of gas bottles.  
At this moment a memory finally surfaced, making Jason oblivious to his surroundings.

 _A slender woman with smooth skin and huge sky-blue eyes looked up at him. Gently reaching up, to touch his cheek._

"Besides it doesn't matter."

She said in a soft voice, that held nothing but sincere honesty. Her hand went to his rest over his heart.

"That, in here. That does matter. And you seem like a nice guy after all. You just need to control your temperament a little."

Something rushed past Jason, distracting him a moment from this memory. Suddenly his chest hurt. It was not the pain of all the open wounds he had received there. No. It was something else. Something deeper. He swallowed hard. He had made a terrible mistake. He was sure of that. But what had he done wrong?  
Again something flew at him, but he just turned his shoulder a bit, and it passed by harmlessly. Then his vision got blurry again, and the laughing demon in front of him was replaced by the face of this beautiful woman.

 _She lay beneath him, sweating and panting, yet having a look of utter satisfaction and love on her features. He stroked her hair and kissed her. He remembered how they lay joint together. Remembered how she gave herself to him willingly. How it made him feel complete and loved and happy. He remembered how she looked at him with her wonderful eyes and gently whispered._

"I love you, Jason. Never forget this."

Something hard hit him with such force that he went flying through the air, before hitting the ground hard. He could feel his bones his right shoulder shatter and his spine pop and twist and it sent a shockwave of pain through him. With clenched teeth, he forced himself to his feet again. He grabbed his dangling right arm and with a sharp twist he put his bones back together. He hissed in pain.

 _"I love you, Jason. Never forget this."_

He heard her voice in his thoughts again. This time, however, she saw her standing in front of him. Eyes wide, while he had his machete at the ready.

"Hey! Asshole! Up here!"

Freddy Krueger called him from the top of the scaffold. Jason raised his eyes. But he didn't see the dream demon. Didn't see the metal rods flying down. Didn't even feel the pain as they pierced through his chest, thigh and calf.  
All he saw was the shocked and pained look on her face, as he hit her with his machete and sent her flying into the next tree. He remembered the sickening sound with which she connected hard to the tree. And the thick red liquid that had spurted out of the deep wound in the side of her stomach, the machete had left there.

 _What have I done?_

He asked himself in horror, still staring up at the small killer without seeing him. He remembered her now. He knew now, what he had done wrong, and that knowledge hurt him more than Freddy ever could.

 _I killed her. I killed my little Mairi. How could I ever forget her? She came to me in this strange place to help me, save me...and I killed her._

Jason coughed up blood, having suddenly difficulty to breath. A lump had formed in his throat. Above him, Freddy gloated. This was a game he liked to play. Seeing that stupid giant like this. Too dumb and too slow to even get the rods out. Freddy looked around and saw another heavy piece of machinery attached to a crane. He didn't know, that he was about to push Jason over the edge. Didn't know the inner agony Jason suffered by the knowledge, that he had just killed the only one he had ever cared about, besides his mother. And Freddy didn't know, that he just made him more dangerous and deadly than ever.

"Perfect."

Freddy said to himself and pushed the heavy metal piece of equipment over the edge. It swung around wildly before it hit Jason in the back of his head.

"Uhh!"

Freddy was almost sure he heard a bone snap in Jason's body. Was sure, he heard his skull crack. Not that he was sorry, though. The cement mixer hit Jason two more times, bending and driving the iron rods even deeper through Jason's body. Freddy had fun.  
Jason, however, spat out mouthfuls of blood. By now he was in enough pain, to overcome his grief misery. As much as he blamed himself for killing his little nurse, he just wanted to kill Krueger. He had done enough harm to him already. This little man had appeared to him as his mother and somehow put him into this red haze, making him oblivious to where he was. He lost his Mairi through his own hands and that was a pain nobody could take away from him. But he could punish the one, responsible for his state. Enraged he began to pull the rods out of his body as he noticed Freddy pushing a lorry onto a chute. He paused a moment, bracing himself for the impact. But it never came, the lorry somehow got stuck.  
Jason growled pulling at the metal sticking out of his body. And then a smirk appeared on his face as he saw Freddy gotten knocked down from the chute by the cement mixer, he had set in motion. The dream demon was entangled with his foot with the mixer and dangled from its iron frame. Jason threw the last metal rod away in an angry motion, before grabbing the helpless man by the neck and yanking him down. This time it would be his turn. He managed to get a vice-like hold on the clawed hand, and even though the man squirmed and moved out of the machete's way, he couldn't break loose. And then with a loud thud, the cement mixer hit the chute and set the lorry free. To engaged in their fight both men were oblivious to the danger until they were hit by it with blunt force and went airborne. Jason could feel the bones in his right leg shatter as it had taken the full impact of the heavy lorry. But he was hoping that the impact had really hurt the smaller man as well.

* * *

Lori was stunned as the fighting killers landed with a loud thud on the pier only a couple of feet away from them. For a moment both lay paralysed on the ground, then Jason started moving again. Lori's eyes went wide, this fight still wasn't over yet, though both men were now badly wounded. A slender hand wrapped itself around her upper arm and Lori whirled around, shrieking with fear. But her fear quickly turned into happy recognition.

"Kia, Linderman! Thank goodness, I thought he killed you too."

Kia shook her head.

"No there was a woman at the cabin, she gave us the time to get outta there. Where is she?"

Lori cast her eyes down.

"Jason killed her."

Kia closed her eyes in frustration.

"Fucking asshole!"

She cried out, then turned her attention to the fight on the pier as well.

* * *

On the pier, Jason finally got up and limped towards Freddy Krueger. The Springwood Slasher couldn't bring himself to get up just yet. The impact had shattered some of his rips, and briefly, he wondered how Jason managed to get up after all the injuries he had received. Jason, however, didn't mind his wounds. Didn't mind the broken leg. His muscles were trained enough to keep him upright still, though his right leg was wobbly and bent at a weird angle. He didn't mind, but he did mind hurting Freddy. The smaller male finally managed to get up, only to receive a blow against his chest. The machete left a deep angry wound and Freddy reeled backwards. He tried to counter Jason's attacks, but now the undead man had finally gained the upper hand as he hacked and slashed away at Freddy. The agility of the little man was gone at the moment. Yet Jason didn't care. He was torn between rage and despair. So much though, he didn't notice the figure, that emerged the shadows and limped over to the group of teenagers.  
Mairi limped to her sister. This time she was hurt. Her back really hurt, and she was sure she was pretty bruised all over. The deep wound to her abdomen, however, had closed itself before she had lost too much blood. She sent a silent prayer to the God of Thunder for this gift.

"Lori! Why are you still here!"

She hissed in an angered tone of voice. Lori turned in surprise.

"Mairi, what...?

She started but was cut off by Kia.

"Wait! You two know each other?"

"She's my sister!"

They said in unison, though Mairi's tone of voice was one of barely suppressed anger. The look of major confusion on Lori's face was just priceless. If only she knew, what Mairi had been through in the past year, she might understand why her sister was so angry. Mairi would probably never tell her though. Lori shook her head and said:

"Mairi! I thought you were dead. I saw Jason hit you!"

Mairi simply shook her head.

"I'm fine, just bruised and sore, nothing worse."

The nurse's gaze went down to the pier and her eyes widened in horror. There was so much blood. Both men were bleeding from several severe wounds. Jason had gained the upper hand. He'd driven Freddy back until the smaller killer stumbled and fell to the ground. And just as Jason was about to deal his final blow, the table turned again. In a defensive move, Freddy slashed his knives across Jason's hand, just as the machete came down. The sharp finger-knives went through flesh and bone, cutting off all of Jason's fingers and making him lose his machete in the process. Freddy caught the falling weapon, while Jason looked at his stumps for a moment in disbelieve and surprise. With renewed strength, Freddy went on to slash Jason with both weapons now, the machete and his trusted glove. Mairi clasped her hand over her mouth. Jason was loosing. She had to do something. She just couldn't stand there and watch. She couldn't bear losing him again, even though he had forgotten her. She could not bear to stand there doing anything, while he fought for his life. She was sure, that his memories would return to him, somehow. The small woman looked around for something she could use as a weapon to assist her friend. And indeed her gaze fell upon an old rusty one-handed hatchet, that lay amongst a pile of rotten firewood. That would surely do. As she looked up again, the sight nearly broke her heart. Jason had fallen and tried to crawl away from the raging dream demon. He had given up, she could see it in his posture. He had given up, while Freddy enjoyed slashing the big killer. He sensed the change in Jason and enjoyed ripping out bits and pieces of Jason's back and thighs.  
Mairi's grip on the axe's handle tightened as she stomped over to the pier. She hadn't gotten far as Lori stepped in her way.

"What are you doing?"

Mairi shot her an angry glare.

"I'm going to end this madness once and for all! And I'm going to save your spoiled ass, so you better don't get in my way!"

Lori took a step back. She had never seen her sister this angry before. And the tone of her sister's voice made clear, that there was no way of keeping her from going. Mairi looked back over to Jason.

"Besides, I'm claiming what is mine!"

With that, she left the group of frightened teens.

"Hey, Lori."

Linderman said as he stepped up to Kia's side.

"Your sister is whether really tough, or she is the fucking terminator!"

* * *

Freddy hacked the machete at Jason's upper back, again and again, feeling the bigger man's resistance dwindle

"Give it up!"

He hissed angered. And indeed, Jason's movements ceased. Freddy knelt down beside the fallen giant, and with some effort turned him over, ready to deal his final blow. Jason just closed his eyes. What was the point in fighting anyway? This was not Crystal Lake. He didn't even know where he was or how to get home. And he was alone, with a broken heart. And the knowledge that he killed the woman he loved had ultimately broken his spirit. This time he hoped, that he would stay dead. So he waited for Freddy to make a move, as he heard her voice. Not in his head this time. And by the sound of her voice, she was mightily pissed.

"Hey, Freddy! Remember me? Old meat's back!"

Freddy Krueger jumped up and turned in surprise, just to see that infernal woman again. Moments later white hot pain shot through his whole body, as her knee connected hard with his groin. He sank to his knees, clutching his throbbing privates.

"Damn you, woman! "

He hissed through clenched teeth. Mairi slowly walked around him and over to Jason, planting herself between Freddy and her lover. Jason blinked up at her in disbelieve. Freddy was about to get up.

"Stay out of this you bitch! He is mine!"

He came at her with the machete.

"Wrong!"

Mairi hissed, while she made a small sidestep, blocking the weapon-wielding arm with the handle of her hatchet, pressing the hand down with it. In the same motion, she brought the palm of her left hand to Freddy's elbow, to secure the weapon arm, before hitting him in the chest with the hatchet. Freddy stumbled back.

"So you can fight bitch!"

he growled.

"I hate it when they fight back!"

He came at her again with a raised machete. And then Jason was upon him, blocking the machete with his strong arm while shoving his stumped hand into Freddy's abdomen. Hard. Freddy groaned in pain, but Jason didn't stop there. His fighting spirit had returned as had his rage. Besides, had he not promised to protect his girl? The very girl, that seemed to come to him, every time he needed her the most. Every time he was in danger. And he would protect her, even if this was the last thing he did. He grabbed the arm with the glove and yanked. He could feel the skin stretch, as the shoulder joint popped and finally the skin and muscles gave way. With a wet tearing sound, the arm came loose. Freddy wasn't ready to give up yet. In one last effort and with all the strength he had left, he pushed the machete right into Jason's chest, hoping to cut his damn heart in two. Jason stumbled backwards and sank to his knees.

"No!"

Mairi exclaimed, drawing Freddy's attention. He turned towards her, growling in anger. In his eyes, Mairi could see, that he would not stop until she was dead. And his eyes promised her a painful slow death. Freddy raised his machete and came at her. But just as he was ready to strike, Jason made his last move. For the last time, he pulled every ounce of strength he had left together and pushed himself up to his feet. With unsteady steps, he stalked over to Freddy and shoved the gloved arm through Freddy's back. The man's eyes went round in disbelieve as he looked down at his own hand sticking out of his chest. Mortally wounded he sank to his knees, the machete slipping from his suddenly limp fingers. Mairi quickly stooped down and picked it up.

"Hope you burn in hell asshole!"

She hissed through clenched teeth as she cut Freddy's head off. His limp body collapsed into the murky water. Mairi let the head fall to the ground and looked over to Jason, who had collapsed into a bloody broken heap. In a sudden fit of anger and despair, Mairi drew her foot back and kicked the severed head far over the lake, screaming out her frustration. She let the machete clatter to the ground and knelt beside Jason. She carefully lay one shaking hand on his chest with the other she carefully caressed his head.

"Jason."

She whispered while fighting back her tears.

"Look at me Jason, please."

He forced his one good eye open and briefly locked it to Mairi's. In that brief moment, he seemed to smile, but then his eye lost focus before it rolled back in his head.

"Don't you dare and die on my now!"

She said, finally seeing the extent of his injuries.

"Jason. I won't let your heart go!"

But he finally gave in to the pain and blood loss and his vision got blurry before everything faded to back.


	5. Out of the dark

**Chapter 5 - Out of the dark**

By the end of the next day, a tired and exhausted Mairi made her way up from her basement room into the family kitchen. She just yearned for a cup of hot coffee. Seeing Jason get slashed up by the dream demon had given her sleepless nights. Luckily their father had to leave the house for a couple of days, after seeing his little Lori was back home safe he just went on his usual business. He never noticed the bruises on Mairi. He never went down into her room. He never knew what really went on. Besides the grown ups in Springwood tended not to talk about Freddy Krueger.  
As she entered the kitchen she was met by her sister and her friends. Their wounds had been treated, while Mairi had to spend the time mostly locked up in her room. He knew her father had looked after little Lori and her friends, after all, he was a doctor. Sighing, Mairi went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. As she turned she met Lori's stern gaze.

"I can't believe you did this!"

Mairi ran a hand through her unruly hair, sighing in slight frustration. They had already been discussing this matter over and over again, the whole way home.

"You are endangering us all!"

Mairi sat the cup down.

"Lori, just cut it out. You will be safe here. Besides, I killed your friend down on the pier did I not!"

"Yeah! That was awesome! Like you chopped off his head and..."

Linderman chimed up from the other side from the table, only to earn some angry glares from Lori and Mairi, which quickly shut him up again. Kia stood up and went over to the little nurse, clearly taking her side and trying to defend her saviour.

"Lori. I too think you should let it rest. Your sister did save us all. From both killers."

Kia turned to Mairi.

"I haven't thanked you yet. If you hadn't shown up, I surely would be dead by now."

Mairi smiled up at the teen.

"You're welcome."

Mairi took a sip of her coffee, not wanting to spend any more time with them as necessary. She just wanted to get back into her basement room.

"No Kia. I won't let it rest!"

Lori snapped, before grabbing Mairi's upper arm to stop her from going away.

"What did you think you were doing? He is dangerous! I have seen him killing my classmates! He is a fucking monster!"

Mairi sighed and turned away from the kitchen-door, facing her sister once again.

"I saved your ass, end of story. And I did what I did, get over it! Just keep out of this Lori. This doesn't concern you. And eventually, I will get him home."

With that, she left them, fled down the stairs into her basement and locked the door. She wanted to be alone. She sighed deeply, as her gaze fell on the still form on the bed. He hadn't made a single move ever since he'd lost consciousness back at the lake. Mairi had to fight back tears, as she looked at him. He looked terrible. It had taken Mairi hours to patch him up together as far as it was possible, always fearing that he would die and forget her all over again. There were so many wounds inflicted on him, that whole parts of flesh were missing in some spots. And his fingers proved to be a challenge in patience. Mairi hoped they would grow back together so that he would be able to use his hand again. She sat down at the side of the bed and worriedly looked at his face. He was cut and bruised there as well. His jaw and nose were broken, as was the back of his skull. Ironically Mairi had been able to straighten out his nose quite a bit. Gently she ran the back of her index finger over his swollen purple cheek. His good eye was almost swollen shut. Again, fear held her heart with a cold grip. She knew he was a fighter, that he refused to die. But he wouldn't wake up either and she could not tell if he began to heal or not.

"Please come back to me, Jason."

She whispered. His heart had actually stopped twice, while she was sewing his wounds shut, but always sputtered back to life again. Carefully she put a hand on his chest. The right side of his ribcage was shattered along with his shoulder blade and upper arm. Beneath her hand his heart beat much to slow and uneven for her liking, his breathing barely visible, he was in a very critical condition. Mairi wiped a tear away and sat down on the chair she had pulled to the bedside. Laying her hand in his cold one she put her head down in the crook of her elbow and waited for any sign of improvement.

* * *

The first time Jason woke up, he groaned in pain. He drew a shaky breath in that burned its way down into his lungs. It felt like his insides were on fire and it seemed like every inch of his body was broken. He felt incredibly weak. He was confused and not able to see because his eye was swollen shut. Yet he was surprised that he had survived the fight with this strange man. Though at the moment he felt so terrible, he wished he hadn't. Where was he now? He didn't remember much from the moment on, the man had cut off his fingers. He wasn't at that lake anymore, though. It was too quiet around him, to be out in the open. And it did not smell of water and forest, but more like a dank basement room.  
He flinched as slender fingers carefully touched him. His body failed him, he strained his muscles, but they would not work. He realised, that he would not be able to fend off whatever would happen to him. Then he heard her voice

"Jason, hush. It's ok, you're safe."

He turned his head towards her voice, while her warm hand caressed his forehead.

 _Mairi?_

He asked warily.

"Yes, my love. Don't move. I'll give you something for the pain. You'll feel better in a moment."

She quickly prepared an injection with Demerol and gave it to Jason intravenously. It didn't take the drug long to take effect as he slowly relaxed. All the while, she stayed at his side, gently holding his good hand and stroking the top of his head. He managed to crack his good eye open a tiny bit, though he wasn't able to see much. It looked like he lay in a dark room. He tried to lift his right hand into view, only to be met with an intense burning sensation that shot through his upper arm, shoulder and down his thorax. He turned his head to get a view of his hand, only see it wrapped up, the fingertips sticking out of a thick layer of gauze bandage. Confusion clouded his eye.

 _What...?_

His head still pounded with a dull headache and every move made him dizzy. Yet he didn't fail to realise that his clothing had disappeared and was mostly replaced by clean white bandages.

 _Mairi..._

From what he could make out, she sat on a rather uncomfortable looking chair beside his bed. A smile crept on his face, as he realised, that she must have held wake the whole time he was out cold. Her bright blue eyes looked directly into his, and for a moment he wasn't able to breathe. He just stared at her, trying to figure out if he was just dreaming and he feared, that the dream demon would ruin that moment, where he lost himself in those blue orbs all over again. But the moment passed and his fear faded.

"Jason?"

she asked groggily. In the warm orange light of the lamp on her nightstand, her fading bruises really stood out. Jason had to swallow hard, as he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. How could he have ever forgotten her? Or hurt her? He knew, that he was the source of her bruises. He closed his eye for a moment and looked away in shame. Mairi could feel tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you pulled through. I couldn't bear losing you again."

She whispered. He could feel her light touch on his chest right over the spot where his heart beat in shame. He struggled to get his thoughts together, but the drug she gave him, made his mind foggy.

"Feeling better?"

She asked. He clenched his teeth while pressing his eyes shut. He could feel her soft fingers caressing his cheek so very lightly.

"Jason, look at me. Do you need more?"

As he finally looked up, Mairi could see how troubled her friend was, and it was not only because he was hurt so much. Something else affected him greatly.

"Jason, what's wrong?"

She asked with new worry welling up in her. A tear escaped her eyes, rolled down her cheek and fell on his.

 _You came for me._

He finally managed.

 _You came for me and pulled me out of the dark. And I...I..._

He stopped overwhelmed by his emotions. She looked down at him a long time with her loving warm gaze. She knew he felt bad about hitting her, she could tell by his troubled look. And Mairi had the feeling, that he had gone through much, even before they had finally met. Jason's eyes drifted shut, the physical and emotional strain taking its toll on his already weakened body. He flinched, however, as he felt the light touch of her lips on his, while she gently caressed the top of his head.

"I missed you so much, Jason.I'm glad to have you back."

She whispered against his lips, which sent a jolt through his body.

"Now rest, perhaps you'll feel better in the morning."

With that, she stood. As her fingers brushed his hand, he quickly caught her hand.

 _Mairi, please don't leave me. Can..you lay with me? I need to feel you near me._

She heard his voice in her head. She smiled down at him warmly.

"Of course, Jason."

Carefully she placed her body next to him, resting her head as high upon his shoulder as she dared. He had so many broken bones, so many gashes, it was nearly impossible to find a spot he wouldn't hurt. And though wincing in pain, he wrapped his arm around her pressing her tightly against his body, as if afraid she would just disappear. He soon drifted back into a deep slumber, shortly followed by her.

* * *

Jason awoke somewhere around mid-morning the next day. He still had Mairi in his arms and she lay snuggled up to him, head on his shoulder and an arm wrapped around his chest. He smiled down at her, enjoying the warmth of her body. He had missed her as well and he still couldn't believe, that she really had come for him. Found him in whatever dark place he was in and ultimately saved him from his enemy. Carefully he turned sideways. The night's rest had done a lot for his beaten body and he felt a lot better than before. Most of the more shallow cuts had healed already, but he knew that his numerous broken bones would need a little longer to mend together again. The terrible feeling of weakness, however, had vanished. And he was able to move again, without being in constant pain. He kissed the top of her head, taking in her scent. She stirred, rolling onto her back and stretching out her sore legs. The patterns of bruises that had traced down the side of her face, shoulder and arm had disappeared overnight. She really healed as fast as he did, if not faster.

 _Good morning, little one._

He sent her his thoughts. She smiled, blinking sleepily, before rolling back on her side and snuggling up against him. She trailed a finger over his lips before she pushed herself up on one elbow and gave her love a good morning kiss. This time, however, the kiss was neither light nor quick. It was a deep kiss, full of longing. They explored their mouths with each other's tongue as if they kissed for the first time. As they finally broke apart, they were both panting for air.

 _Nice way to say good morning._

She heard him tease, as a reply she licked the tip of his nose teasingly and smiled down at him.

"Do you have any idea, how long you've been away?"

His smile faded and he shook his head no. He very well remembered now the way he had passed away. Remembered the fear on her face as she watched him being tortured. He could only imagine, how she must have felt, during his fight with Freddy. She tilted her head sideways as her gentle eyes roamed the planes of his face.

"Aw Jason, don't look at me like that. I'll tell you later ok, but now I just want to feel you near me."

Jason had to admit that he kind of liked that idea. Toying with her hair, he gently pulled her face down again until their lips touched. The time they were apart from each other had done nothing to diminish their passion. Jason's heartbeat began to pick up, grew strong and steady as he let his hand wander down her back until he was gently stroking her behind. She lightly giggled at this, as her body reacted to him. Each touch of his strong cold fingers sent an electric feeling through her body that was followed by wave after wave of pleasure. She trailed her fingers over his abdomen, carefully not to hurt him, yet leaving fiery trails where her hot fingers touched his cold skin. Jason closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the excitement he felt. Only now realising how much he had missed her. How much he depended on her. He let his hand wander further down and between her legs, gently caressing the insides of her thighs, before finding her wet spot. He had missed that too. Here, however, she stopped him.

"Jason no."

He froze. Never before had she rejected him. Fear sparked in his heart, that she might have second thoughts or still held some kind of resentment against him. It would break him to lose her now. He was too deeply in love with her to deal with her rejection. Seeing her flushed cheeks and heaving chest, however, told him otherwise. Her body still reacted to his touch.

 _Why not?_

He tried to muster the best sad eyes he could make, which was remarkably easy seeing how bruised and swollen his face still was. She smiled down at him lovingly caressing his cheeks.

"You have some nasty wounds and a couple of broken bones. Your femur was nearly shattered, as was your shoulderblade and ribcage. I don't want to see you in pain."

 _I'm a little more resilient than you give me credit for._

He smiled up at her pouting a little, yet he understood. To be honest he wasn't quite feeling up to it either since every move still hurt quite a lot. Even though his body longed for her, the bulge beneath the blanket was unmistakable. For a moment she thoughtfully looked at his sign of need, gently rubbing the palm of her hand over his erect manhood beneath the blanket.

 _You are not making it any easier..._

She smiled, before tossing the blanket away, revealing his arousal.

"You are not allowed to move, ok? And I'll be careful. If it hurts too much, I'll stop."

As a response, he gave her a mischievous smile and gently slid his middle finger into her minge.

 _I still have one good hand._

She bit her lower lip and tossed her head back, firmly yet gently grasping his shaft and stroking the length of it. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in. She felt him getting even harder and the need to feel him inside her nearly drove her crazy. Carefully she straddled him, but not easing her self down just yet. She wanted to play with him first. She gently kissed him, sucking teasingly his lower lip, before she licked and nibbled her way down. He pressed his head into the pillow, exposing his throat even more. Her hands lightly grazed over his nipples and down his flanks. As a response, he had to bite his lips to keep from groaning out loudly. Her wet tongue trailed further down, licking his nipples and then down his stomach. The hairs on his arms began to stand on end as she did so and he really had to fight the urge to buck his hips up.  
He ran his thumb over one of her hard nipples, playing with it gently. She reached beneath her and supported his erection while she slid over it, careful not to put too much pressure on his broken thigh. She moaned from pleasure as she did so. She nearly had forgotten how good his big organ felt inside of her, though she needed a moment to adjust herself. She started to move slowly at first, his one hand on the tender pale flesh of her hips. He did his best to stay still but as pleasure took them both, he began to move with her. By now, his body was too lost in the ecstasy her body caused, that he did only feel the sweet pain of his need. This time they both came hard. His hips bucked up several times filling her with the length of him. Her spasms were equally wild, and she could feel her legs trembled and tingled. She collapsed on his chest, while he was still inside her. She just loved the feeling to linger. With wild passion they kissed each other, renewing the bonds they made so long ago. As they broke for air, his look was between bewilderment and utter satisfaction. He pressed their sweat covered bodies together, while she rested her head on his chest, listening to the now steady sound of his heart.

 _That was awesome, Mairi._

She heard his voice in her head after a long while. She smiled.

"It was. I still can't use my legs."

That was when she remembered, that some of his worst injuries were now beneath her. She wanted to get up, but his big hand on her back held her firmly in place.

 _Stay. It's ok I'm fine._

Mairi nodded. They started kissing and caressing each other. Exploring each other's body with their hands.

 _You have lost a lot of weight._

She heard his concerned voice in her head. Her expression turned sad, as she trailed her thumbs over his cheeks.

"I wasn't eating right in the time you were gone. In fact, I just functioned on a very basic level."

Was her simple answer. He trailed his fingers down her spine, gently stroking her behind a moment before running his finger up her flanks again. His big eye stared into hers lovingly, understanding the pain she must have felt. He had been there too, long ago. With the difference, that his mother never woke up again.

 _Now how long have I been gone?_

He asked. For a moment Mairi's eyes swam with pain before she answered.

"Nearly one year."

He cocked his head to the side before planting another long and passionate kiss on Mairi's full lips.

 _Well, that explains a lot..._

He said ambiguously. Mairi raised an eyebrow at him, yet soon was busy kissing him again. As she scooted down a bit, she suddenly knew what he meant.

"Oh, Jason."

She said with a sultry tone. He licked his lips, trailing a finger down between her breasts and stopped right over her mount.

Do you want to go another round?

He asked as innocently as he could. He received a mischievous look for an answer before she settled between his legs. She began to lick her way down his shaft, then took him into her mouth. She sucked his cock hard while massaging his balls.

 _I guess...that...means...yes_

she heard his nearly garbled mental message, which made her smile. She gave him another good lick, twisting her tongue around his tip. She could tell he was ready for the ride. This time she needed no adjustment as they both began to move in unison, yet their climax was no less ecstatic.  
This time Mairi lay panting beside him, head on his upper arm.

"I will not be able to walk ever again."

She said. Her legs still tingled and felt like they were made out of rubber.

 _Hm...too bad. Then you have to stay in bed with me._

She giggled, thinking this idea through.

 _I don't think it would get boring..._

"You should heal up. And that means rest. Besides, when you are healed, you can do some work too."

He playfully pinched her side.

 _Sometimes you are so mean to me._

Again she had to laugh.

"Sometimes?"

Propping herself up on one arm, she looked in his eyes. This gentle big green-brown orb only she had the privilege to see. Just as she was about to kiss him a knock sounded at her door, accompanied by a female voice.

"Mairi? Is everything ok with you? It's 2 pm already. You've missed breakfast and lunch."

Jason raised his eyebrow in question while she leant her forehead against his chest.

"Yeah, Lori, I'm ok. Just slept in. I'll be up shortly."

And to Jason, she whispered.

"As soon as my legs start working again."

Jason pointed at the door.

 _Who is that? And where are we anyway?_

Mairi sat up.

"She's my sister. Welcome to the Campbell basement."

He smiled at her remark.

"Jason, I'll just grab something to eat and head to the store. I desperately need to buy something. I'll be back later. You try..."

 _And rest, I know I know..._

He paused and gave her a lustful smile.

 _Don't take too long, it surely will get boring down here alone. And you know how fast I heal, I'll be eager to work by the time you get home._

Mairi laughed out loud and went for the shower on still unsteady legs.

* * *

Later that evening Mairi returned to the basement. It had taken her longer than expected to collect the items from the shop. She was surprised to find Jason out of bed and stretching his muscles out. He was carefully avoiding to put too much weight on his broken leg and his right shoulder and flanks were still badly bruised. For a moment she just stood and marvelled how his muscles rippled under his smooth, pale skin. His body was amazing, so well build it reminded her of a Greek god. She took a deep breath and entered with a smile and said jokingly.

"You know there are windows right? Boots don't count as clothing."

Jason shrugged at an answer.

 _My clothed have miraculously disappeared. You don't happen to know where they are?_

She giggled, greeting her boyfriend with a hug and a kiss.

"I see you are better."

He nodded.

 _Much better. Though I guess I will limp for a couple of days._

Mairi cocked her head.

"Let me see your hand, please."

She routinely unwrapped the bandaged and carefully exposed the fingers. They were still bruised and swollen, but only the sutures sticking out, reminded her that they were completely severed.

"Can you wiggle your fingers?"

He could. Mairi gave a satisfied nod, stalking around his chiselled body. She gave him a clap on his firm butt.

"If you can move around like this, I'll give you a clean bill of health then."

He smiled, limping after his little nurse until he had captured her in a tight embrace. He pressed his naked body against her, gently nibbling at the nape of her neck. This time she didn't need to hear his thoughts to know what he was thinking about. She could feel it.

"Oh dear. Give me a break."

She laughed, turning around in his arms and giving him another deep kiss, while toying with his semi-hard.

"Besides, I bought you something."

He gave her a questioning look. She motioned for him to sit on the bed. Mairi took a seat beside him.

"You're clothes. They were mere rags, and they smelled really bad of death and decay... I bought you new stuff."

She laid out a couple of boxers, jeans, t-shirts and sweater, as well as a dark blue jacket for him, that looked quite similar to his old one. For a moment he ran his fingers over the material, before cupping her cheeks and kissing her deeply, pulling her onto his lap with ease.

 _Thank you._

She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a deep and longing kiss, gently nibbling his lower lip. Then she stood up, smiling down at him with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Now try them on, I'll wait for you upstairs. It's time to meet the family."

As she turned to look back from the door, she really had to laugh out loud. At this moment Jason had lost all the menace he was so known for. He stood there like a berated little boy, with hanging shoulders and head, looking up at her with his big eyes. His almost helpless look would have been cute. But the fact, that he was naked, with a raging hard on and only waring his black worn boots just made her laugh.

"Relax Jason, they won't bite. Just try and don't kill them ok?"

Giggling she went upstairs, she could have sworn Jason had pulled a face on her. Tonight she had planned to watch a little TV with her boyfriend, just like the other did upstairs. Tonight, they both would be part of the family if her sister wanted or not. Mairi felt, that after all her Jason had been through for them, they should show a little gratitude and welcome him upstairs as a family friend.  
As she entered the kitchen, Linderman and Kia hastily got some space between the two of them. Mairi smiled.

 _Exactly the right thing for Jason to have around. Horny teens. It will test his patience. But then, they do nothing we wouldn't._

As she, however, saw the guilty look on their faced she had to laugh out loud

"Relax you two. I'm not your mother nor your babysitter. If you have the warm and fuzzies, then go ahead and ignore me."

Still smiling, she went straight to the fridge taking a good look inside, hoping that they had left her one cold beer. Luckily Jason was ok with her enjoying an occasional beer or two, as long as she wasn't drunk as fuck afterwards. Tonight would she would enjoy one. Tonight she would celebrate their reunion. She felt happy for the first time in nearly one year. And she felt alive like she too had been pulled out of the dark and into the light. Besides, he had managed to wash the worry of the last two days away quickly. Out of the corners of her eye, she saw the relieved look on their faces. And a mischievous gleam in the girl's eyes. Mairi looked over her arm towards them and added with a more stern tone of voice.

"As long as you to don't do it on the kitchen table."

Linderman swallowed.

"Yes Ma'am."

Which made Mairi laugh even harder.

"Is everything all right with you?"

Kia suddenly asked.

"We haven't seen you in two days, except for that stupid argument in the kitchen...and you were all alone with him downstairs... Besides, you were the only one who did not receive any treatment for your injuries. You must hurt like hell."

Mairi smiled, straightening up and turning towards them, one hand still on the fridge door.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry. Or do I look sick to you?"

Kia shook her head no and nervously glanced over at Linderman.

"We were really worried he would harm you. How is he doing?"

Mairi tilted her head to the side and regarded the two teenagers with a friendly smile.

"Don't worry, sweety. He won't harm me and we have been through worse."

The kids exchanged a confused look.

"We?"

Kia asked then, the shadow of confusion crossing over her features. Mairi nodded.

"We."

She repeated and closed the fridge door, revealing Jason's hulking form in the shadows of the doorway. Kia leapt back barely stifling a terrified shriek, while Linderman's eyes just went wide. Jason limped into the light of the kitchen. The new clothes looked good on him. Especially the jeans as they were of a tight fit and revealed both his package and his firm round butt. The t-shirt spanned tightly over his well-muscled chest. He had his machete sheathed and strapped to his left leg and his mask back on. He took another step forward into the room, now standing beside Mairi dwarfing her. Linderman swallowed, taking an involuntarily step back. He himself was not the biggest guy, but to see the woman next to the killer, made him realise how huge Jason really was. The killer was standing at least 6'5". And the boy noted something else. Pointing at Jason he said.

"Wow. He really healed fast. Two days ago he was a bloody mess."

Mairi looked up at her lover with an unreadable expression and smiled.

"He did.

Kia visibly shook herself.

"Aren't you afraid of him?"

Mairi simply shook her head no, gently placing her small warm hand on Jason's arm, before she introduced the kids to Jason. He gave a sharp nod in acknowledgement but showed no other reaction. Seeing that there would be no further conversation Mairi turned towards her big man and said while taking him by the hand.

"Come on Jason, let's go to the living room. Maybe there's a nice movie showing tonight."

The giant killer allowed the little nurse to lead the way, following her calmly. As they entered the living room, Lori's jaw dropped, as she sat on the couch pointing at Jason. Will, who sat beside Lori and had an arm wrapped around her simple stared at the unlikely pair.

"Mairi! What the fuck?"

Mairi briefly glared at the younger woman, before she turned towards Jason. Pointing over her shoulder and rolling her eyes she explained with the tone of annoyance.

"Jason, that's my sister Lori and her boyfriend. Will, right?"

Will nodded, at an utter loss for words, and wondering, how Jason managed to walk around already, while he still took painkillers for the cut he received by Jason's machete.  
Jason cocked his head to the side, regarding Lori with an unblinking stare.

 _She tried to help me in my nightmare._

He told his little nurse. Mairi glanced over her shoulder before looking back at Jason an eyebrow raised.

"Did she?"

Jason shrugged.

 _Nah, she's a real scream queen. But to her credit, she tried._

Mairi giggled. Behind them, Kia and Linderman entered the living room and sat down on the couch next to Lori. They already had bottles of beer in front of them, so Mairi didn't mind that they practically excluded them. Again. Besides, she really was looking forward to the look on Lori's face, when they would find their own space to settle down and have a nice evening. Even if it was on the floor.

"Mairi. What is it doing here? I've told you what happened on the rave. And at Westing Hills. It won't stop until we are all dead."

Mairi sighed in slight irritation.

"We are going to watch TV with you. You could at least be a bit more grateful. You made HIM fight your dream guy!"

"You know, she's right, Lori!"

Will suddenly said, earning an incredulous look from Lori.

"Perhaps, if we scoot over a little, you will fit on the couch with us."

Mairi smiled at him warmly.

"Don't worry, we'll take the armchair."

Mairi pointed at the big comfy chair next to the couch. They still would have a good view at the TV and still have a little privacy. Jason limped over to the armchair and sat down without hesitation, before he pulled Mairi into his lap, letting her rest against his broad chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, almost cradling her like a child. Mairi enjoyed the look on Lori's face, as she stared at the pair with wide eyes. Mairi relaxed into Jason's secure hold on her, feeling his chest rise and fall in deep even breaths. Soon she noticed that she had fallen into the same rhythm. Occasionally she sipped on her beer, only sporadically following the action of the movie.

 _What happened to Brandon and Chris. Did they make you any further trouble? Did they...hurt you?_

Jason asked out of the blue. Mairi shook her head.

"No. Michael killed them and brought your mask back to me. He thought it would make me feel better."

He regarded her with a long look.

 _Did it?_

Again she shook her head, entwining her fingers to his

 _So Mr Boogyman came back?_

"On the same evening actually."

Jason chuckled.

 _Guess that genius really has bad timing._

Mairi straightened up in a sudden movement and punched his arm, causing Lori and her friends to flinch on the couch.

"Jason! That's not funny!"

He raised his arms in a defensive gesture, feigning fear.

 _All right, oh mighty one, I yield I yield._

Mairi giggled and settled down against his chest again. Only then she got aware the looks the group of teenagers gave them, which made her giggle even more. Beneath her, she could feel Jason shift a little, readjusting his hold on her before he began drawing patterns on her back. She reacted almost immediately with goosebumps. Mairi looked up at him, right into his smiling eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him and knowing what he had in mind she gave him a barely visible nod. His smile beneath his mask grew wider. He stood up with such a sudden motion that all four teens jumped in unease and fear. Jason was still cradling her against his chest, now carrying her bridal style in direction of the basement.

"Nighty night"

Mairi called in a sing-song voice, waving over Jason's shoulder, before he opened the basement door and they disappeared, leaving four startled young people behind.  
This night, they didn't even make it to the bed.

* * *

By the end of the week, most of the teens had eased down a little with the big killer around. Though the tension between the siblings was still palpable, their arguments were mostly short and relatively civil. Jason kept to himself most of the time and never interacted with the group, though it was clear, that he somehow managed to communicate with the little nurse.  
It was a quiet Saturday evening, with the wind howling through the street and rain pouring down. Mairi was in the kitchen, preparing herself something to eat as she felt his strong hands on her. He massaged her neck and shoulders, knowing that she used to tense up there. Mairi closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of his gentle yet strong fingers. Then he trailed them deliberately slow down, before sneaking them under her sweater caressing her stomach. She pressed her body back against his and straightened up a bit, allowing him to cup her breasts and nuzzle her neck. Snickering Mairi turned around and he lifted her up on the kitchen counter with ease. Mairi wrapped both her legs around his behind thus pressing him firmly against her open groin. In wonder, she noticed, that his little touch had already caused her sex to pulse in need. How he was able to let her react this way she didn't know. And to be honest she didn't care either. The only important things she cared about were her man, her love. She wiggled around a bit teasingly and flung her arms around his neck, while he let his hands roam over her back. She pushed his mask up a bit and to the side, before she kissed him with wild passion. She loved the feeling of his rock hard muscles pressed against her. She was about to ask him down into the privacy of their basement as she heard a voice beside her.

"Oh dear lord, Mairi! What about some decency?"

Mairi put Jason's mask back into place before she turned her head to face her sister, while she still stayed as close to Jason as possible.

"What about you pulling the stick out of your ass?"

Lori glared at her. Jason straightened up and taking the plate Mairi had prepared in his hand, he said to Mairi.

 _I'll wait in the living room..._

As he passed Lori he growled deeply, making her quickly step out of his way. The blond haired teen glared daggers into his back, before she turned back to Mairi. The nurse still sat on the counter, dangling her legs as she waited for Lori to say something. She didn't have to wait long.

"Really Mairi? Have you gone crazy? What do you see in that thing to let it touch you like this?"

Mairi cocked her head, regarding her sister with a long look.

"You wouldn't understand it, Lori. You've been here sheltered all your life. Never been out in this cold fast-paced world. Never been through anything much. And don't start with Mom. That was a long time ago when you were little."

Lori took a deep breath.

"It killed a whole bunch of my friends! It's a cold-blooded murder machine. It came out of a cornfield, completely set on fire, but the only thing it did was killing my peers. "

The blond woman paused.

"Maybe if you explain, I could understand!"

Mairi thought about it, deciding to give it a try.

"He found me in a hopeless place. He showed me kindness, he gave me hope when I had none. And he makes me feel safe and loved and wanted again. And for that I love him with my whole heart."

Lori shook her head in disbelieve

"You really must have gone crazy. What happened to Brandon anyway. He was such a nice guy. Good looking and with some good manners. And he was not a zombie!"

"Jason is no zombie! Well, and Brandon, he was a major asshole... and not my concern any longer."

Mairi hopped down from the counter and went in direction of the living room.

"Mairi, get real! You've been brainwashed by that thing!"

Lori snapped, their conversation getting louder. Mairi whirled around.

"Stop calling him a thing! Or it! He is not a thing, monster or whatever. His name is Jason and he is the man I love! I'm starting to believe you are just jealous!"

Lori was taken aback.

"What? Why would I be jealous of such a THING! Look at him, he looks like a dead fuck! Have you ever taken a closer look at that thing's face? I was unfortunate enough to see it and it still gives me nightmares! Besides it is a total retard, that can't even talk!"

By now Mairi was furious. How could her sister say such things after all that happened? The nurse had to fight hard, not to punch her sister in the face. Or grab a kitchen knife.

"You ungrateful bitch. You know that he did your dirty work and nearly paid the price! He almost died, because you used him as a shield against that Freddy Krueger!"

In the living room, the group of teens shared concerned looks before glancing over to Jason. The argument in the kitchen was loud enough to be heard by all of them. And Lori had said some nasty things about the big killer. Things, that made Jason look like the pissed off goalie they had first met at the rave. His posture was rigid and his hands were clenched around the armrests. They all flinched, as the hockey-masked killer jumped to his feet in a fluid motion and heaved his chest with a deep intake of air. Slowly he drew his machete, gripping its handle so tightly, his knuckles cracked.

"Oh shit!"

Kia whispered, clutching herself to Linderman, as Jason silently stalked over to the arguing siblings, machete at the ready. Still, the three teenagers looked on hoping that Mairi could stop him from killing.

"And to think you'd exchange Brandon for this freakshow! I have seen him when I went into his nightmare. He wasn't hard to miss. He was the ugliest child there I've ever seen with creepy eyes."

"Would you stop that! He can hear you! And only because he is blind in one eye doesn't mean his ugly! Besides his eyes are beautiful. Have you ever really looked at them?"

Mairi argued back. She didn't think of him as ugly. He had rather defined features after all.

"I don't care if hears me or not. He can't even speak for himself so what the fuck!"

Again, Jason took a deep calming breath. Neither woman had noticed him standing in the darkened hallway, but he could see, that Mairi was fighting hard to hold back tears. He understood, that her sister's words hurt her as well. It was enough. No one, not even a family member was allowed to hurt his Mairi and go unpunished. He would settle this argument once and for all, though Mairi would probably not approve of killing her sister. With an angry yet carefully measured movement, he threw the machete. Vibrating it embedded itself right between the women in the door frame. Both women shrieked and jumped a step back before looking at him with big eyes. Jason walked up to the women with long confident strides, grabbed his machete and yanked it out of the wood with an angry motion. Absolute silence filled the room, no one dared to move, no one dared to speak up. Mairi stared up at him with pleading eyes, while Lori was visibly scared and took another step back. Jason walked up to his little nurse and positioned himself behind her, pressing her against his body with on protective arm over her shoulders and chest. The other hand, that still held the machete, was placed in front of Mairi but angled downwards. He turned the gaze of his cold eyes on the younger woman and cleared his throat.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners at all?"

He actually spoke in his deep raspy voice, that always sounded like he had a vicious cold.

"You are just another bully with no respect for anyone! She is your sister! The older one with a little more life experience. And she just saved your life. Make no mistake little girl. If it was not for Mairi, you would be just another bloody corpse! "

He sheathed his machete, before wrapping that arm around Mairi as well, pressing her even closer to her body.

"Your sister is so much that you are not. Kind-hearted and brave for instance. It's sad to see that these traits don't run in the family."

With that he gently pushed Mairi out of the kitchen and led her to the living room, leaving a speechless Lori behind. Then he stopped and half turned around.

"You know, the funny thing about monsters is, they never really die and they will always come back. Perhaps not this year, perhaps not next year. But don't think you have seen the last of him. You better learn to protect yourself."

With that he entered the living room and flung himself into the armchair, pulling Mairi down with him.

"Jo Jason my man, great speech!"

Kia commented cheeringly. Jason gave her a nod, before turning his gaze towards Mairi. He gently put his hand on the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

 _You ok?_

He asked her mentally. She nodded and leaned into his touch.

"Thank you."

She whispered. He smiled at her.

 _No thank you. I've heard, what you said. I think we both found love in a hopeless place._

They locked their eyes and in this moment no words were necessary to convey the simple message, they read in each other's gaze: I love you.  
Mairi reached up and pulled the mask to the side so that only his good side was revealed and gently placed a kiss on his lip.  
Kia sat up straight.

"You know, you two are too sweet together. If you wanna take that creepy mask off, be my friend. But...don't do it on the kitchen table ok?"

Both chuckled at this before Jason settled back lazily having Mairi lean her head into the crook of his neck.  
Lori finally entered the living room. She walked over to the couple in the armchair, her eyes cast down. Nervously fondling with her hands she finally said in a small voice:

"Mairi, Jason. I'm sorry. I know, I behaved like a moron. I don't know what came over me."

She paused, looking into Jason's eyes.

"You are right. I was being disrespectful. To both of you. I hope, I can make it up to you someday."

Jason just gave her a courtesy nod, while Mairi looked at her sister with a warm smile. Well. That was a start. Lori smiled nervously before sitting down on the couch.  
Disinterested they gazed at the telly, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. After a while, however, Jason thought.

Mairi. I wanna go home. I don't belong here. And so do you. This doesn't feel like you are a part of this family. This is not your home.

He could feel her nod before she whispered in his ear.

"Let's get some sleep and then drive home tomorrow. I need to go to work again soon anyway."

Jason was about to answer, as a news report caught his attention. He sat up straight.

 _Mairi listen._

The anchorman said:

"...just arrived us. Notorious serial killer Michael Myers was caught this evening by the Haddonfield police department. After being on a killing spree involving the attempted murder of his 10-year-old niece and his longtime psychiatrist Dr Loomis, Myers was subdued in his old home. ..."

"Michael!"

they said in unison looking at each other in shock. The news footage had shown Michael being dragged half conscious out of the entrance.

"Oh no, poor Michael."

Linderman turned too them.

"Poor guy? That is a serial killer! He is single handily responsible for destroying a little town..."

Jason nodded, while Mairi said.

"Yes, well, but so is Jason...Besides, I know that guy. Worked with him a long time ago."

Then she turned to her love.

"They will torture him for sure."

Jason cocked his head.

 _Don't worry we'll get him back. Let's go down, sleep and tomorrow head for Haddonfield._

"You would do that for him?"

She asked. Jason half nodded, half shrugged.

 _I do that mainly for you. But he had cared for you while I was gone. I feel I owe him as much._

Mairi smiled at him in new admiration, before they said their good nights.  
A little while later they lay in bed together. Somehow Mairi knew that she would not find a good night's rest, too many thoughts swirled together in her mind. Thoughts about Michael, about how he had cared for her when she was in grief. And thoughts about the recent events. About what was said.

"Jason?"

She asked after a while.

 _Can't sleep?_

He asked. He could feel her nod.

 _Me neither. What troubles you, my love?_

He propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at his woman.

"What you said about Freddy... Do you think he will seek revenge on you?"

Jason thought long about that question before finally shaking his head no.

 _I don't think so. He tried to use me as a pawn in his game and found that he could not control me. He will not try again. But I'm not so sure about you and your family. You did piss him off, and his demise was at your hands._

Mairi looked at him with her clear blue eyes. Putting her hand on his right cheek, she answered.

"I will be safe, he will not harm me."

Jason leaned into her touch.

 _What makes you so sure. You beheaded him._

She gently kissed his bad cheek.

"I'm so sure because I've got you."

Jason's eyes softened and he kissed her deep and lovingly.


	6. Wash it all away

**Chapter 6 - Wash it all away**

Nearly 400 miles away, Michael was lifted up by two sets of rough hands. He was bound with a sturdy iron chain, that cuffed his hands to his middle as well as it bound his feet together. He was not able to even lift his hands high enough to scratch his head and was only able to make mini steps. They had left his mask on, taped it around his neck so that he was mostly breathing the stale air he exhaled. It made him a little light-headed since the openings of the mask's mouth and nose were not nearly big enough to let a sufficient amount of air in. Michael forced his heavy eyelids open, but his vision was too blurry to see anything other than dark shapes. He had been heavily sedated as he was brought here, what he assumed to be a police station. In front of him, he could see the blurry shapes of 6 men, but he could be wrong about that, as his eyes kept drifting shut and his head dipping down. Besides he had a vicious headache as he was hit over the head not too long ago.

"Guys, he's awake. Give your best then!"

He heard a voice that seemed to come from far away. It took him a moment to let the words sink in, but as they did his heartbeat picked up a notch. He knew he should be alarmed by those words. Knew he should brace himself. But in the drug-induced daze, he could do nothing. His head lolled back, as the two guys to either side of him yanked him upright and tightened their grips on his upper arms. The first fist landed right into the pit of his stomach. He doubled over and did exactly what the men wanted from him. A storm of kicks and verbal insults rained down on him. Michael tried to protect himself, tried to curl himself up. But he just couldn't. The heavy shackles prevented him from protecting his head, or even curling up. Besides, the strong drugs made his limbs heavy. He seldom had felt so helpless.

"Sick bastard! Tried to kill a little child!"

He could make out some of the insults. That meant the attack on him was justified. They were only stretching the law into self-administered justice. Another kick landed in his ribs and he could feel them shatter. The next went right into his groin. Thanks to the drugs he didn't care though. The pain meant nothing to him at the moment. But he knew that this was only the beginning of his torment. Those guard's shift would end sometime during the day, and the next shift would bring new drugs, new insults and new torment.  
It seemed to take an eternity until the storm of kicks ended. They just left him lying on the floor. Left him in his blood and bile. Michael felt miserable, dull pain throbbed through his body. The voices in his head screamed and cussed at him. Told him, that he was a failure. That he had gone soft. That he was led into a trap. They blamed him to be weak, and he knew he was. He knew he had failed miserably, that he had been so close. Again. They taunted him. Told him, that those policemen would torture him until he was nothing more than a slobbering mess. And he knew they were right. The voices told him, that this time there would be no Mairi to save him. That she had made him weak. Weak enough to get tricked by his old doctor. Michael coughed up more blood, that could not drain out of his mask sufficiently. The voices were right. They had lured him to his old home and like a good dog, he had gone inside. Loomis had been waiting for him, had talked him down enough, that he nearly had lost his weapon. For that, he had slashed at the doctor, though this was only a meagre attempt at Sam Loomis' life. He has had every opportunity to kill the man, yet he didn't. Michael rolled over onto his stomach as he felt blood and bile rising. He had been shot again, in the chest. The same side, he had felt his rips shatter. Every breath burned its way down into his lungs, yet breathing had become difficult. He would survive though, he always did. Though he hoped, that this time he would die. That it would be over and the voices in his head would finally shut up. Michael pressed his eyes shut. His headache made him dizzy and the tranquillizer Loomis had shot him, slowly cleared out his system. He remembered everything. He already had her, he just had needed to plunge the knife down. But she had talked to him, managed to shut the voices up for only a little bit. And then Loomis had been there and beat the living daylights out of him with a two-by-four. He groaned a little, finally curling himself into a tight ball as far as the constrictive chains would allow it. His whole body hurt, but he knew it would get even worse. And with the premonition of doom, he asked himself how long it would take this time until one of the men would lay hands on him. He already had been through a lot of abuse during his early years. When he was a young boy and later as a teenager, he had suffered greatly at the hands of nurses and orderlies. They had terrorized the whole ward, but sooner or later they all had terrible accidents. Every time they had drugged and bound him, the young kid who had been Michael had died a little more. He knew, that what made him human would suffer again greatly.  
At this moment, Michael Myers felt like the six-year-old boy again, that had been taken away from his family in the middle of the night, not knowing what awaited him. He held the same hopelessness and confusion now. And there was nothing he could do at the moment. Due to the drugs, he was not able to break the chains that bound him. So he just stared at the grey iron bars, dreading the returns of these men.  
He drifted in and out of consciousness, hoping he would heal enough to bear the next beating. Or to find a way out of here. In the morning a doctor came to give him his next shot and his world turned grey and fuzzy again. In late afternoon the doctor came again, this time accompanied by an officer to inject him a new dose of a heavy tranquillizer alongside with muscle relaxant. As the heavy iron door slid open a third time that day, they found the infamous killer in a corner of his tiny cell leaning against a wall. Saliva was dripping out of his mouth since he wasn't able to swallow properly and run down over his chin and finally out of the mask, sullying the chest part of his coverall. They did nothing to help him, didn't remove his mask to allow him to get some fresh air. Didn't treat the wounds he had received during the beating the evening before. Didn't clean him up. Didn't change his clothes he had soiled. Nobody came to enable him to go to the bathroom. Instead, they just let him vegetate in that state of drug-induced fog his mind was clouded in. It didn't take long for the new drugs to show the effect. Michael sunk to the floor, as the world begun to spin around him. The dizziness made him sick to the stomach, he felt bile burn its way up his throat and fill his mouth. faintly felt it run out of his mouth and cover the insides of his mask. Faintly he felt a warm wetness grow between his legs again, as he wasn't even able to control his most rudimentary bodily functions anymore. Then he dozed off.  
Only to be awoken by a kick to the guts. He gasped for air, tried to push himself up, but only manage to twist his elbow and bang his head hard on the floor. The men laughed and kicked him some more.

"Get him to the other cell, boys."

He heard the officer say and moments later he was roughly lifted up by strong hands.

"Hope you like some company, Mikey. I've got a nice cosy cell for you with three hardy criminals, who would like to make friends with you."

 _Oh no. No. No NO._

Michael thought and tried to struggle, tried to get on his feet. But his muscles did not work and his feet dragged behind him limply as they dragged him over the floor. He felt the stung of a needle and then the chief's voice was next to his ear.

"Just to make sure you play nice Mikey. I really hope you have some fun."

The man paused a moment before he whispered.

"You don't deserve to be alive. You deserve to die a slow and horrible death. You have killed my little girl, my little Annie."

Michael heard a metal door slide open and he blood-stained into the cell.

"Here's little Mikey! Have fun with him guys!"

The door fell shut again and through his haze, Michael felt the presence of at least three men closing in on him. The fellow prisoners laughed roughly, as the turned him onto his stomach. And only moments later he could feel big hands groping his butt roughly.

"Dude! Look at this nice little butt!"

One of the men laughed.

"I think I'll have the first round. Haven't had a decent fuck in a couple of months!"

Michael could feel bile rising yet again. He knew what would come next. The guy grabbed his hair and bent his head back, biting hard into his shoulder. Hard enough to draw blood.

"How do you like that, you asshole!"

The deep voice teased, followed by laughter.

"Normally I like a tight pussy. But I've been long enough in prison to appreciate a tight ass."

He could hear the sound of tearing clothes as they ripped the jumpsuit apart and then felt the cold of the cell on his exposed skin. He pressed his eyes shut, trying to brace himself for the pain that would come.

"Hold'em down, boys."

The man commanded his fellow inmates.

"Heard you killed little children. You know what happens to shit like you. I'll rip you a new one, you fucker!"

The man shouted in his ear. Michael was pulled closer to the man and knees were pressed on his already bruised torso and neck, as well as into his calves. This wasn't necessary though, he could not even move a muscle. Even breathing seemed to get harder and harder and having a heavy set man lean on his broken ribs didn't make it any easier. But at the moment, he just hadn't the strength to struggle or to focus on his breathing. Hands grabbed his butt cheeks and pull them apart. And then pain exploded in his lower back, a sharp pain, that travelled up his spine and gnawed at the insides of his guts. He knew that this was just the beginning. His stomach emptied again and with nowhere to go, his face was engulfed by his own vomit. While he heard the man laughing, he tried to get the sticky fluid out of his nostrils, tried to breath and get air in.  
The man laughed and shoved inside of him again and again, while Michael began to panic. It was only worsened by his own voices laughing at him. Telling him, that he deserved it, that this was the punishment for his failure. In his thoughts, he begged the voices to stop. Begged them to help him, to give him strength. He would have cried, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He hadn't cried since he was a little child and he had learned that it would do nothing for him. By now, he was completely at their mercy. He could not move a muscle. And breathing was so hard, he barely felt his chest rise and fall. He was rolled over on his back, his body limp. He knew what to expect. They would lift his legs up high to get deeper access to him.

"Michael! Michael, come on look at me!"

He heard a soft voice call. He couldn't open his eyes. No muscle would move, he had the feeling of drowning in his saliva and as much as he wanted, he couldn't draw breath. Faintly he felt a pinch in his arm. More drugs he mused, before drifting further into the void.

"Shit!"

He heard. Funny that this voice sounded so female, even though he envisioned the prisoners to be big hardy men. Someone pulled on the duct tape around his neck and then his mask was gone. He wanted to draw breath, but he couldn't.

"Michael! Don't die on me. Not now!"

Die... actually no bad idea considering what was happening to him. Why sounded that voice so worried? At least the worst pain was gone and though he felt soiled and dirty, the more unpleasant feeling was gone. His lungs burned for air, but by now he didn't really care anymore. Faintly he heard his heartbeat in his ear getting slower and slower. It was too slow by now to be healthy. And then he felt a slender hand firmly grip his lower jaw, first forcing his jaw open and cleaning out his mouth before bending his head back, while another hand pressed his nose shut. Soft lips pressed against his slightly open mouth like someone was kissing him. And air being pushed into his lungs, followed by small hands pressing down on his chest. Pain shot through him, as his thorax was compressed. He faintly remembered that he had a couple of broken ribs.

"Come on Michael. Don't do this to me!"

He knew that voice. But that couldn't be. She was far away. He had brought her home, made sure she was safe. His mind drifted, and he found himself in a state of blissful ignorance.

"Those idiots! Injecting relaxants!"

Again that strange kiss.

"Please Michael, start breathing. Please!"

Pressure on his chest, followed by lips on his.

"Michael, I've injected you an antidote. You'll feel better in a moment. Please hang on!"

* * *

The young officer came out of his stall in the restroom of the police station and went over to the sink. The events in Haddonfield had just been crazy the last two days. They finally had the infamous Michael Myers and despite the old doctor's warnings, the drugs they administered to him did a pretty good job to keep him bent. In fact, Myers was reduced to a limb bag of bones. He bent over the sink and splashed his face with water. What they had done now, however, was far from the law they had sworn to protect. But that was Michael Myers and he was sure, that no judge would be too sad if that guy passed away at the hands of those rapists and murderers they had in their holding cell. He slowly straightened up, keeping his eyes closed for a moment. No, the young cop decided. They didn't do anything wrong. He opened his eyes and looked into the mirror. With a shriek, he jumped and turned around to the hulking figure that stood behind him. A giant man in a hockey mask. He hadn't heard the man come in or approach him, but now that guy stood only an arm's length away from him. He opened his mouth to say something, while his hand slowly felt for his weapon. But before he could even get one word out, the man grabbed him by the head and brought him close to the hand dryer. With his other hand, he bent the pipe around and shoved the man's mouth over the machine before turning it on. The young man could feel his lungs filling with air, he could feel them expand in his chest. And he could feel them explode. His heart rate sped up as he gasped for air helplessly, pain burning its way through his torso. And then Jason gave the young cop a last good shove. The pipe of the hand dryer went straight through his head, blowing brain matter all over the restroom floor. Satisfied, Jason turned, walking out of the restroom and into the police station's kitchen, machete at the ready. This turned out to be more fun than he had expected.

* * *

Michael sat up with a sudden motion, as his breathing reflex finally kicked in. He gasped for air, coughing up saliva and blood in the process. His whole body shook violently and in his confused and disorientated state, it took him a while to register that he could move again. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, tried to wipe the dirt from his face but his hands were still bound to his middle. His gaze flickered down to the floor. To the mess, he sat in. He sat in a puddle of blood, piss and vomit. Vomit that stuck to his face and hair as well and he smelled terrible. And he hurt. His chest and his behind, even sitting made him uncomfortable. He wanted to move into a slightly more comfortable position but the sturdy chain and body cuff still held him securely. He cursed, only then registering that his voices had gone strangely silent.  
A gentle hand touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch and finally look up.

"Hush Michael calm down, it's all right. Nobody will hurt you anymore."

For a moment he just stared into gentle sky-blue orbs, not moving, not thinking, his mind still clouded. And then he finally gazed at her.

 **Mairi?**

She smiled at him, her hands steady on his shoulders. Relieve washed over him, only to be replaced by fear.

 **You have to go. Mairi they'll hurt you too.**

She shook her head calmly.

"No. I won't leave you. And no one will hurt you."

She paused looking him over and her eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh dear. Michael. What have they done to you."

He looked away in shame, as the drug out of his system, his mind cleared up as well. He was painfully reminded of what condition he was in. How filthy, soiled, smelly and even though embarrassed he was.

 **Nothing...**

He could feel her intent gaze on him. A warm hand cupped his cheek, turning his head back towards her. Shyly his eyes flickered over to her and he could see that she understood. Her gaze never left his eyes, and for a moment, he could forget where he was. Then she pulled him into an embrace, not caring for the vomit and blood smeared all over his features and his eyes closed in relief a moment. Her touch was so much more welcomed and he found comfort in that simple gesture.

"Michael, you need to stay here for only a little while longer. I need to find the key to get you out of that body cuff."

She paused, giving him a last good look over.

"And we need to get you cleaned."

Panic surged through him, that she would leave him behind after all. That these men would come back and continue. But he trusted her. She has always been true to her word. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly then hurried away.

* * *

Deputy Nick Ross looked up as he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. He was one of the few officers left behind in the station that evening. He was left behind with Deputy Charlie and Deputy Farrah, as well as some other policemen. Night had been rather uneventful so far, except putting that bastard Michael Myers into the holding cell of one convicted rapist and his drug dealer murder friends. They would have to look after them later that night, but while they send a young officer out to get them some doughnuts, they settled in for a quiet night. He looked up with a smile, expecting Charlie to accompany him. But instead, he stared into the dark holes of a hockey mask. He frowned and slowly stood up, only now realising how big the man wearing the faceguard really was.

"What are you doing here! This is for staff only!"

He hissed in a scolding tone. The man didn't move just stare at him with unblinking eyes.

"Tom? Charlie? I think we might have a prob..."

He started but , short, as the man drew his arm back in a quick motion and hacked the blade of a sharp machete into Nick's side. The deputy looked down at him in confusion, while his lifeblood spurted out of his severed arteries. He wanted to scream, as he fell backwards, but no tone came out of him, as death claimed him quickly.  
Jason heaved his massive chest with a deep inhale and looked around. Just in time to see some police officers stop short in their steps. Their eyes widened as they saw the bleeding corpse of their friend and the menacing mask wearing force that was Jason Voorhees. More officers came running, weapons drawn. It made Jason smile, the hunt was on and he would have fun. The first shot hit the floor only inches away from his feet. He growled and started moving, quickly getting himself beneath the small gallery that separated the dining area from the rest of the station. With a powerful move, he stabbed his machete upwards, right through the floor. A pained scream told him that he hit his target. He smiled and turn around, as he saw a little movement next to him. A deputy bend over the gallery, trying to shoot him blindly. Jason's hand cramped around the arm with the gun and yanked the deputy down. Tom Farrah fell down hard, the wind was knocked out of his lungs and before he had the time to recover, Jason put his foot down on Tom's chest, without ever releasing his vice-like grip on his arm. The hockey-mask-wearing killer twisted the arm around and pulled. Besides the agonized screaming he heard muscles and flesh tear and a second later, he ripped the arm out at his socket. Tom screamed even louder, grabbing his shoulder in the vain attempt to stop the bleeding. But breathing got more and more difficult as Jason still had his foot on his chest. And then Jason quickly lifted his foot up only to bring it down hard on the man. The chest bones broke with sickening cracking sound. Blood spurted out of the deputy's mouth. The big killer stomped his other foot down hard on the man's stomach, causing the intestines erupt through Tom's anus by the pure force. The screaming stopped and Jason's head snapped up. A bullet grazed his shoulder and the gaze out of the dark cold eyes fixed on the police officer shooting at him. With quick and measured strides he walked out into the dining area again. Turning around, he threw his machete. It hit its mark with precise accuracy and with such force, it went through the body up to its hilt. The man fell with a wet gurgling sound. Charly shot at the killer again, but in his already panicked state, he missed him. The man turned, the terrifying hockey-mask facing him. Charlie tried to back away, as the hulking menace stalked up to him with quick measured steps. He pointed his gun at the man's chest, but his hands shook so hard, he just could not take aim. And then Jason Voorhees was upon him, grabbing Charlie on the ham of his shirt. Jason lifted the Deputy to the tip of his toes with ease, before he threw the man into the room as if he weighed nothing. Charlie's back connected hard with a wall, leaving him dazed on the ground, gasping for air. The police officer knew he should get up, tried to push him up, yet he did not find the strength to do so. And then the shadow of Jason fell over him. He looked up into the cold murderous gaze of the giant killer. Jason raised his hand, in which he still held the severed arm and started to beat Charlie with it. Blood spatters flew into every direction, as Charlie was beaten to death.

* * *

Michael Myers looked down at himself. His chest was covered in a mixture of blood, saliva and vomit, the holes Loomis' shotgun had left slightly burned. His arms were still tightly bound to his the sides of his stomach, the sturdy chain hanging down in the middle, connecting his legs to the body cuff. His coverall had been ripped apart and its remnants hung around his knees. His gaze focused briefly on his exposed private parts that were covered in blood and urine, his scrotum swollen and discoloured from the kicks he received down there. His gaze shifted to his thighs, which were badly bruised as well. And finally his gaze dropped to the smelly stains between his legs and on the ground. Felt the cold tiles on his naked behind, but he didn't mind the cold though. It helped a little against the burning pain down there. He felt sick and the sour odour of vomit did not help with his nausea. But he also smelled the metallic scent of blood. It was then he looked around and saw the men, who had harassed him lie on the floor, guts hanging out and nearly cut in half. Satisfaction filled him and briefly he wondered if that little woman was able to perform such violent acts.  
He jumped as the metal door was pushed open but quickly relaxed as he saw Mairi entering his cell. She was loaded with a bunch of spare clothes and a bucket. Carefully she put the clothes and bucket aside on a bunk bed and knelt in front of Michael, fumbling something out of her pocket. It was a small key, which she used to untie Michael. He didn't move, however, even though he finally was free, he just could not bring his beaten, broken body to work. Instead, he sat, trying to cover himself up a little with his hands while shaking violently as shock finally settled in.

"Michael?"

Her gentle voice reached him. The gaze of his haunted grey eyes met hers.

"We need to get you cleaned up and out of here before reinforcements arrive."

He nodded ever so slightly but still did not move. Mairi sighed, getting the bucket, she had filled with soapy warm water and a towel she had found in the locker room.

"Michael, I know you don't like to be touched, but I will clean you up now."

He just stared. Mairi bit her lower lips, she was so much reminded of the boy she had met in Smith's Grove so long ago. He had been this way, every time they had carted him of to therapy. She had never found out what they did to him then, she only knew that they had tried Electroconvulsive Therapy on him. Carefully she lifted his chin with one hand and washed the stains from his face and out of his hair. She noticed that he had a big laceration on the back of his head, and noted that she needed to keep an eye on that, fearing that he might have a major concussion as well. It would explain his behaviour a little, as he just stared ahead and she was sure that he wasn't even seeing her. She just hoped that he would not get a violent outbreak. She knew what he was capable off, even when he was critically wounded. But he just froze at their contact and getting him to strip out of the top half of his ripped coverall was quite the struggle for the little nurse.

"Michael, you need to help me a little."

She said softly yet firmly, quickly cleaning the blood away from his chest. Her eyes widened in shock as she finally saw the extent of his wounds. There were four gunshot wounds all to his upper chest, the left side of his ribcage was badly bruised and indented, a clear indication, that he had a couple of broken ribs. His lower abdomen was bruised as well and badly enough to let her worry spark anew, fearing he might have some internal bleeding.

 **It's ok, I'll survive...**

He reassured her, though he felt weak and numb. Their gazes met and Mairi realised that he had watched her as soon as she concentrated on her job. She could see how deeply ashamed he was. She nodded and pulled a white t-shirt from the bunk bed.

"Lift your arms."

She softly instructed. His movements were strangely uncoordinated, yet she managed to pull the shirt over his arms and head. It was a bit too large for him and hung loosely around his frame. Her gaze travelled down and she felt tears burn behind her eyes. Swallowing hard, she unlaced his shoes and pulled them off.

"Michael. You need to stand up. You think you can manage?"

He nodded and shrugged simultaneously. Mairi snaked her arms through under his armpits and put her hands together across his back, while she positioned both her feet and her knees against his. With surprising strength she pulled, helping him into a standing position. Seeing, that his body was in shock and his legs were wobbly and unsteady, she led him over to a bunk bed and made him lean against it. Then she proceeded to get him out of the coverall. It hurt her to see him in that state. Pained her to see, what they had done to him.

"Michael... I'll clean you real quick."

He did not react.

"I'll be careful."

She wrung the wet cloth out over the bucket and reached out to clean his genitals, but before she could touch him, his hand clamped down on her wrist. Mairi sucked a little breath in, surprised at his sudden reaction and the strength he still had in his grip. She looked up right into his eyes. But they were neither cold nor murderous but pleading.

 **Wash it all way. Please Mairi, wash it all away...**

She nodded and he slowly released her wrist. Carefully she began to clean his private parts and his behind and though he flinched every time she touched him there, he allowed her to handle him like this. Michael let his head sink down on his arms, as she worked on him. It hurt, but the humiliation was worse, and yet he found that he trusted her enough to just let it happen. He knew she did not mean any harm. Knew, that she had saved him from a fate much worse. And yet, the voices in his head screamed at him. Scolded him and urged him on to kill her. As he felt her hand on his shoulder, he realised that she must have spoken to him. He looked up, seeing her stand next to him with a pair of sweatpants in her hand. Though not having heard what she had said, he understood that she wanted him to help her put the pants on. He grabbed the iron frame of the bunk bed so hard his knuckles turned white and lifted one leg. She dressed him quickly and routinely and for once he was happy that she was a nurse and knew what she was doing. , She just tied them together and put them on her shoulder before snaking her arm around Michael's waist. Her fingers curled into the waistband of the sweatpants enabling her a secure hold, while she guided his arm around her shoulder holding him securely by the wrist.

"Let's go, Michael."

She said firmly and he obeyed. Leaning heavy on the small woman he limped out of the cell on unsteady legs, his body a world of pain.

 **Mairi, wait. My mask. I...**

His gaze met hers and she understood. She took a deep breath, letting him slowly slide into a sitting position, his back against a wall.

"I'll be back in no time."

She whispered and hurried away. Michael balled his hands into tight fists. He was not sure if he would be able to fight back if the guards would come. But he would try. Light footfalls announced the return of Mairi. She knelt down beside the killer and handed him his mask. Michael hesitated a moment before pulling it over.

"I've cleaned it out."

She smiled as their gazes met again. He felt a lot better with his mask on. It hit his true self, hit the human side to him, the vulnerable side. He took a deep shaky breath in and slowly pulled himself up into a standing position, yet accepting the help of the little nurse. He clung to her for dear life, as he limped on. He just wanted out. Wanted away from the place of his shame and humiliation. For a brief moment, he wondered, why it was so silent in the police station. Where were all the guards? But that thought quickly vanished from his mind. He was too focused on setting one foot in front of the other, without stumbling over his own legs.

"What do you think you're doing, woman!"

An all to familiar voice rang out. Michael growled deeply, though he felt more like crying. Mairi tensed, the grip she had on her friend tightening, she half turned towards the old man. In this moment she reminded Michael of an angry lioness defending her cub.

"What does it look like? I'm getting him out of here!"

She snapped, her eyes darkened with anger as she looked at the old doctor, who pointed a gun at her and Michael.

"Ms Campbell. I can't allow this. Please, he is evil!"

Michael felt the woman tremble in sheer anger, as she put herself in front of the masked man, shielding him with her body. His eyes widened, as he realised, that she was defending him, that she was not willing to let him go so easily. That she would not give up.

"You can't allow it? Are you serious? How dare you come here and point the gun at us, after all, you have done? You gave up on him! You locked him away! You brought him here! Do you have the slightest inkling what those assholes did to him? You have any ideas what happens behind the closed doors of prisons and hospitals?"

In an angry motion, she raised Michael's shirt, revealing a dark purple bruise in form of a shoe. Dr Loomis clearly taken aback by the mark left on his ward's body straightened up. The gun sunk down at his side, yet he remained silent.

"Thought so."

Mairi took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"Listen, Doctor. I'm taking Michael home with me. And it would be healthier for you to let us go and not stand in our way."

Beneath his mask, Michael managed a small smile. He liked how she was threatening his old psychiatrist. Loomis looked at the ground for a moment, then raised his gun again, aiming at Mairi's heart.

"I'm sorry Ms Campbell. I can't allow him to go free. I can't allow evil to escape."

"Evil? Look at him! He's hardly able to stand on his own."

Mairi took a deep breath.

"Dr Loomis. You will neither hurt me nor him. You will let us walk out of here, and you will not stop us. And most of all, you will take the gun down. Now! If not you will be dead."

The look of utter despair on the old man's face nearly broke her heart. She could clearly see how torn he was, between the wish to help his ward and the wish to end his killing sprees permanently. At this moment, Michael's knees gave out and he sunk down with a little grunt. Still, he held on to Mairi his hands almost painfully clutching her arm and thigh. But she didn't flinch and held him upright. Her eyes narrowed on the doctor.

"Please. I will take him far away from here."

Loomis closed his eyes for a moment, not knowing what to do. He seldom felt so helpless. Again his gaze searched hers but the nurse was looking behind him. A shiver ran down the old man's spine and he slowly turned around. From the far end of the hallway, a man slowly walked up towards them. The doctor's eyes widened, as he saw how huge he was. He held a machete in hand, which glinted crimson with freshly shed blood. Mairi closed her eyes for a moment. With his clothes drenched in blood, the stained mask and the slowshoulder bladesdeliberate steps, Jason looked more frightening than ever. He growled as he saw the old doctor and raising the blood-stained weapon he walked up to him.

"Jason, no. Dr Loomis was about to leave."

With wide eyes, the old psychiatrist looked from Mairi to the infamous Jason Voorhees. Jason gave him a last menacing look before he walked over to his little woman. Pressing her shoulder reassuringly he picked Michael up like he weighed nothing.

 _Do you need help?_

He asked but she shook her head no. Jason nodded and went to the car. Mairi followed them but was stopped by Loomis.

"I see there is more to you than it would appear. Maybe you can really help him. Maybe you can break the curse."

Mairi raised an eyebrow in question.

"What curse."

"The curse of Thorn. That's what lets him coming back again and again."

Mairi nodded then left.

* * *

Mairi had to interrupt her long drive home a couple of times, as Michael had become violently sick. In the end, she folded down the backseats to make the trunk bigger and had him lie down in the car. It didn't improve his condition however as the strain his body had been through finally took its toll. By the time they finally arrived their cabins at Camp Crystal Lake, Michael was mostly unresponsive and had developed a high fever. Jason carried him into his shared cabin and put him down on the couch, understanding, that Mairi wanted to keep a watchful eye on him. He didn't deny that to her, even though he had imagined his return home to play out a little bit different. Mairi pulled a chair next to the couch, right next to Michael's head and settled down there, two buckets at her feet. One with cold water and a couple of cloths and one for the case he would get sick again. Jason had gotten the fire running and was feeding a couple of logs to it. As he straightened up his eyes fell on his girl and a smile spread across his face. In the glow of the fire, she looked beautiful. Her hair had a hazel shine and her big eyes reflected the fire like blue-tinted mirrors. Their gazes met and she gave him a loving smile. Jason took his mask off and sighed. Now, more than ever he could see her sweet and caring nature shine through. Putting his mask on the mantlepiece he walked over to where she was sitting and gently massaged the back of her head, before sliding his hand down on her shoulder. She looked up, and leaned back against him, while he squeezed gently.

 _Do you need anything else?_

He asked her. Mairi bit her lips and with closed eyes, she murmured

"You could continue that."

Jason bent down and kissed her gently. As they broke apart, Jason again gently squeezed her shoulder.

 _Later, love. First, I'll make sure everything is secure._

Mairi nodded.

 _I'll be back soon._

As he turned to leave Mairi reached out and put his hand on hers. Jason turned to her, lowering him down to one knee to be eye level with her.

"Jason, please be careful."

Jason reached out, gently brushing his palm against her cheek and leant in to give her a tender kiss.

 _Don't worry._

He said, resting his forehead a moment against her's. As he stood up he ran his hand through her hair one last time, before picking up his mask and head out into the night.  
Mairi settled down in the chair and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. Outside, the wind howled around the cabins and in the fireplace, the fire crackled. She leant her head back and closed her eyes. These past days had been exhausted, yet strangely satisfying as well. She had her family back together. She had her Jason back. And with these thoughts, the fire and the exhaustion from their 15-hour drive lulled her to sleep.  
A sleep that was soon interrupted as a feverish Michael groaned and twisted on the couch. Mairi sat up straight wide awake in a matter of seconds. His wet hair clung to his sweaty forehead and as she put her fingers on it, he felt hot to the touch. With a sigh, she drenched a cloth in the icy water, before laying it on his forehead. All the while she spoke softly to him, reassuring him that he was safe. His eyes snapped open suddenly and for a moment they looked nearly black and were unfocused as if he was looking at something far beyond the cabin's walls. Mairi kept petting his hair on the top of his head down and indeed life finally returned to his eyes and he began to focus on her. His hand shot up and clamped her wrist, pulling her closer to him, while his other hand reached for her throat. Yet his movements were not yet coordinated enough and Mairi caught his other hand and pushed the arm back down. His grip he had on her wrist, however, was painful and she feared he might break her bones, but Mairi didn't flinch away. She just kept talking to him

"Michael. It's ok. You are home. You are safe."

She brushed some of his damp strands of dark brown hair out of his eyes. Slowly he calmed down and his grip on her wrist loosened.

"Mairi?"

He croaked out, his voice sounding not only hoarse but breathless as well.

"Shh, it's all right. I'm here, Michael."

He relaxed even more. Mairi snaked her arm under his neck and lifted his head up gently.

"Here, try to drink something. You have lost a lot of fluid."

He managed to gulp down only a couple of sips before he had to heave again and sunk back into the pillow. He felt weak, sick and exhausted, yet somewhat safe. Mairi shifted, sitting back in her chair. For a moment fear surged through Michael's body. The fear she would leave him. He reached out to the woman next to him, missing her, however. Mairi leant forward, taking his hand in hers, again, gently running her other over his head. His hand clamped down hard. Mairi could see the panic in his eyes and it made her heart heavy.

"Don't worry. I won't go away."

He swallowed, giving her a liminal nod. Yet he couldn't help by shaking violently from chills and fever. Mairi sat down on the couch, lifting his head into her lap, gently stroking his cheeks.

"See. I won't leave you."

He pressed his eyes shut, forcing his racing heart to calm down. Mairi began to sing, while gently caressing his forehead and hair. Slowly he relaxed into her touch and finally sank into a deep slumber, that was blissfully dreamless.  
Half an hour later Jason returned home and found Mairi sitting on the couch, Michael's head still in her lap. His eyes narrowed a little. That was a sight he did not like at all and anger rose in him. Yet the anger soon dissipated, as she locked her eyes with him with a loving smile. She held one hand out to him and he slowly walked to her, taking her slender hand in his huge one. Slowly he sat down on the chair.

"Any problems?"

She whispered, to what he shook his head, his gaze hefted on Michael's face. The man was sweating and panting with flushed cheeks.

 _How is he?_

Mairi shrugged.

"Still sick, still not really conscious. If his fever won't go down on his own, I need to get some medication into him."

Jason nodded in understanding and stood up, turning towards the staircase.

"Where are you going? I thought you would keep me company."

He smiled back at her.

 _I will. But first I'll get you a blanket. I don't want you to get sick as well._

* * *

Michael Myer's fever finally broke two days later and the man sunk into a deep healing sleep. Jason left Mairi's side early in the morning to check the campgrounds. And perhaps hunt down something for Mairi to eat since she hadn't been into town. He was visibly happy to be back home and Mairi was looking forward to feeling his gratitude as soon as she slept in her own bed again. By now she was sure, Michael would wake up soon and feel a lot better. And besides his fever, his wounds had healed well, though she sure he would be a little sore.  
Mairi yawned and stretched her aching back out.

 _Jason needs to massage me..._

She thought warily and got up as quiet as possible, sneaking into her kitchen. She didn't want to disturb Michael, now that he was finally resting but she yearned for a cup of coffee. By now she was sure, that the circles under her eyes reached her jawline.  
A moment she stared out of the window. Crystal Lake had gained its beauty, its colour back and she finally felt happy again. She sighed deeply and started making coffee. While the coffee maker rattled she continued staring out of the window. Looked at the lake, surrounded by balding trees. Heavy clouds were reflected in the glass-like surface of the water. How she had missed the serene tranquillity of this place. And she was looking forward to sharing it with her little family she had now with her. Forgotten the pain she felt, as she held Jason's head in her arms. Forgotten the fear and despair she had felt as she had seen him back home in Springwood.  
Mairi was startled out of her thoughts as she felt a presence behind her. She turned to look into Michael's storm-grey eyes. There was something in them, that made her sad. He had such a haunted look, but she could not really blame him. She smiled.

"Michael, you're up! You feel better?"

He nodded, sitting down at the table. Mairi lifted an eyebrow. Sure his body felt better, but she was sure, his soul was crying out, even if he would never admit it.

"Come on Michael, I'll make you a nice hot chicken bouillon. I'm sure you still feel a little woozy."

Again only a nod as an answer. She heaved a little sigh and went through her cabinet to find her bouillion cubes. She put a pot of water on the stove and took a long wooden spoon out of the drawer. As he turned back to the pot of hot water, he suddenly stood next to her, clutching his hand around her wrist in an iron-like grip. She looked up into nearly black eyes and fear spiked through her.

 **How? How do you and Loomis keep finding me? How did you know?**

Mairi licked her lips nervously, trying to wriggle her wrist free, but his grip only tightened making her whimper a little. He stared down at her with those hard eyes, while his voices screamed to him. Screamed that he should kill her now. That she was the cause of all his misery.

"I've seen it on TV! You were all over the news!"

She shouted, yet his face stayed emotionless and his grip did not loosen. Mairi lifted the wooden spoon, ready to smack him over the head with it. And then he gasped, letting go of her all of a sudden. He backed away a step, widened his eyes, which had that haunted look in them again. Mairi released a shaky breath, rubbing her aching wrist. She had not anticipated such an outbreak. She gave him a last good look over, secretly hoping that Jason would return soon, then turned back to the pot and stirred the soup.

 **Mairi?**

At the sound of his voice, she put the spoon across the pot and turned towards him, only to be pulled into a tight hug.

 **Thank you, Mairi. Thank you for getting me out of there. You saved me... Why do you keep saving me?**

As he released her, she smiled nervously, tugging her hair behind her ear. He confused her. One moment, violent and deadly the next like a lost boy, happy to see his mom.

"After all you did for me last year..."

she stopped herself, not wanting to bring back bad memories. He gave her a rare smile as he finally sat down at the table again. A smile that conveyed more emotions, than any words could. He didn't need to say anything. Mairi could see, that he knew that she was only using the past events as an excuse. They both knew that their connection was way deeper than that. They had formed their bond a long time ago and shared secrets, not even Loomis knew of. She put a bowl of bouillon in front of him and set down as well.

"You still haven't told me if you feel better?"

She tried to change the subject a bit since she was sure he felt rather uncomfortable about it. He who never liked to be touched in any manner at all had been completely at her mercy, and he knew it. But Michael was not willing to let it go just yet.

 **I'm fine. Mairi, but...**

He paused and Mairi could see that something was troubling him deeply. She sighed, and lightly touched his hand.

"Michael. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have too."

He shook his head.

 **No. There is something I need to know.**

He took a sip out of his broth, before holding the bowl in both hands, as if he needed the heat to keep himself rooted in reality.

 **Back in the cell, when you came in I was dying, right?**

She nodded, remembering back how they found him. Nearly dead face down on the dirty tiles, covered in his own filth and those men upon him.

 **I thought I would die before, but it never felt like this. Why have you brought me back? You would have done a lot of people a favour.**

He touched his hand to his chest, regarding her with a curious look.

 **You performed CPR on me, I could feel it... You know you curse quite a lot when you are supposed to be professional?**

Mairi again nodded at a loss for words. She had heard of near-death experiences before, but this was on a whole other level. He actually had been aware of everything. For a while, he just stared at his bouillon, not sure what to say. She had seen him at his lowest and though he actually should feel deeply ashamed, he was not. He was more angry with himself, that he had allowed those men to abuse him so much. He looked up, meeting the gaze of her gentle blue eyes.

 **I'm happy you came in time. And I really liked how you handled Loomis.**

He put the spoon down and put the bowl to his lips and drank down the soup, enjoying the feeling of the hot liquid running down his throat. As he looked up, Mairi held something out to him. Something white and rubbery.

 **My mask...**

He straightened a bit as he reached for the old thing.

"Yup. Thoroughly cleaned."

In a well-practised move, he pulled it over. He felt so much safer, with that thing on. Nobody was able to see his true face, his true feelings if he allowed himself to have any.  
Mairi smiled at him and leant back in her chair, pushing some unruly strands back out of her face. Michael cocked his head to the side.

 **Remember me, to never get on your bad side. You have messed up those prisoners pretty badly.**

The nurse had to laugh at this.

"What no, I would never..."

 _Don't be fooled by her sweet demeanour, she has one hell of a kick..as well as some serious beheading skills..._

They suddenly heard Jason's mental message. Startled Michael jumped to his feet in one quick motion and closed the distance to Jason. One moment Mairi was afraid, that the two killers would start a fight, seeing how they stood opposite each other, shoulders squared and so close that their noses almost touched. It reminded Mairi of two dogs, ready to fight. And then the moment flew past and the tension dissolved as Michael clapped Jason's arm in a friendly manner.

 **Good to see you back, big guy.**

Michael turned towards Mairi.

 **Now I understand, you've sent your tower of power in to do the dirty work. How did you get him to Haddonfield?**

Mairi giggled, sharing a knowing look with Jason.

"Actually I found him wrecking havoc in Springwood. He went after my sister, trying to kill her."

Jason growled at this.

 _Actually, I still think killing her was the right idea._

"Jason. Really?"

The big killer just shrugged, before turning to Michael.

 _Mairi told me how you've watched over her, while I was gone._

Michael nodded.

 _Thank you for taking care of her._

 **You're welcome. But please, next time come back sooner. She really creeped me out.**

Mairi huffed at his.

"Guys, I'm standing right next to you. I can still hear you!"

The two killers shared a look, before turning to Mairi. She giggled.

"Oh, boys..."

* * *

After spending a quiet day together, sharing stories of what had happened to them, Mairi finally lay in her own bed next to Jason. She gave her sore muscles a good stretch. Beside her, the big man turned to his side, to get a better look at her.

 _Tense muscles? I bet sitting two nights in a row on that chair was no pleasant experience._

She gave him a sideways glance.

"You bet. I'm so sore."

Jason reached over and trailed his fingers down from her throat to her navel, sending shivers over her body.

 _Turn around then._

Mairi smiled and turned to her stomach, slipping out of her t-shirt while Jason straddled her behind. A moment he just looked at her tattooed back, then reached up and removed his mask. He would not need his faceguard to make her feel better. His fingers began to trace the Celtic knot on her back, tracing the outlines of her shoulderblades. And then he let his fingers roam down her back, following the leaves of her ivy tattoo until he reached the bumps of her spine only to trail his finger lightly up again. He could feel her shudder beneath him and it made him smile. He liked when she reacted to his touch like that. But he promised to make her better, so he started gently squeezing her shoulder muscles, before trailing his fingers down to the middle of her back, carefully applying pressure. He repeated this action a couple of times and with each repetition, he could feel the knots in Mairi's musculature dissolve. He moved further down, pressing his palms carefully down along her spine and up her flanks thus creating a circular motion. By now, Mairi had melted into his touch. She enjoyed the feeling of his strong hands roaming her body, massaging away the worries of the last days. By now he had shifted his weight to her side, so he could caress her thighs and butt-cheeks.

 _Turn around._

He said softly and Mairi obeyed, her eyes closed and lost to the sensual feeling of his cold hands on her heated body. He repeated the same circular motion on her stomach flanks and breasts. He cupped them and very gently massaged them before his fingers trailed down again over her flanks and down her thighs. As he trailed them up however he gently pressed his fingers to her clit rubbing her there. Mairi opened her eyes and propped herself up on the elbows. He smiled down at her, giving her sex a special massage. Mairi bit her lower lip and reached for his erect manhood, stroking him there softly. Jason bent down and started licking her, sliding his tongue in and wriggling it around. Mairi had to grab the sheets to keep herself from moaning out loud. She bucked her hips up, as her need to feel him inside her rose. But his huge hands closed around her waist, keeping her hips down while sucking her. Mairi couldn't hold back any longer and moaned out loud. His hands crawled up her flanks, reaching her breasts and tenderly pinching her nipples.

"Oh, Jason, please."

She begged with half closed eyes. He positioned himself between her legs but did not push in. Instead, he teased her with the tip of his cock, rubbing it over her wet swollen sex a couple of times. Then he licked his way up, sucking on her nipples before nibbling at her neck. Almost desperate Mairi wrapped her legs around Jason, pressing herself against him.

"Jason, love me!"

She whispered. Jason smirked but still did not enter her. He lowered down beside her, rubbing one hand over her happy spot while kissing her with wild passion. He slid his middle and index finger in, making her moan in pleasure. She was ready for the taken. Giving her one last deep kiss, he crawled out of the bed. Mairi looked up her face a wild mix of lust, bewilderment and confusion. But Jason only smiled at her and grabbed her ankles, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He went down on his knees and gently guided his big erected penis in. Lifting one of her legs to his shoulder he leaned in and kissed her while slowly moving his hips.

 _Today, I do the work._

He purred. And he loved her with wild animalistic passion.  
Downstairs, Michael Myers lay on the couch and glared daggers at the ceiling.

 **I hate you Jason...**

He thought growling while pressing a pillow over his ears.


	7. The curse

**Chapter 7 - The Curse**

The next two months went by slowly. Michael had healed up completely in no time, still, Mairi was worried about the emotional scars he had suffered. And though he kept mostly to himself, she sometimes caught him staring at her strangely. A stare, that sent shivers down her spine. There was something in his eyes, something deadly that scared her a little. Mairi was happy to have her Jason around her, though she noticed a change in him as well. He too would stare the same way Michael did, but his eyes were fixed on the other man. There was a certain tension between them, and Mairi feared the day it would boil over. She had asked Jason about it, but he had only shrugged it off as her imagining things. Maybe he was right and she did imagine things, but she wasn't too sure about it. So the little nurse decided to keep a close eye on both of them and hoped she could intervene if they would start a fight.  
December came and brought heavy snowfall. The camp looked like a completely different world. The trees reminded her more of black skeleton hands stretching their fingers into the sky, while the rest seemed to be covered with a thick white blanket. Mairi had now assigned to work nights only, so she could spend as much time with her family as possible. On one morning she had stopped in town, to buy her boys some warm clothes. Especially Michael had been happy about it. The killer could still feel the cold and would suffer from it even though he opted not to show it. And Jason, well he would not discolour so much with warm clothes on. Besides, he looked nice in a thick olive green winter coat.  
Mairi smiled while stalking around the camp-grounds.

 _So where are the boys?_

She thought, carefully setting one foot in front of the other.  
She hadn't noticed the figure of Michael Myers stalking around the other part of the camp. He was looking for his prey, he had entered hunting mode. He stopped a moment and watched her disappear behind a cabin. A smirk appeared on his face. She could run from him, but not hide. Eventually, he would find her. It was only a matter of time. He stalked over to the cabin, but she was already gone. But her footprints left an easy to follow trail. The killer shook his head, his prey was always so easy to find. His left hand twitched and balled into a tight fist, as a light pain travelled up his arm. He clenched his teeth shut and straightened up a moment. In his head, his voices began to murmur. First only quietly but their murmur soon turned into a crescendo of screams.

"Kill her,"

they told him.

"Stab her, stab her like Judith. She deserves to die! She needs to die!"

Michael shook his head and tried to clear his mind, but they would not leave him alone. The voices told him, that her death would make him better. They promised him, to leave him alone if he shed her blood. The killer stopped and tilted the head to the side. Not for the first time, he was stalking her and it filled him with an arousing excitement. He began to fantasise about him killing her, fantasies he had already dreamt of so long ago. But now she was so close, so unsuspecting, that he could fulfil his fantasies easily. His voices praised those fantasies, prompted him on to go through with them. His head perked up as he heard footsteps coming up to the main cabin. A smile crept across his face. She really had to learn a lot about stealth. Now would be the right time to kill her. Break her neck, he could worry later about Jason, though he doubted that the giant killer would come to his Mairi's aid in time. He waited around the corner until the footsteps had neared the porch, then he jumped around the corner. And froze completely in his tracks. In front of him stood not his desired prey. In front of him stood one of his greatest nightmares. A nightmare that went by the name of Samuel Loomis. The old psychiatrist stared back at his ward in wonder. Michael had changed. The blue jumpsuit was replaced by blue jeans, a red and black plaided shirt and a thick coat. Yet he still had his mask on.

"Michael."

Loomis said, taking a step towards him. The killer didn't move, didn't flinch just stared at the old doctor. And then a snowball hit Michael's head from behind and exploded into many pieces. It was accompanied by the melodic laugh of a female. Seconds later Mairi turned the corner, still giggling.

"Michael, it isn't half the fun, if you just stand there!"

Only as she walked up to him, she realised how stiff he was. And that he was staring at something.

"Michael?"

she asked before she turned into the direction he stared. Her eyes widened for a moment in surprise. And then a visible jolt went through Michael's body as he walked up to Loomis his hands curled into tight fists. The old psychiatrist could do nothing as a strong hand clamped around his throat and pulled him up into the air, slowly strangling him in the process. Mairi clasped her hands over her mouth, as she watched on. Michael through Loomis of the porch and the old man landed on his back in the deep snow. The masked killer squared his shoulders and ripped a long thin icicle from the roof. Loomis tried to push himself up, tried to fumble for his revolver, but in his panicked state, he could not find his trenchcoat's pocket. Michael held the icicle like a knife, raising his arm high as he went down next to Loomis, ready for the kill.

"Michael! No!"

Mairi yelled, rushing over and grabbed the wrist that held the icy weapon. Michael jumped up and flung her away, his cold stare focusing in on her. The grip on the icicle grew tighter, as he was fighting the urge to kill her. Slowly he turned back to the doctor, who had tried to crawl away from the killer a little. With determined steps, he walked up to the old man, who stared up at Michael in horror.

"Stop him! Please!"

Loomis heard the nurse call out in a pleading tone of voice. If not for the situation, the old doctor would have laughed out loud. How was he supposed to stop him? He never listened much to him anyway. The icicle came down and Sam closed his eyes. The expected pain however never came. Instead, he heard a thud right next to him and a deep angry growl. As he opened his eyes, they grew round in surprise. Beside him, Michael lay face down in the snow and on his back sat the huge menacing figure of a giant man in a hockey mask. He had twisted the arm, Michael held the weapon with, around and pulled the fingers away from the ice. Michael growled as he tried to struggle, but Jason only dunked his head deeper into the snow. And then little Mairi was beside Loomis and helped him up.

"Dr Loomis. That's quite a ...surprise. Why don't we go inside, where it's warm."

she turned towards the killers.

"Jason, love, would you make sure, he cools his head off before you bring him inside?"

With that, she went up to the door of the main cabin helping the doctor with the steps.  
Fifteen minutes later Dr Loomis found himself a most uncomfortable situation, he could ever think of. He sat at the kitchen table, a hot coffee mug in front of him. The former Smith's Grove nurse sat across of him, she too had a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. But Samuel doubted that he would be able to enjoy the hot liquid even though it was most welcome. His gaze flickered over to the entrance. There, he found himself face to face with two of the most infamous serial killers of all time. The two men stood on each side of the front door, leaning against the frame. Michael Myers' body was rigid, every muscle tense. He was ready to attack him again, Loomis could see it, in the way he kept glaring at him. He could tell, by the way, Michael toyed with his big kitchen knife. And for a moment the old doctor asked himself who in all hell had allowed Michael to have his knife back. But then his gaze shifted to the imposing figure of Jason Voorhees. Jason too glared at the old man, yet his gaze periodically wandered over to Michael as if to make sure the smaller male would not move. And even though Jason seemed to be more relaxed with his arms crossed in front of his massive chest, Loomis did not doubt his ability to spring into action within mere seconds.  
He swallowed dryly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So, Dr Loomis. Was brings you here."

Loomis glanced over at the boys, his eyes again lingering on Michael.

"I was worried an wanted to check up on Michael. I have never seen him in such a bad condition."

A cracking knuckle told them, that Michael tightened his grip on his knife.

 **That's a bloody lie. And it's not why he's here. If he was so worried he would have come sooner.**

Mairi picked up Michael's warning. She shot him a glance.

"And what is your impression?"

Dr Loomis turned to look at Michael, his hand involuntarily rubbing over his throat.

"He has recovered well."

Loomis paused, the gaze of his light blue eyes narrowed on the small woman.

"But I have to say, I'm impressed by the bond you share. I have been his doctor for over 15 years, and I never even got close to have a normal conversation with him. No one else would have been allowed to handle him like you did back in Haddonfield. Or throw a snowball at him and not meet a horrible end."

Mairi chuckled softly but got back to business soon after.

"So why are you really here?"

She asked a stern look in her eyes. Loomis looked down into his cup before he glanced over to his former ward. Mairi could sense that he was uncomfortable with the guys looking so menacing. She sighed deeply before she turned to the killers.

"Would you two please stop being so intimidating and sit down here. You are making me nervous!".

 **You? Hardly...**

Michael answered dryly, crossing his arms over his chest as well, mirroring Jason for a moment. But then the masked men shared a brief glimpse before they straightened up and walked to the table. There they sat down, taking Mairi and Loomis in their middle and proceeded to stare at the old man. It did nothing to make the doctor feel better.

"Well. Actually, I came here to ask you what you've learned about the curse."

Michael's head snapped up a bit, while his eyes narrowed on Mairi. Again, his voices got loud in his head. Screamed at him to act. And he had to admit to himself, that he felt a little betrayed by her.

"Not much I'm afraid. I found out that the rune in question is Thurisaz, key concepts of the rune are unconscious forces, complexities of aggression, conflicts, disputes, psychological problems, aggressive male sexuality and trouble. And it comes with the energy of chaos and destructive storms."

Mairi pauses to gather her thoughts.

"The energy of Thurisaz can be used for good or for chaos. It represents the forces of the human psyche, including anger and lust. The thorn is a symbolic weapon. It can pierce, stab or tear. But it can also be protective, like a thorny hedge. Thurisaz may also signify a stroke of luck, but is more often a warning that your luck is running out."

Again she paused and looked right into Michael's eyes, whose hands had curled into tight fists.

"Sadly I haven't figured out yet, how to free Michael from his curse."

Dr Loomis nodded.

"You've learned the essentials, Ms Campbell. There is both good and evil in Thorn. It may also play a part in taking the evil out of the person cursed with it. So far, Michael had only shown his evil side by killing his family. I believe that his curse can be lifted if he saves or gave life to someone of his family, or tribe so to speak."

Michael jumped up so violently that his chair tipped over.

 **This is nonsense. I won't listen to that crap any longer!**

His cold eyes turned towards Mairi, the knife in his hand shaking slightly.

 **And you conspired against me behind my back! How could you! I trusted you!**

Opposite of Michael, Jason slowly rose from his seat.

 _I think that's enough, Myers! Out!_

Michael's head snapped up towards Jason and a moment they stared at each other with barely hidden hostility. And then Michael turned on his heels and stomped out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Jason cocked his head to the side, sitting down again.

 _Very sensitive, Mairi._

Mairi picked up his thoughts and sighed in response.

"Dr Loomis. I'm really thankful for your information. I'll try to figure something out, but I think it's best, you leave us now. If he's in that mood, he is unpredictable and actually dangerous."

Loomis shot her a concerned look. Mairi put her hand over Jason's, gently squeezing it.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be safe."

Dr Loomis nodded and reached for his cane. He had always been afraid of Michael, but after he had seen what Jason was capable of, he was outright scared of him. Besides, the giant man gave off an otherworldly vibe. He reached for Mairi's hand and shook it.

"I understand. If you made any progress, let me know.

Mairi smiled, then they saw to it, that the old man safely reached the car.

* * *

Hours later Mairi paced through the cabin, worried sick. Night had fallen and it had started to snow quite heavily, for the last couple of hours, yet Michael hadn't returned to the camp. She looked outside. Frostwork was beginning to frame the windows and the gloomy light of the night gave the lake an eerie feeling. She shook herself, she couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door. A hand touched her by the shoulder, holding her back.

 _Mairi, where are you going?_

She turned to face her man.

"I'm going to look for him."

Jason shook his head.

 _He will come back Mairi. Come to bed with me._

Visibly torn her gaze shifted between the door and the big man in the hockey mask.

"I'm sorry Jason, I can't."

Something changed in Jason´s posture.

 _Mairi. It's freezing cold outside. Besides he could be anywhere. Give him some time, he'll come around. You are not his babysitter. Besides, I don't trust him._

Mairi nodded in acknowledgement, yet turned to the door and grabbed the handle.

"I need to talk to him, Jason. I won't go far, just around the camp. If he's not there, I'll be back in no time."

With that she left, leaving a perplexed man behind. If she had turned around she may have seen the change in his eyes. May have seen the spark of fear and anger in his eyes. But Mairi paid no heed.  
It was biting cold outside. Mairi tugged her hands under her armpits, as they began to turn red already. She looked around hoping that Michael would be in the campgrounds somewhere, but with the thick snowflakes falling down, it made it hard to see anything. She walked down to the lake and indeed she spotted a dark shape sitting on the edge of the pier. Quietly she walked over. Snow already had started to pile up on his head and shoulders, but he didn't care. His gaze was far beyond the lake. He didn't react at her presence at first, so she sat down beside him.

"Michael, won't you come inside? It's cold."

He glanced at her for a while and sighed yet did not move.

 **No.**

He still did not look at her. Mairi sighed again, deeply this time.

"Michael, look. I just want to help you and since you would not want to talk about your curse..."

 **You ran off and talk to Loomis? Don't you think you stick your nose into private matters a little too deeply?**

Mairi bit her lower lip. He was angry with her and she could not blame him. Yet she was not the one to back down easily.

"Maybe. But if there's a chance to help you I just have to try."

His hands curled into fists at his sides, as his voices again began to scold him for his inability to kill her.

 **This doesn't concern you. And I told you before, that you are playing with fire!**

Mairi shook her head.

"Wrong, Michael. It does. I don't want you to run off every year and get hurt. Have you already forgotten what..."

His head jerked towards her.

 **Don't you dare and berate me for my reasons? And no, I haven't forgotten. How could I...**

He stopped himself, regarding her with an angry glare. It would be so easy now to push her into the lake and just drown her. Or break her neck. She was unsuspecting, she would never see it coming. Mairi nodded.

"I understand."

A short pause and her eyes narrowed at him.

"You are a grown man, Michael, yet you still behave like a raging five-year-old. Very mature. Every time, you hit a wall, you run off and sulk."

His head slowly turned towards her again and this time she held his glare.

"I was just worried, Michael. Worried, you might run off for days like the last time. Or get lost in the snow and freeze to death."

The nurse conveyed, by now shivering hard from the cold. Feeling the heat radiating off of Michael's body she involuntarily scooted closer to the masked killer. A long moment they sat in silence, then he took a deep breath.

 **Mairi. I really appreciate that you want to help me, but I don't think you can.**

The little woman cocked her head to the side.

"Why not? Only because it was inflicted upon you at an early age, doesn't mean it can't be lifted."

Mairi pulled her warm coat tighter around her, yet couldn't stop her teeth from chattering like crazy. Michael regarded her with a long look before he did something, that surprised him. He put his arm around her shoulders and pressed her against his body, shielding her from the cold a little. She relaxed a bit into his warmth.

 **Haven't you heard what Loomis said? It can only be lifted if I save a member of my family.**

He paused and sighed deeply.

 **Mairi that will never happen. Most of my family is dead by now. And I will never get close enough to my little niece...not after I tried to kill her twice and did horrible things to her friends. You know I gutted the family dog?**

He fell silent, looking over the lake. For a long time, neither of them spoke. He enjoyed the silence. And the peace the lake gave him, it silenced his voices a little. And it actually didn't feel too bad to have another living breathing being so close.

"Michael? How does the curse affect you? Let me understand how it works."

He turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised under his mask.

 **I don't know. Sometimes there is pain, but mostly there are these voices telling me to kill.**

Mairi nodded. She knew he was diagnosed with Schizophrenia, so hearing voices was a common symptom. She wondered if there was more to the diagnosis, wondered if he could actually have a normal life if the curse was lifted. Or if he was too far gone already.

 **Mairi there is no hope.**

He said after a while. She looked up at him.

"There is always hope Michael. I won't believe otherwise."

She put her hand upon his scarred one.

"I will find a way. I promise!"

Beneath his mask, he smiled warily and allowed her touch to linger. Then he suddenly stood up pulling her up with him.

 **Come Mairi. You're cold, let's get back to the cabin.**

She flashed him a warm smile. Neither of them said anything until they entered the cabins. There they said their goodnights and Mairi went upstairs, only to find Jason standing at the window, arms crossed. She smiled as she entered the bedroom.

"You didn't need to wait for me."

She said softly stepping over to him but stopped as he turned around. She could see that he was angry.

 _Why? Did you need more time with him?_

Mairi's eyes went wide with shocked surprise.

"What?"

He walked over to her and looked down with uncharacteristically cold eyes.

 _I've seen you! Did you enjoy his touch? Your little embrace?_

Mairi now crossed her arms in front of her, getting upset by Jason's behaviour.

"Jason. Stop acting like this! I was cold..."

 _You wouldn't have been if you stayed with me. You could have talked to him in the morning! But no you just had to rush out and snuggle with him!_

Mairi took a step back. His words hurt her. Deeply. She had not snuggled with Michael, she had just tried to do the right thing. Why was he acting like this?

"Jason. You act like a fool. I just wanted to help! I think you need to cool down a bit."

He straightened up, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides.

 _A fool? Because I want to spend my time with you?_

He shook his head.

 _I didn't fail to notice that you've spent a lot of time close to him lately. Actually, since you brought him back here! Is there something I should know?_

Mairi looked at him with an angered expression. She could hardly believe what she just heard.

"Are you crazy?"

She hissed at him, fists balled at her side. He took one menacing step towards her, staring her down, with unusual cold eyes.

 _You haven't answered my question, have you?_

Mairi huffed.

"I refuse to answer to such nonsense!"

Jason took a deep breath in, clenching his fists so tight, his knuckles cracked. Mairi took a frightened step back, suddenly afraid he might hit her.

You refuse _to answer? I wonder why!_

"Out!"

She hissed, pointing at the door, yet Jason just stood in front of her, his eyes nearly black with anger.

 _You are not kicking me out of my camp! Now ANSWER ME!_

Mairi swallowed dryly, she had not seen him so angry for a long time. Not with her. And yet she felt like she had to justify for something she had not done. And she refused to back down so easily. In an angry movement, she grabbed her coat.

"Fine! Then I leave!"

She turned to the door, but his huge hand clamped shut around her upper arm so tightly she let out a pained whimper.

 _Oh no! You are not going to him! You are not going anywhere! And you will tell me what's going on between you two!_

Mairi stared up at Jason with big fearful eyes.

"Nothing!"

She said, her voice little more than a whisper. His other hand closed around her other arm and he shook her.

 _DON'T LIE TO ME!_

He shouted over their telepathic link. Mairi blinked. That wasn't her Jason. Jutting her chin out in a stubborn move she shouted back:

"OUT! NOW!"

Her voice was much shakier than she liked it too and deep down, she was afraid, what he was capable of doing when he snapped. His eye narrowed on her dangerously and then without warning he shoved her out of his way and stormed out of the bedroom. Mairi fell hard on her knees and hands, banging her head a little on the bed. She stared at the door and seconds later she heard the front door slam shut. Mairi tried to gulp down the thick lump that had formed in her throat. She couldn't understand why he reacted this way. She hadn't done anything wrong. She buried her face in her hands, trying to fight back the tears, that stung in her eyes. She slowly got to her feet and crawled into bed. There her tears finally fell. This night Mairi cried herself to sleep. And with Jason not with her, the bed suddenly seemed cold and unwelcoming.

* * *

Jason hadn't been around the whole morning and Mairi had no idea where he might have gone. The heavy snowfall had covered up all traces and though she went out by midday and ventured to his shed and his cabin, he was not there. With a hanging head, she returned to her cabin and went to the kitchen, starting to prepare herself a meal, yet her thoughts returned to the fight she had with Jason. The first real fight, in the whole of their relationship. And she still couldn't understand, why he would react in such a way. Had he so little faith in her? Had she not shown it to him over and over how much she loved him? It hurt her deeply and made her angry all the same. A movement reflected in the window caught her attention and she turned around. In the middle of the kitchen stood Jason, his skin discoloured from the cold and his jacket wet from the snowfall. Her eyes narrowed a little. He still looked angry, as he stood there, stiff and straight, his arms crossed over his chest.

 _Can I have my answer now?_

There was no greeting, no nice word. Not even an apology for the way he had handled her. A frown appeared on Mairi's face, and she turned back to her meal, without giving him an answer.

 _I'm talking to you._

He hissed and she could feel his presence coming up behind her. She ignored him. With a growl, he grabbed her upper arm and turned her around to him, his head lowered. Mairi looked up into his dark cold eye. She could feel her heart rate pick up and fear rushed through her body.

 **Is everything all right?**

She suddenly heard Michael's soft voice in her head. Jason let go of her and straightened up to his full imposing height, before turning towards the smaller male. Michael's gaze flickered from Jason to Mairi, sensing that there was something amiss.

"Yes, Michael, don't worry."

Mairi said, her voice unsteady. Jason's head snapped towards her.

 _Oh look, you can talk ... You know what? Screw you! Both!_

The giant man hissed and went to the door. On his way out he gave Michael a hard shove for good measure, that let the Haddonfield native stumble against the wall. Moments later the door fell shut. Michael straightened with a raised eyebrow and looked over at Mairi, who had turned towards the stove again.  
She shook her head, yet didn't look up. He could see her tremble lightly, as she tried hard not to cry again. She did not hear him step behind her and jumped a little as she felt his warm heavy hand on her shoulder. She turned around, yet stared at the floor.

 **Did he hurt you?**

He asked. Finally, Mairi looked up, tears shining brightly in her eyes. She shook her head no.

"Not physically!"

She mumbled in a breaking voice. He rubbed her back lightly.

 **Is there anything I can do for you?**

Again she shook her head no.

"I just wanna be alone."

She whispered. Michael nodded in understanding and stood up. As he reached the door, Mairi said.

"Please be careful. I'm afraid, he might hurt you."

Michael regarded her with a long unreadable look then just nodded, before he left, closing the door softly.


	8. The sound of silence

**Chapter 8 - The sound of silence**

Michael sighed, wiping the blood away from his split lip and splashing some water on his face. Mairi had warned him to be careful around Jason. And indeed the big killer started to act cold and hostile towards him. He would lurk around, wherever Michael went. Michael knew, that Jason was looking for the slightest mishap to pick a fight. And sometimes he would charge him out of nowhere. Like a view minutes ago. Michael had rounded the main cabin, in the hope to get a coffee and something to eat from the little woman as he was hit in the face with a two-by-four. After he had already gotten into three rather bloody fights, Michael tried to stay out of Jason's way for the most time, but he would not let allow his fellow killer to handle him like that. If it had not been for Mairi, who came out of the cabin as she heard the commotion, it would have gotten a little bloodier. So he just had a bloody nose and a split lip. Michael straightened and regarded the Mairi who sat at the kitchen table. It had been almost a week since the pair had their fight and still, they would not talk to each other. It was depressing. And Michael hated to see Mairi so sad. He noticed her longing looks, whenever she could lay her eyes on Jason. Michael knew, that she wanted to make it up to her boyfriend, but Jason behaved like a jerk. It was one thing, that Voorhees was acting like this towards him, but what surprised and even shocked Michael more, was that he behaved like that towards Mairi as well. Jason was on edge, always watching them and would snap at the smallest things. And every time Mairi treated Michael's wounds, he received in those fights, he saw her hide tears. Every time Jason refused to let her treat him and storm off, he could see her cry, even though she tried not to show it.  
Michael sighed, he could see the pain in Mairi's eyes again. He knew that it had something to do with him, yet he was puzzled by what exactly he had done. It surely wasn't just because Mairi had cared for him? Michael looked down at his hands, which were curled into fists. It would fit in the pattern though, he always seemed to destroy, what he held dear. But that was what his curse was all about, bringing pain to his family. Again he heard his voices cry out to him to kill her. Now she was even more vulnerable, Jason would not come to her aid now. The killer in the white mask shook his head and pushed his voices into the background.

 **You need to talk to him**

He said, causing Mairi to look up.

 **You can't just run around here not talking to each other. Do you know even why you keep this silence?**

Mairi shrugged and shook her head. Michael threw his hands up in frustration.

 **The hell, Mairi! He came close to stab you two days ago! That has to stop. Whether you tell me now what your fight was about, or I'll drag you to him and make you talk!**

Mairi blinked at him in surprise.

"What? Are you Dr Phil now?"

Michael huffed at this

 **Nooo. I'm just really tired of fighting off Jason.**

Mairi sighed. She knew, that this was not the only reason. She knew, somewhere deep down in Michael the loving little boy, his mother had described had survived. And it was on such rare occasions, that he let him show through. She motioned him to sit down and after filling a cup of coffee he did.  
They did not pay attention to the windows. If they had, they would have seen Jason Voorhees' hulking figure standing outside. The tall hockey-mask killer was fuming, as he stared into the window and saw Michael and Mairi sitting together on the table, happily chatting. Not for the first time he thought about killing Michael and hiding his body somewhere. He and Mairi had been distant for a week now and he still was angry and disappointed by how his girl had acted. She had let her been touched by Michael in a similar way, he used to touch her. But what hurt him more, was her rejection. She literally had him thrown out of their bedroom and would not talk to him at all. Deep down, Jason knew that he was responsible for her reaction. He knew he had hurt her. And he knew that she loved him with the whole of her heart.  
Yet, every time he wanted to make the first step, he saw pictured in front of his inner eye. Pictures, that showed Mairi making love to Michael. And it sent him into a blind rage every time. So much so, that he came close to physically hurting Mairi once, if not for Michael intervening. That had triggered their most violent fight as of yet. And after that, Mairi hadn't let him close to her at all. She had started to lock the door after that fight and made it very clear, that she wanted him out. He hadn't slept in days now, wandering the forest in the cold. Or sitting on the pier, thinking about happier times. It hurt him so much, that he couldn't hold her in his arms. Not being able to feel her soft body against his. In a fit of anger, he slammed his machete into the balustrade plunging the weapon deep into the wood. He had been a such a fool. He was afraid of losing her, but how he behaved the last couple of days he was driving her away only further and further. The door flew open and Michael came out, his knife at the ready. Jason growled, squaring his shoulders, yet did not retrieve his weapon. Michael's eyes wandered to the machete.

 **You retard! That will not bring your girl back!**

Jason growled deeply. That smug asshole was not making fun out of him. With a harsh yank, he got his weapon free and closed his distance to Michael. The smaller killer watched Jason calmly, waiting for the big man to make the first step. If he was in for another fight so be it. He would survive. But just as Jason was drawing his arm back, the small nurse stepped between them. Looking from Michael to Jason she sighed heavily shaking her head in both annoyance and disappointment.

"Fight if you want, but not on the porch."

She said in a quiet flat voice, her back turned towards Jason. Michael nodded and stepped to the side, palms up. Mairi nodded, then stepped inside. A metallic click told them, that she locked the door shut. Michael sighed, slowly stepping from the porch and towards his cabin. He half expected Jason to follow him, but he never did. A look over the shoulder told him, that Jason still stood on the porch, staring at her door with his shoulders slumped.

* * *

Two days later, Jason walked up to Mairi's doors with determined steps. This had to stop. He needed to talk with her. Needed to tell her how sorry he was. He should have been more faithful, should have trusted her more. Besides that one time, she had never done anything suspicious with Michael. All the images in his mind were just a figment of his overactive imagination caused by his fear of losing her. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited a moment, then knocked again. No response. He sighed and turned towards the lake, only to find her car gone. Oh yeah, she was working. Today, when she would come home from night shift, he would pull himself together and apologize. Would make her a coffee and tell her that he behaved like a madman. And that he was terribly sorry. And then he would take her in his arms and kiss her. So he sat down on the porches steps and waited.

* * *

Mairi was driving home after a long and tiring nightshift. There were days when she would have nearly nothing to do but on others, all hell would break loose. This had been such a day and now the little nurse was only looking forward to her nice warm bed at home. A home that felt so different, a home that she dreaded returning to. She never knew, what she would find upon returning since the two serial killers went at each other with a ferocious force. But what she feared more than another bloody fight between the two men, was Jason himself. Never before had she seen him so angry. And there had been one instance he came close to hurting her. And though she knew that he was sorry, she was afraid of him. The first time truly afraid. Never in all her time together had she felt so uncomfortable when he was near. Never before had it needed so little to make him snap. Secretly she was thankful, that Michael drew Jason's anger on him. He did it purposely, that she was sure of. Mairi sighed. This was so stupid, she just wanted to be close to Jason. Wanted him to take her into his strong arms so badly. But every time she saw his cold murderous eyes, she just couldn't bring herself to hug him. They desperately needed to talk things over. Perhaps best to do it this morning. And when they had put the misunderstanding out of their way, she hoped to fall asleep in the protection of his arms. And yet she dreaded, that he would just run off again. Dreaded he would lose his temper once and for all. She wiped a stray tear away, she needed her concentration for her drive home.  
It was still dark outside, as she drove down the road towards the camp and heavy snowfall made it difficult to see. Mairi cursed silently, her car just wasn't made for snowy weather. Her eyes shifted to her the clock on the dashboard. She was already late and so tired, her eyes started to drift shut. She yearned for her bed, or at least a cup of coffee, so she picked up the pace. She turned to the side road. Only minutes to go till she would reach the camp.  
Her gaze again shifted to her dashboard and feeling that she could go a little faster still she fastened her pace even more. A big yawn surprised her and out of reflex, she closed her eyes. But as she looked up again, there was a black shape on the road. Mairi let out a terrified yelp while the deer in the middle of the road simply stared into her headlights. Time went racing. She slammed the breaks, hard. And the tires lost tracking on the frozen ground, her car swerved and literally flew down the slope of the small road. Her white car shot through the forest, branches brushing by as if the trees were trying to grab her. It all came to a sudden stop. The last thing Mairi heard was the loud bang of an impact, and the screaming of bending metal as the car wrapped itself around a tree. Mairi felt the pain of the impact, felt her bones shatter and then her world went black. While the snow continued to cover the world in white. And the deer disappeared into the forest unharmed.

* * *

By the light of a hazy morning, Jason was pacing through the snow in front of Mairi's cabin. Something wasn't right he could feel it. It was so unlike Mairi to be this late. Could she have left him after all? Had he driven her away by his foolish jealousy? He shook himself.

 _No. No not after all we've been through together. Our relationship is stronger than that. Come one, baby, just come home, I'll do anything for you._

He reasoned with himself. Yet he wasn't so sure about that anymore. He had seen the fear in her eyes. A look at the sky told him, that it was already early noon. Her shift ended at 7 am. Even if she had made a detour to the town, she would have been here around 830 am. A time when it would dawn, but it was way past dawn already, though the day was still gloomy and grey. He felt his guts churn uncomfortably. Something was terribly wrong.  
He looked up, as he heard a cabin door slam shut. Michael Myers made his way through the thick layer of snow, that had fallen overnight. Jason stared at the Boogeyman for a moment with mixed feelings, then resumed pacing. Though he still wanted to strangle the living daylights out of the smaller male, his thoughts were too distracted at the moment. Michael, however, braced himself for another violent outbreak as he neared Jason. He could sense the tension radiating from the tall man, yet he needed to talk to him. He hadn't failed to notice, that Mairi hadn't come home this morning, which was odd. Her shift must have ended a long time ago.

 **Jason. Something's wrong...**

The fellow killer stated. Jason didn't react. He knew that as well, he wasn't stupid.

 **We have to look for her. Perhaps her car broke down.**

Jason stopped pacing.

 _Even if it did, she would be here by now. It's only a ten-minute drive to her work!_

He answered with slight irritation. But then, when Michael was worried as well, there was definitely something wrong. Jason had the feeling, that Mairi would have told the other man if she wanted to leave. Michael shrugged.

 **The weather has been bad the whole night and morning. Look how high the snow is by now and it's really cold today...**

Michael stopped as he saw the look in Jason's eyes. The hockey-masked killer saw all kinds of scenarios in front of his inner eyes. He took a deep breath, walking up to Michael. The killer with the white emotionless mask visibly tensed up and curled his hands into tight fists, yet he did not react as Jason grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

 _Do you have any idea where she might have gone? Has she said something to you?_

Myers shook his head and shrugged the other killer's hand off. The man in the hockey-masked straightened and pointed to the camp's entrance.

 _Then let's go. We walk down the road. Maybe we find her._

* * *

Mairi slipped in and out consciousness. Her head was throbbing with a ferocious headache and she was freezing so hard, her whole body shook uncontrollably. Wave after wave of nausea washed over her, while the world spun around her. She forced her eyes open and tried to take a look around, but the light hurt her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she also had double vision. She found herself squeezed into her seat in her twisted, mangled car, that had already been covered with a blanket of snow, tingeing the inside in grey-scales. Her stirring wheel pressed into her stomach so hard, she could feel her Aorta puls erratically. Her gaze fell on her hand. Shards of the windscreen were still sticking out. And where a foreign object stuck in her skin, she hadn't healed. Shivering and nauseous she tried to move, only to scream out in pain. Bones were sticking out of her left arm and her hand flopped around uselessly. Her mind needed a long moment to register, that her hand was nearly amputated and hung only on a thin layer of skin. Her legs were wedged beneath the remains of the engine block, that had been pushed back into passenger cell by the tree, that seemed to be standing in her car. With panic, she realized that she was trapped inside her car. Realised that her legs were shattered and that she was still bleeding somewhere. She tried to take a calming breath in, yet the stirring wheel that was pressed into her lower abdomen made breathing hard. And she felt so tired, that she could hardly keep her eyes open. Crying she thought about Jason, while blood was dripping in her eyes. Her badly cut hand with it's broken fingers wandered up her head. Something wasn't right with her head. She felt over the sticky surface with the one sharp ridge again.

 _Where is my hair?_

She dimly wondered.

 _And my eyebrow..._

And then she understood with an onslaught of reality that she would not get out of the car alive. She would die here alone. She would die and haven't said goodbye to Jason. Hadn't told him, how much she loved him. That was her greatest regret.  
And then her thoughts began to wander astray until she was pulled down into the nothingness of a black void.

* * *

The two serial killers found themselves standing at the edge of the hospital parking lot. Their hike out there had been cumbersome since the snow reached up to their knees on some parts of the trail and still kept falling. They hadn't found any trace of Mairi. And with the few cars still parked at the lot, it was clear that her car wasn't amongst them since none of had the shape of hers. Her car was gone and it was as if she had vanished from the earth. Michael looked around uncomfortably, he didn't like being out in the town by broad daylight. But seeing that it still snowed heavily nobody was really out on the street to witness two tall masked men stalking around. Frustrated he huffed and turned to Jason.

 **She's not here!**

He finally stated the obvious. Jason felt as if they had wasted precious time. Mairi drove about ten minutes to work. To walk the distance took a lot longer, especially in this conditions. Instead of an answer he just growled and followed his tracks back towards the forest. His heart rate began to pick up with fear. Had she really left him behind? Had he gone too far?

 _But where else could she be? Myers think!_

The smaller killer beside him shrugged almost helplessly. How was he supposed to know where she was? If the situation wasn't so sad he would have laughed out loud. Now there were two killers with the reputation of stalking and finding their prey and they both were unable to find a woman one a simple road.  
By the time they reached the forest again it was already early afternoon. Soon it would get dark again, seeing that it was a hazy day already. By now, Jason was as tense as a bowstring. He could feel that he was losing her. Beside him, Michael shot him a nervous glance. He could feel the turmoil Jason was in and was worried, that he might snap.

 **Jason. We will find her. Everything will be fine!**

Jason's hand curled into tight fists.

 _You really think so?_

Jason snapped. Michael stopped, his familiar anger rising.

 **Actually no! Actually I think your girl did the only reasonable thing and moved on. And you know, I can't blame her for it. You behaved like an idiot the last couple of days! She was afraid of you.**

Michael turned to look at Jason, just in time to see a fist fly at him. He raised his arm, yet the impact sent him flying to the ground. Jason didn't stop to let him get up. He grabbed the collar of Michael's parka and rudely shoved him against a tree.

 _Shut up, you discount Captain Kirk! If she's gone, it's your fault! Don't you think I haven't noticed that you try to get into my girl's pants?_

Michael kneed Jason in the stomach, making Jason lose his grip on him. He was furious now.

 **Really? That's it all about? You being jealous?**

Another good kick into Jason's lower abdomen, that had the bigger killer double over.

 **You asshole! If something happened to her it is your fault!**

Michael looked around and found a thick branch. Quickly he stooped down and picked it up. In one fluid motion, he knocked it over Jason's face. With satisfaction, he saw some droplets of blood coming out of the vent holes of the hockey mask.

 **I do not want to get into her pants!**

Michael mentally growled while swinging the branch back. Jason pushed Michael away, yet received just another blow to the head. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the road.

 _I saw you touch her at the lake! Cuddle with her! You used her caring nature. Besides, I've seen it in your gaze._

Michael straddled Jason's chest punching him in the face.

 **She was freezing, you retard. I only put one arm around her shoulder and tried to keep her warm. At least I have body heat!**

Jason gave Michael an uppercut, that threw him back into the snow. Before he could get up again, Jason sat down on Michael's hips, pinning his hands to the ground over his head.

 _Then tell me you don't love her._

Michael Myers felt his heart sped up. Partly because he was uncomfortable being this close to another male and it triggered unwelcome memories. And partly because he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He looked away. Jason's free hand closed around his neck, as he began to strangle the smaller male.

 _I thought so. You DO love her!_

Michael wriggled on hand free and slapped Jason across his face hard, trying to get him off. But Jason just grabbed his hands with one of his and pinned him down again.

 **YES! YES, I LOVE HER!**

Michael yelled out in his head, surprising both him and Jason with his statement.  
Both serial killers froze staring at each other.

 **But not like you do. What I feel for her is different.**

Jason suddenly released his hands, sitting back on the other man's thighs, staring into the distance. Michael let his head sink down back into the snow, taking a deep calming breath.

 **Besides. All she thinks about is you. She wouldn't even see me if I danced around her naked with a red bowtie around my dick.**

Jason got up. All his energy had left him. He had been acting like an idiot. Had been treating her like the moron he was. And now he felt he had lost her, without ever telling Mairi how much he loved her.  
The snow crunched behind him, then he felt the strong warm hand of his fellow killer on his shoulder.

 **Come, you idiot. Perhaps we have just missed her. Perhaps she took the other road. Let's get home.**

Michael Myers started walking back into the direction of the camp, with Jason soon trailing behind. He hadn't come far, however, as he was yanked back by the hem of his parka. Stumbling backwards, his back crashed into Jason, who had frozen dead in his tracks. Michael turned around to look at the bigger man, who had still a fistful of Michael's parka in his hand.

 **What in all hell...**

Michael started but was stopped short, as Jason drew him even closer to him, pointing into the forest

 _You see that?_

A look of confusion crossed Michael's masked face.

 **The tree? Well, yes.**

Jason huffed in frustration and roughly dragged Michael along with him over to the tree in question.

 _Not the tree. The mark ON the tree._

Jason trailed a hand over the fresh mark that oozed rosin. It looked like an abrasion, with moss and bark missing. Now Michael saw it too.

 **But what could be big enough to leave a mark that high...**

Michael stopped himself, before looking at Jason. Their eyes locked for a moment, the same dread written in both. Both men knew that only a car had enough mass and force to leave that kind of wound on an old tree. And though there were no tire tracks, the trail now was visible to an experienced tracker. They looked into the forest seeing broken branches hanging in an impossible hight. Jason closed his eyes a moment. Her car must have shot over the embankment at high speed and flew through the slightly sloping forest. That would explain the lack of tracks on the ground, there was just a thick blanket of white, littered with the crazy pattern of tree trunks and heavy deep hanging branches. They started to walk down into the wood, the foreboding feeling that they would find something horrible never left the men.

* * *

As Jason let them deeper into the forest his mind was riddled with guilt. The faint traces he found, were now all too obvious to him and he asked himself over and over again, how he could have missed them before. He was an experienced hunter and never had problems tracking someone down. And then he spied the wreck of bend ripped metal that once was Mairi's car. His hand shot out and gripped the front of Michael's parka, yanking the man close to him.

 _Michael..._

He pointed at a tree that looked like it had grown out of an old derelict car. Beneath his mask, Michael's eyes went wide. That just could not be Mairi's car, now could it? She drove a sturdy Volkswagen Caddy, there was no way that it would crumble like that. Both men rushed over to the wreck, that was hardly noticeable as a car. And with every step Jason took, he felt like he was dying a bit more inside. He saw that the whole front of the car was gone. The engine block had been pushed back into the passenger room. The room Mairi should be buckled up against her seat. He reached for the door and tried to open it, but it didn't budge. With a frustrated growl, he ripped it out of his hinges. The sight that greeted him, left him gasping for air.

 **Oh my...**

He heard Michael next to him. Mairi was still buckled up in her seat that had been ripped out of its anchoring. She hung in the seat lifeless, her face pale while her soft full lips were almost violet. Her face was covered in drying blood and tears had left white lines behind. A whole chunk of her scalp and forehead had been ripped off her skull and hung down at her side, leaving part of her broken skull exposed. Jason's gaze wandered down. The dashboard was pressed deep into her stomach, making it hard for her to breath. Her legs vanished beneath the engine block, but Jason noticed the broken femoral bone sticking out of her thigh. He also noticed the puddle of blood that had pooled out of the car and stood in stark contrast to the snow. Her left arm that was nearly severed over the wrist. Helplessly he looked at Michael, who swallowed hard before he extended two shaking fingers to her neck, feeling for her pulse. It was still there but far too quick and far too weak.

 **She's in shock. We have to get her out of there!**

Myers straightened and looked the situation over. They wouldn't be able to get her out of the wreck if the tree was still in the way. He quickly stepped around the car and started pulling on the bumper. It wouldn't budge though.

 **Need a hand here Jason!**

Together the two unnaturally strong killers were able to pull the car free just far enough to have a little room to work. Michael knelt beside Mairi keeping her steady and ready to pull her out as soon as she was free. Jason started to tear the bent front frame apart. He didn't care that the sharp edges cut into his hands and fingers. He didn't feel anything. He just felt dead, as dead as Mairi looked. He had pried the debris metal away from the engine block and dashboard. He looked at Michael who gave him a nod of approval. Jason began to lift the engine block up, while Michael slid his hand into the space Jason created. What he felt almost made the killer feel sick. He could feel the stickiness of blood on the cold flesh of Mairi's thighs. Could feel broken legs, that bent in every direction at once, felt fat and flesh and muscle. And then he felt a part gear rod sticking out right above her knee. And as Jason pulled rod would shift and tear her flesh apart.

 **Jason stop!**

The big man froze. Michael felt his way down the gear rod, tried to feel if it was broken, but it still stuck firmly to the rest of the engine. Michael swallowed and pulled his hand back out. It was covered in blood.

 **She's impaled on a metal piece. We can't get her out like this, it would rip her legs apart.**

Jason let go of the engine and growled in frustration.

 **Do you have any kind of bolt cutter at the camp?**

Jason nodded. Michael stood up, but Jason motioned him to stay.

 _I'll rush back. You stay with her. You're the one with body heat, remember? And I know where to look for._

Michael nodded and while he watched Jason bolting through the wood he thought.

 **Hurry, Jason.**

* * *

As Jason had disappeared, Michael took a deep shaky breath and turned towards Mairi. Though he took lives without remorse and sometimes in gruesome ways, the sight of little Mairi was disturbing. He took his mask off in a frustrated motion and plunged it into his parka's pocket. Then he got out of his parka and draped it over the frail and broken body, hoping it would provide at least a little warmth. He felt helpless, he did not know what he should do. With frustration rising he started pacing, occasionally glaring at the tree. How was he supposed to keep her warm, he could not even reach her.

"You're not supposed to keep her warm. Just kill her now, the big retard won't notice."

His voices told him. Michael clawed at his hair, trying to shut those voices out. It became increasingly hard to ignore them and he hoped Jason would return, while he could still contain himself. His gaze fell against on her. Her face was gone, replaced by the nightmarish sight of a half exposed and bloody skull.  
His chest suddenly felt tight and hurt, and he felt like choking on something. He knelt down in the snow, gently putting his fingers against her neck, checking up on her pulse. He needed to take another deep breath to calm himself down, to keep himself from crying.

"Mairi, you need to keep on fighting."

He whispered into her ear, gently running his fingers over her cheek. His voice sounded hoarse from lack of use. But even though it was nearly breaking.

"We can fix you, don't worry."

The sight of her slender body shattered and twisted nearly broke his cold heart and he wasn't sure if she could be fixed. Her visible injuries were gruesome and he was sure, that she had extended internal injuries as well. Briefly, he asked himself, if pulling her out, would leave her paralysed.

"You can't die! Jason needs you."

He felt a hot tear run down his cheek.

"I need you!"

He leaned into the wreck as far as possible, carefully draping on arm around her shoulder. He held her tight, hoping his body heat would bring her back to consciousness. But Mairi was too far gone already. And while Michael waited for Jason's return, memories began to surface. Memories, of how they had met for the first time in Smith's Groves. How she had taken him to his social time. How she sat beside his bed when he was fixated after he had a violent outbreak on his ward. His memories shifted to more recent events. To the most painful memory of how she had cleaned him up in that prison cell, the look in her eyes when he finally woke up. She had saved him, showed him, that not every person on this planet deserved to die. Michael closed his burning eyes a moment and whispered.

"I love you Mairi. You are like a sister to me. Please, I don't want to lose another one."

He bit his lower lip, as he thought back to his youth. To Judith. He had looked up to her when he was younger. He had loved his big sister and she had loved him. He remembered how they had played together in the yard. How she had let him trail along sometimes when she met with her friends. And she had always protected her little brother like a lioness. And yet he had killed her because some voiced had urged him to do so. Mairi reminded him so much of her. She always had. And little Mairi had done so much for him, ever since they met. But above all, she had saved him, cared for him, literally brought him back to life. And in the process, she had melted the ice that held his heart captive. And more importantly. She had always been able to calm down the rage in him. The rage that was inflicted on him by his curse.

"Mairi you are my family. You are the one I care about. Please don't leave me."

Behind him, Michael heard twigs snapping, followed by rapid footsteps and he hurriedly wiped his tears away. He didn't want anyone to see his weakness, not even Jason. He straightened up as the big killer approached. He really had been fast, he must have sprinted at full speed the whole way. But Michael could see the strain on his body. Jason's breathing was uneven and ragged and his lungs burned from the cold air.  
For a moment he just stood, trying to catch his breath, but a look at his love gave him new energy. He handed the bolt cutter over to Michael and stemmed one foot against the twisted front tire, starting to lift the chunk of metal that had previously been dashboard and engine. The metal groaned as it battled Jason's strength, but in the end, it yielded. Slowly it let go of Mairi.  
Michael slit his hand in the gap between her legs and the debris of her car and guided the bolt cutter in until he felt the gear rod. A short strain of his muscles, a loud crunching sound and Mairi's leg was free. Carefully Michael began to pull her out. Yet her feet were still stuck.

"A little bit more!"

He told Jason, not even noticing that he had actually spoken out loud. Jason's muscles bulged and then suddenly the metal gave way. It knocked Jason from his feet, as it suddenly came loose. Jason fell backwards, still having a firm hold on the metal piece which impacted hard with his chest and cut into his skin. But Jason didn't care, he just threw the engine off of him.  
On the other side of the car, Mairi suddenly was given free. She slipped out so fast, that Michael too lost his footing and fell back, taking Mairi down with him. He landed on his back, Mairi on top of him.  
Carefully the two killers lay her down on the floor onto Jason's jacket. Now that she was out, they could see the full amount of her injuries and it made them cringe. Metal pieces and bones were sticking out of her flesh and her legs were all bend at weird angles. Her calves and thighs looked as if they had burst open from the inside And now, that the dashboard was pulled out of her stomach, blood spurted out of her legs in rapid streams. Michael realised, that the dashboard had somewhat constricted her blood-flow into the lower extremities and now that it was gone, there was nothing preventing her from bleeding out. He swallowed.

 _We have to stop the bleeding!_

Jason said, shaking slightly.

 _And we have to get her to a hospital!_

Michael shook his head.

"She would never make it. Besides, we can't just walk into a hospital. Someone would recognize us, and she would be tied to our crimes and get locked away."

That made sense. Jason blinked rapidly to clear his thoughts.

 _Then we have to get the bones back in place and the metal out. You know how fast she is able to heal._

He rummaged through his pockets and produced bandages.

 _I don't think it would hurt if we bandage some of these wounds up._

Jason paused and looked at her broken legs. Luckily most fractures looked like clean breaks but especially on her lower legs, the bones were shattered. He sighed and only hoped, her bones would mend fast and she would be able to walk around afterwards.

 **You know how to do that? Putting her legs back together?**

Michael asked. Jason nodded.

 _I know how to break bones, I know how to put them back. Besides I had to do it on myself quite a lot._

Jason pointed to Mairi's right leg. It was bent to the side at a 90-degree angle and twisted backwards. The shin bone shimmered ivory in the light.

 _You grab the leg just above the knee and hold it down._

Michael nodded. Then, just as he was about to wrap his hands around Mairi's thigh, he could feel a familiar heat in his left hand. Could feel the rage in him build up as the pain and heat crept up his arm. He looked down at Mairi's lifeless body, with cold calculating black eyes, his previously worry seemingly forgotten. His voices screamed to him. Urged him to kill her now. It would be so easy to kill her now. So easy to strangle her. He hesitated, straightening up a bit to get a better look. Her head had rolled to the side, exposing the skull while the flap of skin lay in the snow. Pain surged through his whole body. It felt like he was on fire. And the urge to kill was overwhelming. Just kill her. Snap her neck. It would be over quickly. Without thinking anymore, he ran his fingers over her cheek, before putting his hands around her throat. Again he hesitated, while the pain in him got worse. The curse urging him on. The voices screaming at him to do it.  
Do it now! Just kill her. Strangle her. It would be easy. She was already weak. Just kill. The pain would be gone then. Kill her. Kill...  
And then he was pushed to the ground by a rock hard body slamming against his own. A hand connected with his cheek. Hard.

 _Damn man! Pull yourself together!_

Michael could taste blood on his tongue. Another hit to his face. And another. Michael held up his hands and Jason stopped and snapped.

 _Have you lost your mind? Did you just try and strangle her?_

Michael felt dazed. Blood was running out of his nose and from his cracked lip. He slowly sat up. Had he really just tried to kill her? She triggered his curse badly. But why? Confused he looked at his left arm and the rune tattooed on it. It still hurt. His whole body hurt. His insides burned, gnawing at him.

 _I need your help! Now!_

He looked up into Jason's dark eyes and wiped the blood away from his mouth. What had just happened? His gaze wandered over to Mairi's lifeless body, and again he thought about killing her. The pain in him all too familiar. It was how he felt when the curse was active and he was near his victims.

 _MICHAEL!_

Jason startled him out of his daze and this time, he ignored his rage, ignored the pain and ignored his nearly all-consuming urge to just kill her and then Jason. He scrambled to his knees and his hands closed around Mairi's thigh. He watched as Jason carefully put the leg back into the anatomical right position and with a quick pull and twist, Jason set the bone. The bleeding nearly instantly stopped, yet he ripped her jeans apart and wrapped a clean white bandage around the wound carefully to bring the ripped skin and muscle tissue back together. He wasn't sure how fast her bones would mend together though. They did the same with both of her ankles, pulled the rod out before moving on to the thigh.

 _Ok. Here it gets a bit tricky. You need to retain her pelvis._

Michael understood. He straddled her stomach, careful not to put weight on her and put one hand on her left iliac crest, hooking the thumb a little on the inside of the bone. Without thinking the other hand went over her pubic bone so that his fingers would rest at the genital area.

 **Like this?**

Jason frowned a moment then simply nodded. Though this could be seen as a bad touch, he knew this time that Michael was just helping. He had learned his lesson the hard way. Jason grabbed her lower leg, pulled and rotated. The bone snapped in place with an almost sickening plop-sound. As soon as it was set, Michael let go of her. He still was in pain. It felt as if his innards were eating themselves out. His now active curse still demanded blood, her blood. He had to sit down in the snow, holding his middle, nearly gasping for breath, while he hoped his pain would subside. But he knew it wouldn't. Not so easy at least. Jason paid the other killer no heed as he crawled up to Mairi's head. He very gently pressed the skin flap over her skull again and wrapped it up tightly, hoping the broken bones would realine on their own.

 _Mairi. Come on, love. Wake up. It'll be all right._

He softly kept on talking to her, hoping she would wake up, now her wounds had closed. But she stayed still. Michael looked up from where he sat, feeling strangely exhausted, while now, he experienced a severe chest pain. Clutching his hand over his heart, his gaze fixed on Mairi's face. Something was missing. Wouldn't he be able to see her breath condense in front of her mouth? His gaze shifted down to her legs, and the wreck that once was her car. She had lost quite an amount of blood. There were huge puddles of blood staining the snow red. Too much blood for his taste. He looked up at her chest. Then it clicked.

"Oh Jason no!"

The hockey-masked killer straightened up at the sound of Michael's voice and looked back at him. Michael was crawling towards the lifeless body, with dread in his eyes.

"Jason, she isn't breathing!"

Michael pressing his shaking fingers to her neck. He couldn't feel a pulse. He pressed his ear against her chest. No heartbeat. Nothing. Only silence. Michael looked up again, right into Jason's wide eyes.

"She's gone, Jason. Gone."

Michael stopped and swallowed hard.

"We have lost her."

Michael whispered. Jason's head dropped, pressing his eyes shut as the painful truth of Michael's words sank in.


	9. Gone away

**Chapter 9 - Gone away**

"Fuck!"

Michael hissed through clenched teeth and fell back into the snow, his hands clawing at his hair in despair. He had to do something. He had to think of something. Now! Yet, the intense pain of his active curse clouded his mind and the voices in his head demanded blood. Jason jumped up and in a fit of frustration and despair kicked a piece of metal far into the forest. It did nothing to calm him down though. He felt useless and angry at the same time. With an agonized roar, that startled the birds out of the trees, he fell back on his knees again, before bending forward, until his head touched the snow. Michael, who still knelt next to her lifeless body, hit his temples with his fists, mumbling to himself. Trying to shut the voices out, which laughed at him for being so silly. Which demanded blood. Why not take a sharp piece of metal and cut Jason's head off, now he would never suspect an attack. Michael shook his head.

"Shutup, shutup,shutup,shutup"

he mumbled still, as his gaze again fixed on her lifeless and discoloured face. And then he knew, what he should do, though he could not bring his body to move. His left arm had gone numb and his chest was still painfully tight, leaving him short of breath. Yet he straightened his attention now on Jason, who had knelt down beside his lover and gently stroked her head.

"Can you do cardiac massage? Or mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?"

He asked the big man next to him. Jason looked at him with a shocked expression and shook his head no. Michael pressed his eyes shut. He needed to act, they would lose her for sure, if he did not act now.

"Then out of the way! NOW!"

Michael shoved Jason rudely back, before starting CPR on Mairi. His pain intensified, the voices in his head drowned out every other sound. Killed every thought. Never before had it been so intense, the curse wanted her to die badly. But for the first time in his life, Michael ignored its calling. Ignored the lifeless body, who he came to love so much. He just went on autopilot, compressing her chest 30 times, before he gave her two breaths, over and over again. He couldn't bear to lose her. Not now. Not this way. The woman who held her own against two of the most infamous and dangerous killers would not die in a stupid car accident. He felt a rib crack beneath his palm. A moment he panicked, but then remembered that this could happen. He had seen the doctors at the various hospitals he was in performing CPR. It happened quite commonly.  
He stopped a moment to check her pulse. Still none. This wasn't looking good. He continued, his vision blurred. His chest was tight and he felt another kind of pain grow in there. Why couldn't he see right? Then Jason was beside him. Recovered from shock and carrying on with the cardiac massage, giving Michael a break from the exhausting task. After seeing what Michael did, he just mimicked the smaller male, while Michael could concentrate on rescue breathing. But still, there was no sign, that she was coming back to life. She lay there, almost as pale as the snow. Jason felt helpless. Hopeless. Silently he pleaded with his mother to help him. Prayed, not to take her away from him. If only he could trade his life for her's, he would without a second thought.

 _Please Mairi, don't die. Don't leave me alone._

They continued twenty minutes, thirty. As forty minutes had passed, they paused to feel for the pulse again. Still nothing. Michael's gaze met Jason's, the same sorrow in his grey eyes, that Jason felt. Michael sat back on his heels. He knew after such a long time, she would not come back from the dead. Her body had given up, despite the gift she had received. And Jason knew that, too. He jumped up in a sudden fit of anger and frustration and with a low growl, he drew his machete and hacked it into the tree trunk. He was angry at the tree, just for standing in the way. He was angry at her for not paying more attention. But even more so, he was angry at himself. Michael, though not willing to give up so easily grew frustrated himself. Frustrated that CPR didn't work, that she wasn't just coming back to life. That she was still so human. So fragile. With a growl, he slammed his closed fist down on her sternum. Hard. Her sternum dented inwards deeply, yet did not break. And with that enraged action, Myers was unknowingly performing a precordial thump.  
He clenched his teeth, while he leaned over her shoulder, resting his forehead on her chest, his hand still on her stomach. Why did it hurt so much? It took him a long moment to realise, the fluttering of her chest, the shaky inhale of shallow breaths. Myers sat up straight and his hand flew to her neck, feeling for a pulse. It was there. Slow and faint. But it was there! He jumped up in excitement.

 **Jason! We made it! She's breathing! We made it!**

Jason whirled around, his wide eyes fixed on Michael before his gaze shifted to little Mairi. He stared at her face, hoping that she would open her eyes and smile up at him. But she stayed unconscious, yet she was breathing in steady shallow breaths. She was alive and everything would be fine. Trembling, he picked her up, cradling her against his chest like a child.

 _We need to get_ _he_ _r out of the cold._

Michael nodded, yet bit his lips. Why wasn't she waking up? She was breathing, they had fixed her. Or had they not? He began to suspect, that she may have needed more fixing, than just setting her bones straight, yet he kept his tongue. First, they needed to take her home into the warmth of her cabin. With a last look back at the crash scene, he followed Jason.

* * *

By the time, the two masked killers reached home, Mairi was still unresponsive and hung limply in Jason's arms. Both men knew, that she was suffering from severe hypothermia from being in the cold for such a long time. But both suspected, that there was an underlying problem, something they did not want to think about. So they kept themselves busy. And while Jason got the fire running in her bedroom, Michael looked up Hypothermia in one of Mairi's medical books. By the time he had finished reading, Jason had removed her damp clothing and dressed her in warm sweatpants and a fluffy jumper. His hand touched her skin on one arm and he shuddered inwardly. She still felt cold to his touch. So he covered her with a mountain of blankets as well. Michael shook his head.

 **That won't do ... We have to raise her core temperature slowly. Maybe we could...**

Michael's thoughts ended as he jumped up and hurried down into the kitchen. Jason followed him to the door.

 _Where are you going?_

He shouted after him.

 **Wait a minute. I have an idea...**

Jason sighed and turned back to the bed.

 _That better be good, Myers..._

He mumbled and sat beside Mairi, carefully taking her hand in his. Her previously broken fingers looked as if they had healed already, yet they were still bruised and a bit swollen. Yet it gave Jason hope, that her other injuries had healed up as well. The hockey-masked killer cocked his head to the side. Maybe she just needed to get warm to wake up. His thumb ran over the back of her hand.

 _Mairi, please. Just wake up. I'm sorry, how I acted. I'm just so scared of losing you...to him. I don't know what you see in me, Mairi, but when I look at him, I see everything I am not. Please, please, please wake up. Don't leave me alone in this wasteland. You are my world..._

Jason flinched, as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned towards the smaller male, who was regarding him with a strange look in his eyes. Slowly, Jason rose, letting Michael's hand slide down from his shoulder. He had not heard him come back up the stairs.

 **She knows Jason. And she loves you.**

The tall man shook his head and looked at his feet.

 _You don't know that._

Michael snorted.

 **But I do. She told me a couple of days ago.**

Michael paused to look at her with a sigh.

 **And now stop whining you moron, and help me to raise her temperature. I've brought bottles with warm and hot water. Let's place the bottles with warm water on her stomach, legs and chest and the hot water bottles around her. They will increase the heat under the blankets.**

Jason turned towards the smaller male with surprise in his eyes. That idea could actually work and without further ado, the men carefully placed the bottles on and around her. As they were finished, Michael pulled up a chair to her bedside, while Jason sat on the bed beside her. They waited, and indeed Michael's idea seemed to do the trick as slowly colour returned to her cheeks and her hands got warmer. But still, she did not wake up. So one hour ticked by, and then another and though her breathing got deep and steady, her body was still lifeless. Jason sighed deeply and gently traced the outline of her cheek and jaw with his index finger.

 _Michael. I promised to protect her. But I seem to fail at it miserably._

Michael regarded Jason with a long almost sympathetic look. He could understand his fellow killer.

 **Jason. She has had a car accident. There's nothing you could have done to protect her from that. Accidents happen.**

Jason nodded, yet stayed silent. He knew, that accidents could happen, but he still felt responsible. Michael's gaze flickered down at her. They had succeeded in raising her temperature, they still kept her warm and cosy. Michael exhaled slowly, deciding to share a piece of his past with Jason.

 **I know how you feel, Jason. My parents died in a car crash when I was nine. I didn't care much about them, though. I was locked away in that mental institution, where they ran all kind of tests on me.**

Again he paused, remembering how he had reacted to the news that his parents had passed away. He had not even blinked as Loomis told him. By that time, he was angry and confused, that they would abandon him at such a horrible place, full of horrible people who would hit or touch him. He sighed.

 **A couple of years ago my younger sister perished in an accident.**

Michael chuckled throatily.

 **Ironic isn't it? After surviving all attempts I made on her life, she died because a lorry driver fell asleep behind his wheel and crashed into the end of a tailback? The car went up in flames immediately and they could hardly recognise her.**

 _Why are you telling me this?_

Jason asked after a while.

 _This is not really helping._

 **Maybe. But she is still alive and she will get better. I'm sure of it.**

The man in the hockey-mask nodded and resumed staring at her. Michael looked down at his hands. He wasn't so sure though. She should show signs of getting better already, yet she was still in a deep coma.

* * *

The two serial killers had been hovering over Mairi for the next four days. None of them had found any sleep, both had been anxiously waiting for signs of her waking up. But Mairi was still as unresponsive and lifeless as she had been when they had brought her here. Now, by early evening Jason was nervously pacing through the bedroom, while Michael sat on the bed beside her. The physical and psychological strain of their wake was beginning to wear both men down, as Michael felt exhausted and Jason's cut hands would not heal properly. Michael exhaled warily before he reached over and lifted one of Mairi's eyelids. Her pupils where dilated and did not react to light at all. He bit his lower lip. Her eyes looked dead. He knew that this wasn't a good sign. He has had time to read up on injuries to the brain, and it looked like she had suffered a major one. But he needed to know for sure. At least she was breathing on her own. Michael leant in a bit closer to her and pressed his thumb down hard on a point between the bridge of her nose and the start of her eyebrow, right above the eye socket. A frown appeared on his face. Had he seen a twitch of her facial muscles? He took the tip of her thumb and pressed down. Again, he noticed a slight twitch of her facial muscles. Behind him, Jason stopped his pacing, his eyes narrowed on the smaller male.

 _What are you doing?_

Michael looked back at the big man over his shoulders.

 **I'm checking the depth of her coma.**

He paused, his gaze shortly meeting Jason's.

 **Her eyes are fixed and do not react to light, but she does have basic reflexed and she's able to breathe on her own.**

Jason stepped up to the bed, looking down at his little nurse. He feared, that there was something seriously wrong with her, but to hear it from Michael did hurt.

 _Stop it, Michael. It won't make it better._

Michael sighed and stood up, facing the bigger killer.

 **Jason, do you know what coma means? Patients are in a persistent state of unresponsiveness. This means the total absence of arousal and awareness. You need to realise that patience my grimace to pain, their limps may demonstrate stereotyped withdrawal responses but they will have no localised responses or defensive movements.**

With a low growl, Jason grabbed the smaller killer by the collar and shoved him hard against the nearest wall, holding him tight.

 _She is not a PATIENT! She will wake up! She won't stay like this! Only because you've read about it in that stupid book doesn't make it real!_

Michael tried to pry Jason's hands away from his neck.

 **Jason, she was in a severe crash! Her skull was broken! You have seen the wreck she was in. What if...**

The big killer let go of Michael with a sigh and turned, running his hands over the back of his bald skull. Deep down, he knew, that this wasn't normal. Knew, that there was a high possibility of her having sustained a severe brain injury. He still could see here horrific head injury in front of his inner eye.

 **And she had been dead for a long time...**

Michael's voice disrupted his own train of thoughts and he knew what he was trying to say. Even if she didn't have brain injuries due to the crash, her brain might have taken damage while she was in cardiac arrest. Jason looked at his beautiful little Mairi. There she was, breathing and living, and yet in a place he could not follow. He had lost her after all. It pained him to look at her. And what hurt him even more, was the fact, that he hadn't really talked to her the week prior to the accident. Had not talked to her for a reason that seemed stupid to him now. Jason just wanted to cry. He had done so many horrible things in his life. But of all the bad deeds, his argument with Mairi seemed to be the worse deed of all. He looked over at Michael and knew that he felt the same pain. He could see it in his posture. How the killer's shoulders slumped and his head hung low. He could see it in Michael's storm-grey eyes, whenever he looked into Mairi's face. And suddenly Jason understood, what Mairi had meant when she talked about her little family. At this moment, Michael felt more like a brother to him, than ever.  
By nightfall, Jason handed Michael a blanket and a pillow.

 _You should get some sleep, you look like a ghost._

Michael looked up, a rare little smile on his lips.

 **You too. You won't be of any help if you just die of exhaustion.**

Jason nodded, he couldn't deny the truth in Michael's words. And he needed his strength when his Mairi would wake up. Still, he could not bring himself to lie down and sleep and leave his little woman alone. Michael, who sensed Jason's hesitation put a hand on his shoulder.

 **Listen. I'll lay down and you wake me up in three to four hours. I will hold the wake at her bedside, then you can rest.**

Jason agreed to this idea. He trusted Michael to watch over her, after all, it was Michael's ideas, which had made her better. So he held the wake at Mairi's bed until half the night was over. Then he woke up Michael and took his place on the couch. It didn't take long for Jason to fall into a deep night exhaustion took the men and both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Jason stood on the pier, looking over the lake. It was a clear night and a full moon cast it's silvery light on the forest. Fog was rising from the water and danced on the water's surface in everchanging patterns. He knew that he was dreaming and for a short a moment he feared that the dream demon had chosen his distraught and weakness to retaliate.  
But the moment passed and Jason was surrounded by the peacefulness of his dreamscape. He stood long in silence, watching the glowing mist dance above the dark water. Only as he felt a presence behind him, he took a deep breath but did not dare to turn around. A soft and familiar voice called out to him. A voice, that held so much comfort and love. He smiled to himself. He hadn't heard her voice in such a long time. Finally, he turned to see a small elderly woman standing behind him. She wore a light blue woollen sweater. She had a very gentle smile on her face as she held out her hand to Jason. Jason reached for her hand and his mother gently pulled him down to sit with her on the pier. She motioned to his face.

"Take this thing off and let me see your face."

She said, her voice soft. He obeyed and took his mask off. She tilted her head slightly to the side and looked at him closely before she placed her hand on his bad cheek.

"Oh, my special, special boy. You have grown so much."

Pamela cupped her son's face with both hands, as he didn't show the desired reaction.

"Jason. What's wrong, what's troubling you."

He tried to answer, but the words would not come out. He could feel a tear escaping his good eye and he had the sudden need to be close to his mother. He hugged her tight, burying his face in the nape of her neck, just needing her comfort.

"I've lost her."

He choked out, while silently crying against his mother's shoulder. Pamela rubbed his back in a soothing circular pattern. A sad gleam was in her eyes. She remembered how often they sat like this. How often she had comforted her son like this because he had been bullied. Or when he had been in pain due to the tumour, that caused his head to swell.

"Hush now my boy. Hush. Why don't you tell me what happened."

Gently she pushed him into a sitting position again and scooted closer beside him. Despite his impressive size, he managed to lean his head against his mother's shoulder, while she draped an arm around his shaking form.

"Mairi. She had an accident and now she won't wake up. I don't know what I'll do without her."

His mother was quiet for a long time. Finally, she said in a low voice.

"You do love her."

It was no question, yet Jason nodded. Pamela stroked her son's head while looking over the lake. She could feel his pain. She had gone through the same kind of pain herself when she had lost him. She still remembered that dreadful day with crystal clarity. She had baked a nice cake for him and decorated their little cabin for his birthday party. She had made sure everything was perfect. She just wanted to make it up to Jason, that he had no friends, not even at that accursed summer camp. And then the police officer had walked up to her, his hat held to his chest, his expression grim. She had known, that something was amiss as soon as she had seen the deputy. Remembered, how her world had crumbled, as he delivered the devastating news of her beloved son's drowning. Remembered her agonized wail.  
And of course, she remembered the pain she felt when she stood at an empty grave because his body was never recovered and she was denied the possibility to say goodbye. Now she knew, why he was never recovered but back then, the pain of his loss had driven her insane.  
Jason looked up, his eyes shone with unshed tears and sorrow.

"I was such an idiot, mommy. I doubted her love. I scared her with my behaviour and now..."

His voice broke and he looked down at his hands, wrenching them in his lab. It really hurt her to see him suffer through the same pain. She sighed. He had come such a long way. Had been through so much and she wished her son to be happy.

"Mommy?"

Pamela was startled out of her memories by her son's question.

"Why am I allowed to come back to life just fine, and she isn't?  
She is a good person, a gentle soul. But she's gone away."

Pamela could feel her heart break in two. Her special boy was so sad, so desperate. She pressed him closer to her chest, hugging him tightly.

"Jason, there is still hope. She's not yet gone away. Just give her time, she will recover."

Jason sat up, looking into his mother's eyes. There was the spark of hope in his gaze.

"You really think?"

Pamela nodded.

"She is crying out for you. She is lost in the dark. But I'm sure she will find her way back."

He cocked his head.

"What does that mean?"

Pamela smiled at her son but felt that her time was up. She could feel herself disappear.

"Trust in her, Jason."

She said before she dissolved into the lake's mist.

"Mom! Wait. What does this mean?"

He cried, but his mother was gone. He jumped to his feet, as frustration took hold of him.

"Mommy!"

He cried out over the lake one last time, but he was plunged into darkness only to wake up moments later with a start. It was still dark outside as he sat up straight, panting and confused. What was his mother trying to tell him? He swung his legs off the couch and made his way upstairs. He could no longer be apart from his little nurse. As he walked down the hallway to her bedroom, he could hear Michael's low voice and a moment he thought, he was talking with Mairi. But as he entered, he saw, that Michael was reading from a book. Beneath his mask, Jason smiled. It was a sweet gesture, to read to her, even though she did not hear it.  
Michael stopped as he felt Jason behind him and looked up.

 **You're up early. Couldn't sleep?**

Jason shrugged.

 _Had a bad dream. What are you reading?_

 **I remembered, that this was one of her favourite books. 'The daughters of the dragon'. She used to read it when she had to watch me when I was strapped to the bed. I thought, maybe she could hear my voice and...**

Michael stopped as he saw the look in Jason's eyes. The bigger man heaved a heavy sigh before he pulled a chair next to Michael and settled down.

 _I like your idea. Please, read on._

Michael gave him a small nod before he continued reading. His voice was deep and low and while Jason closed his eyes, he could see the epic tale of a warrioress and her big strong companion unfold before his inner eyes.

* * *

Mairi was surrounded by darkness. Everything was so unfamiliar to her and the place filled her with dread. She wandered through the dark forest, that faintly reminded her of the forest around her campgrounds, but she wasn't sure. First, she had thought, that maybe she wandered astray and she would find her way home as soon as the sun rose. But daylight never came and she was lost. And hopeless. She had called out for Jason, hoping he would find her and take her home. Called for him, until her voice was hoarse. But he didn't come. It confused her. If she was not at Crystal Lake, where was she then?  
She wandered on. She felt cold and alone and it made her cry. She didn't want to be here in a place that was so dark and cold and where she couldn't feel anything. She wanted to be home. Wanted to be with Jason. Wanted to feel his heartbeat and the security of his embrace. But as she wandered on, she began to despair, that she would not find her way back. There was no hope. There was no life.  
After a long time of aimlessly wandering through the neverending forest, she sunk down, leaning her back against a tree and cried. She could not go on. It was too hard and too bleak. She wanted to give up and die and flee this place. So she sat and waited. Waited for her end. Hoping for her end. She wondered if she would meet her mother on the other side. Wondered if she could meet Jason there if he should be killed again.

"Mairi?"

She heard her name being called by a soft voice. She raised her tired eyes to look into the sympathetic face of a woman with short grey hair. She smiled down gently at her, holding out her hand.

"Mairi, what are you doing? You can't just sit here and cry. You should go home."

Mairi wiped her tears away and with a small voice, she said.

"I'm lost. I can't find my way back home."

She took the slender hand the woman in front of her offered and stood up. The woman didn't break there contact.

"Poor, little Mairi. Don't despair, I'll bring you home."

For a while, Mairi just walked beside the older woman in silence. She still was confused and cold. Yet all the same she felt comforted by the presence of the strange woman. The woman led her on, taking confident strides. She obviously knew her way around in these darkened woods. And after a long walk, they finally reached the shores of a lake. Mist rose like ghostly shapes from the water. Mairi noticed that it had gotten a little lighter. Everything was glowing in deep blue hues. Somehow the nurse knew that place. It looked so much like the place she called home. Yet it so felt different, it made her heart shudder.

* * *

Michael stirred in his sleep, before slowly waking up. For a long moment, he just stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to get up. It took him a moment, to realise, that Jason had not woken him in the middle of the night, to take his wake. He frowned and swung his legs out. A moment he sat on the couch rubbing his hands over his face. He needed a coffee. After turning the coffee maker on, he made his way upstairs, only to find Jason sitting in the chair by the bedside, his chin sunken to his chest. The Haddonfield native sighed and shook Jason's shoulder. The big killer stirred, cracking his eye open.

 _Mairi?_

He asked groggily, but then his gaze fell on the lifeless shell, that had been his love and his heart sank. He looked up, to meet Michael's worried gaze and shrugged apologeticly.

 _Must have fallen asleep._

Michael nodded.

 **Come. I've made coffee.**

Jason's gaze flickered back to Mairi, he could not leave her alone. He still had hope that she would wake up. Even though she had been in this vegetative state for more than a week now. He just shook his head after a while and Michael understood. Silently he left the bedroom and went down into the kitchen. There he stood at the sink, hands clenched around the cold metal. His grip was so hard on it, his knuckles turned white, while his head was dropped deep between his shoulders. He had no idea how long he stayed his way, as he felt the huge hand of Jason on his shoulder.

 _What's wrong?_

The man in the hockey-mask asked. Michael sighed deeply.

 **Jason...That isn't Mairi up there. There is nothing left of her. That is just a body...**

He had to stop himself. It hurt so much to think about little Mairi that way. Jason's shoulders slumped as he looked down at his feet.

 **Her eyes... the light in them is gone.**

Jason nodded. He had seen them too and was disturbed by them as well. And though her heartbeat was strong and steady again, and both knew that she was not in danger of dying, they also knew that Mairi had suffered a fate far worse than death.

 **Jason. I cannot go upstairs. I just can't bear to look at her. It scares me...**

Michael confessed after a while of silence. Jason just nodded, reaching for a shelf and taking a cup out. He poured coffee into it and handed it to the smaller male.

 _Here. It's getting cold..._

He said, before wandering off into the living room and sat down on the couch. He could understand how Michael felt. He felt little different. The living corpse upstairs scared him, too.

* * *

As they walked on, Mairi couldn't take her eyes off the lake and the ever-changing swirls of mist. The woman stopped and for a while let her eyes wander over the water as well.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

She asked breaking their long silence. Mairi nodded.

"It is. It looks like dancers on the water. Though it makes me sad somehow."

The woman glanced over at her.

"Did you know that a young boy drowned here?"

Mairi nodded.

"Yes. His name was Jason."

The older woman nodded.

"Jason died because the counsellors weren't watching him. He was... he wasn't a very good swimmer."

The older woman paused, lightly touching Mairi on the shoulder.

"We have to go now, dear. You cannot linger here any longer."

Mairi followed as the woman turned to leave. Silence again hung heavy over them, until Mairi remembered something.

"But the boy came back. That is his gift. No matter what they do to him, he cannot die."

Surprised the older woman turned and gave her a warm smile before they continued their walk.

"He is waiting for you, Mairi. You need to go home."

The woman broke their silence, just as they arrived at the campgrounds. There, the woman stopped and with a gentle smile, she said.

"I cannot go any further, my sweet Mairi. But you have to go. He misses you."

Mairi looked over at the cabin, longing for Jason's embrace. Longing for his scent. Only then it registered, that the woman had addressed her by her name, even though she had never introduced herself. She frowned looking at the elder woman.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

She received yet another warm smile.

"Why I'm...I'm Mrs Voorhees."

Mairi's eyes went wide.

"You are Jason's mother!"

A slight nod.

"Yes. And you are the one he loves. You need to go back to him, he is despairing without you."

She paused, before pulling Mairi into a brief gentle hug.

"Tell my son, I'm proud of him. And now go."

Mairi went over to the cabin, but before she entered she turned back to Mrs Voorhees, wanting to say goodbye. But she was gone. Vanished from the campgrounds.

"Thank you."

Mairi whispered into the silence and entered the cabin.

* * *

Both serial killers sat on the couch, both staring into thin air. There was nothing to say. Nothing to do. Both of them felt empty inside. Both couldn't bring themselves to go upstairs again. Michael's voices had been strangely silent the whole time and he found himself haunted by memories, while Jason thought about all the happy times he had spent with Mairi. How she had come for him when he battled Freddy Krueger. How she cared for him. Thought about all the times they had made love to each other. Suddenly he felt his hair stand on end and for a moment, he thought, he felt Mairi's presence right there with him. He jumped up and turned towards the door. Hoping to see his little nurse there. But all he saw was the empty room. Still, he walked over to the door, while asking himself if he had really felt Mairi's presence. Or if he just missed her so badly, that his mind played tricks on him. It must have been his mind playing tricks on him because nobody was there. And yet, for a brief moment, a cold breeze had brushed his cheek and he was strangely reminded of her touch. He ran his hands over his face in despair and returned to the couch. He sunk down again, burying his head in his hands. Michael just shot him a sideways glance, before resuming to stare into nothing again.

* * *

Mairi was drawn upstairs into her bedroom. There she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She took some deep breaths, and with each breath, it felt as if her body was getting heavier. She began to feel the weight of the blankets, the fabric of her clothes and the heat of the room. And then she knew, she was home. Knew she was whole again. That her spirit had returned to her body. For a moment, she lay still and remembered her journey. She remembered the crash and the dark void before she woke in the dark forest. She remembered the feeling of being lost and lonely and of being disconnected to life. And she remembered the image of Mrs Voorhees. Her gentle smile and touch and her soft voice, as she had spoken her last words to her.  
Finally, Mairi opened her eyes. Strangely she had no recollection of what happened after the crash, only that it had happened. Slowly she raised her hands to her face and rubbed her fingers over her eyes. She felt incredibly tired and weak, but she was also incredibly thirsty and hungry. Slowly Mairi sat up in bed, waiting for the dizziness to go away. She knew, her boys were downstairs, she had passed them by, as she returned here, though they have not been able to see her. She swung her legs out of bed, realising that she wore the clothes she used to laze around. She smiled. It was obvious that the boys had found her, that they had pulled her out of her car and cared for her. She got out of bed on unsteady wobbly legs and keeping close to the wall to steady herself, she made her to the spiral staircase.

"Boys?"

She called out, her voice a hoarse whisper. She was so weak, that she held on the handrail for dear life, while her knees threatened to give out.  
At the sound of her voice, Jason and Michael jumped up simultaneously and hurried over to the staircase. Jason, seeing how unsteady she was, carefully picked her up and carried her over to the couch, while Michael ran upstairs, fetching a warm blanket. As he returned, Jason still held her tight against him, almost as if the big killer was afraid to let go of her. Yet, the smaller male didn't fail to see the trouble on Mairi's face.

 **What's wrong? Are you in pain?**

He directed his thoughts at her, but she didn't react. She just looked as if she was about to cry. Michael sat down next to Mairi and draped the blanket around her shoulders, causing Jason to loosen his bear-hug. Mairi shot Michael a glance before she turned to look at Jason again.

"Why are you not talking to me?"

She asked, a hurt tone in her voice. Confusion crossed Jason's face. His gaze briefly met with Michael, who looked similarly confused.

 _But I am..._

And then it dawned on him, remembering what Michael had told him some time ago. He cleared his throat.

"You can't understand me anymore..."

Mairi's eyes went wide and watery. Jason quickly cradled her against his chest.

"Hush. It's ok. It'll come back. It did so before."

She nodded, but couldn't help from crying. She could feel Michael scoot closer to her, petting her back as well.

"You've been through a lot, Mairi. You need time to heal."

For a moment Mairi just sat there, sandwiched between the well-muscled bodies of the two most notorious serial killers she knew of. For a moment she just enjoyed the feeling. She had missed that. And then her stomach growled violently. She smiled.

"I guess I'm pretty hungry."

Jason chuckled.

"I bet. You haven't eaten in nearly two weeks."

Mairi looked at him with surprise written all over her face. Michael ruffled her hair softly.

"I'll fix you a chicken broth. And then we should bring you up to date, shouldn't we Jason?"

The bigger killer just nodded, snuggling into Mairi's hair. How he had missed her. He felt as if his heart would burst with joy and slowly the tension of the last couple of days began to fade away. He gently kissed the top of her head, as Michael reappeared with a steaming pot of broth. Mairi's eyes lit up, which made the killer from Haddonfield smile. He had missed that light.  
They silently watched as she enjoyed her broth, it not only filled her stomach. It filled her with warmth and made the constant dizziness better. And it eased the throbbing in her head. She sat back, as Jason handed her a cup of coffee. Mairi smiled.

"So I see you guys pulled yourselves together."

She remarked. Jason smiled blushing slightly, while Michael rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well"

Jason croaked, his voice already getting worse.

"I have been a major idiot and Michael helped me to realize that."

Mairi raised an eyebrow turning towards Michael.

"How did you get that into the thick head of his?"

A smirk appeared on Michael's lips and for a moment, she thought, that something had changed in Michael, though she was not sure what it was.

"Well. Just let's just say. A branch to the head helped a lot."

Mairi rolled her eyes giggling.

"Really?"

Jason leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. How he had missed her laugh. She gently trailed her thumbs down his cheeks and over his mouth. She knew how much speaking hurt him. And knew that Michael wasn't comfortable with it either, but she just needed to know what had happened. As if guessing her thought's Jason asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Mairi pulled her legs up on the couch, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I remember, driving home from work. Then there was a deer. Next thing I remember is waking up in a dark forest. I felt cold and lost and I was so hopeless."

She stopped looking over at Jason.

"And I was sure I was never going to see you again and I hadn't even said goodbye to you."

Jason looked down on his hands, guilt written all over his features.

"We grew quite worried when you didn't come home."

Michael broke the uncomfortable silence. Mairi turned towards him.

"We walked down the road you usually take but it took us quite a time to find your car. The heavy snowfall had covered most of the tracks."

Jason nodded but remained silent as Michael completed the report of how they were able to recover Mairi and how she had been. Mairi shook her head in disbelieve while running her hand over her face and head again. She didn't feel any scars there and knew that she must have healed completely.

"You two really worked together nicely..."

Michael shrugged.

"Well. You left us little choice."

Jason snickered, gently fondling with Mairi's hair. After a while Mairi said.

"I was in a strange place. I thought about giving up. But I met someone who helped me to find my way back home."

Mairi took Jason's hands in hers and looked deep into his eyes.

"You mother brought me home, Jason. And I shall tell you that she is very proud of you."

She could see something inside Jason break. She could see the emotions behind his eye. He nodded and pulled Mairi into a gentle hug before he stood up. She knew that he was very sensitive about his mother. He excused himself, and went outside, he needed time to think. And Mairi was sure, that he would make his way to the cemetery.  
After a while, Mairi turned towards Michael.

"Where did you learn to perform CPR?"

Michael shrugged.

"I've watched the doctors. And I read a lot."

Mairi smiled, lightly touching his arms.

"You saved me."

Michael sighed deeply, turning away from the little woman. A frown appeared on Mairi's face and she reached for his shoulder.

"Michael? What's wrong?"

He half turned towards her, his gaze fixed on his hands and with a deep breath, he said.

"Mairi. I need to confess something."

She shot him a curious glance.

"Mairi...in all the time, we know each other you have been kind to me. You woke something in me when you got me out of the cell in Haddonfield. You made me feel again. Do you realise, how much you remind me of Judith? You and her...I think you would have gotten along just fine. Just like her, you protect and care for me. I loved Judith dearly. And I love you, for who you are."

Mairi was at a loss for words. She had worked at Smith's Groves long enough to know about Michael's backstory. Knew, that he grew up in a sheltered family home. She had read the statements his parents had given the police. Both, his father and mother had described him as a happy loving little boy, who never showed any kind of aggression towards others. That he adored his older sister and they could not understand, why he had killed her in such a horrific way. And she knew that he had lost his parents at a very young age, leaving him orphaned and hospitalized. She knew that he probably went after the rest of his family because his curse was forcing him to. To hear his words now made her sad and out of reflex, she wanted to hug him, but he scooted away.

"Mairi, there is more."

Guild was written over his face and he looked down at his hands.

"You know I hear voices. Those voices wanted me to kill you, ever since we first met, but I could keep them under control. But in the last months, they demanded your blood. It was getting increasingly hard to suppress them. Mairi, I was about to kill you back there. If Jason hadn't been there to knock some sense into me, I might have."

He stopped and looked away from her.

"I don't know what came over me, all I wanted was to help you, but..."

He felt Mairi's warm hand on his.

"But you didn't. Maybe Jason knocked sense into you, but in the end, you stayed and helped."

Michael sighed again heavily.

"Mairi. You don't understand. You've awoken the curse..."

Mairi's head snapped up and her eyes went wide.

"Was that before or after you performed CPR?"

Confusion crossed the serial killer's face.

"Before... why?"

Mairi jumped to her feet in sheer excitement.

"Michael! You know what that means?"

He shook his head no, startled by her sudden excitement.

"Loomis said, the curse is broken whether if you kill your family or save one of your family. You see me as family and you saved me, even though the curse kicked in."

Michael's eyes went wide, as Mairi reached out for his left arm and pulled it to her. Her warm fingers gently trailed the insides of his wrist.

"See Michael? The rune is gone. Do you still hear voices?"

He looked down at his arm in shock. He hadn't even noticed yet.

"Mairi...no..."

He was at a loss for words. His grey eyes were wide and soft. He just couldn't believe that he really was free. At this moment the door slammed shut and an almost frozen Jason stood in the hallway shaking the snow off. He smiled as he made his way over towards the fireplace.

"Settled some things?"

He asked while noticing Michael's look. The smaller male nodded, but it was Mairi who spoke.

"I'm so happy that I have come here. I've not only found my love but a brother as well. And you know. Family is forever."

An hour later Mairi and Jason had settled into their bed. She snuggled close to Jason's firm body.

"Jason?"

She whispered. He looked down at her.

"Jason. Love me!"

He turned towards her. She reached up to the back of his head and pulled him into a long gentle kiss. This night, they loved each other. Not with their usual wild ecstasy, but with tender passion.

* * *

Jason woke early the next morning. Seeing that his little Mairi was still asleep he quietly snug out of bed. She surely would be happy to wake up and have a nice breakfast prepared for her. And even though he needed no food, he knew how much she liked it, if her "family" had breakfast together.  
Michael had joined him, sitting at the table and watching as Jason did the last preparations. They heard footsteps upstairs, knowing that it wouldn't take her long to come down. Just as the two men eased themselves down into the kitchen chairs, they heard a terrified shriek upstairs. The men straightened, looking at each other a moment before they rushed upstairs their weapons at the ready. They found Mairi naked, covered only in a towel on the hallway in front of the bathroom. With wide terrified eyes, she looked at the two killers, pointing to the shower. Jason sheathed his weapon, a wide knowing smile on his face.

 _Your turn Michael. I think you can handle that alone._

He thought, pointing at the shower as well. The smaller male shot him a suspicious glance. Jason went to Mairi wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her into a protective embrace. Michael carefully stalked over to the shower, his knife raised, ready to strike. Slowly he extended his hand to the curtain and in a swift motion drew it back. His eyes went wide a moment before he turned to look back at Mairi. She still had a terrified expression on her face, holding on to one of Jason's lower arms for dear life, while he was smirking beneath his mask.

 **You've got to be kidding me!**

Michael thought as he watched the fat black spider trying to get out of the shower tub. Behind him Jason chuckled softly, resting his head atop of Mairi's. Michael shook his head and picked the panicked creature up by one leg and turned. Mairi's eyes grew even wider, as she tried to back away, but was stopped by the massive wall of muscle that was Jason.

 **Jason. Please tell me she's joking.**

Jason shook his head, snickering like a little boy, while Mairi looked like she was about to cry. Michael couldn't contain himself any longer. He burst into laughter, while he set the animal down and crushed it beneath his heel. At this Mairi turned away, burying her face into Jason's broad chest. Still laughing, Michael picked up some toilet paper and flushed the remains.  
Fifteen minutes later, Mairi finally came down to the kitchen and was met with the amused looks of both men. She rolled her eyes while taking a sip of her coffee.

 **I still can't believe it.**

Michael thought, looking at Jason.

 **She can hold herself against you and is afraid of spiders?**

Jason grinned.

 _Exactly my thoughts._

Chuckling, Michael shook his head.

 **You know Jason, if that Krueger guy just had turned into a giant spider you would have been screwed...Royally!**

At this Mairi's head snapped up.

"Michael! That's not funny anymore!"

She exclaimed. Both men looked to her, then at each other, before turning their gaze back to her.

"What?"

 _Mairi?_

Jason asked her. She turned to look at him.

 _Do you_ _realise that we weren't speaking?_

Mairi's eyes went wide. She was so used to hear the men's voices in her head, she didn't even notice that they hadn't spoken. She jumped up and hugged the men.

 **See. I told you just needed time to heal.**

Michael sent her over their telepathic link. Mairi nodded happily, everything was back to normal. Her little family was just like she wanted it to be.  
Jason walked over, giving her a loving kiss, glad she had fully recovered from her extent injuries and quietly thanking his mother again.  
They had a happy breakfast together and for the first time in two weeks, everything was looking fine. Mairi had her Jason back, their stupid argument forgotten and he finally seemed to get along with Michael. And Michael had been freed of his curse and was now able to move on and live a normal man's live. Mairi smiled to herself as she was looking forward to a bright and shiny future.


	10. Bring me everyone

**Chapter 10 - Bring me everyone  
**

A couple of days after Mairi had woken up, she returned to work and though she feared to get a mouthful from her nurse manager for not showing up when she had been ill, she was surprised to find out, that someone had called her in sick. Mairi was happy everything had turned out the way it did. She didn't have any permanent scars or any other health problems. The only thing she missed was her car. And though she had to walk, she didn't mind that much. Jason made sure, she would get to and from work safely.  
Peace had returned to her beautiful safe haven. She felt, that the peace was uneasy and the two killers really tried to get along, and she knew, that they pulled themselves together for her sake. Still, they would clash from time to time. So far nothing serious had happened between them, only short verbal outbreaks that had one of them storming off into the woods. Mairi, though a bit worried, attributed it to their rather confined living arrangements and she was sure that as soon as Spring came it would get better.  
And indeed, by early March the snow had melted away and it got steadily warmer. Michael began to roam around the camp and forest and on occasions even in town, sometimes disappearing for days. It as an early March morning, that found Mairi standing on the porch, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. Her gaze travelled over the lake, taking the beautiful scenery in. She was in her off work cycle, only wearing yoga pants and a nice warm sweater. She took a sip of her coffee, never taking her eyes off of the lake. A smile graced her lips, as a swan couple sang and danced on the water. The first hint of green was showing on the trees and the birds began nesting. The small woman took the last sip of her coffee and returned inside. Jason wasn't home, neither was Michael and she had the whole place to herself. She put the cup into the sink and plugged her earbuds to the Mp3-player. It was time for a good spring cleaning.  
By early noon, Jason finally returned from his trip around the lake. He had checked on all his traps, as he was sure that it would soon get busy for him. But as for now, they still could enjoy the time, they had to themselves. Like now, where he was looking for some time with Mairi. Beneath his mask, he smiled. With a little luck, his little nurse had fallen asleep on the couch and he had some nice ideas about waking her up. Still smiling he opened the door and froze in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. Mairi had rolled every carpet up and put the chairs on the tables. She herself was in the middle of the living room, a broom in her hands while dancing around the broomstick. And while she swayed her hips to the music, she hummed along with the tune she was listening too. She was absolutely oblivious to the tall masked killer standing on the threshold. Jason cocked his head to the side, watching the woman dance around for a while. His gaze was soft, it was good to see her so happy and carefree and again he could feel a warm fuzzy feeling spread through him. He finally took a step closer to her asking:

 _What are you doing?_

Mairi jumped with a little shriek and whirled around, while the broom clattered to the floor.

"Jason!"

She exclaimed, pressing her hand to her fluttering heart. He chuckled, pushing his mask up on his face, while slowly walking up to her.

"I'm cleaning."

His smile grew bigger, as he circled his arms around her waist, pressing her body closer to his.

 _That did not look like cleaning._

He said, touching his nose with hers.

 _But it looked sexy._

Mairi giggled, resting her forearms on his shoulders while caressing the back of his head with her fingertips. Jason bowed his head a little, meeting her full waiting lips for a long and loving kiss.

 _You should do your 'cleaning' with fewer clothes on._

He whispered as they parted for air. Mairi got on the tips of her toes and took his mask off, before throwing it on the couch.

"Maybe. But only if you dance with me."

Jason tilted his head sideways, looking at her questioning, while she smiled and with an elegant pirouette she escaped his grasp. Jason followed her with his curious gaze, as she walked over to the TV. There she pulled her music player out of her pocket and hooked it to their stereo system. As the music began to play, she walked back up to him, before guiding his hands to her hips. Her arms returned to his shoulders and with a smile, she began to sway her hips in the rhythm of the song. Jason stood still, watching her smile up at him.

"Come on Jason, move with me."

She encouraged him, while slowly turning him around. And indeed he began to follow her movements, though stiffly at first, his gaze locked to hers. And suddenly everything lost meaning. He didn't hear the music anymore, wasn't aware of his surroundings. All he saw were her eyes. Bright blue orbs, like the sky on a fair spring morning, while sparkling like the lake. He lost himself in her eyes and it was like his whole being was absorbed by her until they were one. And while he had felt dead and lonely in all those years before he had met her, he now knew that he had found his missing half. They were a single soul in two bodies. Jason closed his eyes and bent forward to kiss her, while they were swaying to the music. She smiled at his lips and pressed her body closer to his. Their bodies, moving together in unison reacted to each other, and Jason found himself wanting her. His hands began to move of their own accord. One hand crawled beneath the waistband of her pants until it found the soft curve of her butt, while the other one disappeared beneath her sweater, causing Mairi to giggle. Her hands left his shoulders and trailed down over his torso. Lifting one hand back up to his head, she pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him deeply. She could feel him gasp, while she rubbed the palm of her other hand over his arousal. With a light growl, he lifted her up, groping each of her butt cheeks in the process. Mairi bit his lower lip teasingly and curled her legs around his waist, to support her weight a little better. Wriggling her hips around, she could feel the bulge in his pants grow.

 _I wouldn't call that dancing either._

He teased her between kisses. Mairi giggled.

"No? What would you call it then?"

she asked in a suggestive voice.

 _I would call it ..._

Jason whirled them around to the staircase and straightened.

 _Myers!_

Mairi blinked in confusion.

"What?"

But then understanding dawned on her and she unhooked her legs from behind Jason, while he sat her gently back on her feet. As she turned around, she saw the man in the white mask and blue jumpsuit standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

 _What do you want?_

Jason hissed, visibly angry that Myers had cock-blocked him. Michael huffed.

 **Gee, if I had known, you two were busy I would not have come in...There are still some things I don't want to see.**

Jason snaked his arms around Mairi, pressing her back against him. He still was excited.

 _Then why don't you just close the door...behind you!_

Michael shrugged and turned towards the door.

 **Fine. I just wanted to let you know, that a truck arrived on the other side of the lake. At the cottage.**

He stopped at the threshold, his hand on the doorknob.

 **But I'll leave you to your mating dance.**

Jason growled deeply, causing Michael to turn around fully, yet he did not move otherwise. As much as he wanted to kill these intruders, he just could not just leave his Mairi alone. His gaze snapped down towards her, however, as he felt her little warm hand on his forearm.

"Go, Jason. I'll finish here while you're away."

She paused before adding with a suggestive tone of voice.

"And when you'll return, I'm all yours."

Jason smiled, his huge hands on either side of her face. A moment he just stared into her beautiful eyes, before he kissed her deeply. At the door, Michael rolled his eyes and turned away from the lovers.

 **Somebody, help me, please. If I have to see this more often I'll call Loomis for counselling sessions.**

He muttered, hurrying out of the cabin and vanishing into the nearby forest.

* * *

Jason made his way around the lake, looking for the truck Michael had told him about, yet did not find any trace of it, until he came to a cottage. There his steps faltered a moment and unbitten memories surfaced. This place was once known as Higgin's Haven. Higgins, that name had caused so much misery. Images flashed before his inner eye, of Mairi's terrified face, as he was tortured by Chris Higgins. He took a deep breath and walked up to the cabin. Chris was dead, that place was empty and derelict and he had more pressing needs to attend to. And he hoped for Myers sake, that there were people intruding on his land. He took a careful look around walking back and forth in front of the cabin. And then he saw the freshly made tire tracks on the sandy ground. A smirk appeared beneath his mask. So Myers had been right, and someone had come to this place. Kneeling down, he inspected the tracks. It looked like the car had backed up and driven away a while back, but there were also 4 sets of different footprints. A couple of them heading to and from the cottage, and two sets went into the forest. His smile widened. Hunters. Excited, Jason drew his machete. If those people were indeed hunters, they would give him a good chase. And as his hulking form disappeared into the thick foliage of the forest, a dark shape emerged from the shadows. Cold, nearly black eyes stared into the direction Jason had disappeared in, not moving for a long while. Then, with a visible jolt, the shape turned away.  
By dusk, a black truck rolled up to the cottage and only moments later a pair of hunters entered the building, each one carrying grocery bags and six-packs of beer. Upon entering they found everything dark and cold. The men shared a slightly confused look, then the smaller slightly heavy set guy groaned.

"Hey. Where are those retards? They were supposed to be here by nightfall."

The other one shrugged.

"You know, what happens when the hunt gets to you. Don't tell me, you've never lost track of time."

James chuckled.

"Yeah right!"

He stepped into the kitchen and put his bags on the counter.

"Means, more egg, beacon and beer for us."

By the time, they were ready for dinner, it was already dark and the wind outside had picked up. With his beer bottle in his hand, Kirk stood over by the window and looked out.

"I don't know, James. They should be back by now."

He paused, walking over to the table, where James stuffed himself with eggs and beacon.

"You know the legend of this place? You know, that a bunch of teenagers were murdered in this very cabin?"

James froze for a moment and looked up, before resuming to chew and swallow. He opened his mouth to answer, just as the lights in the cabin went out and plunged them into darkness. James jumped up.

"What the hell..."

He hissed, but Kirk, being a lot more composed set his bottle on the table and grabbed a torch from a shelf.

"Maybe a fuse blew. I'll be right back."

With that he left the cottage, leaving James alone in the dark. The hunter looked around with discomfort. Of course, he had heard about the death curse, but he wasn't aware that this abandoned holiday home was part of it. He retrieved his hunting rifle form it's place next to the door and pressed it against his chest. It made him feel a little safer to have his shotgun with him. Upstairs, a loud thud echoed through the silence, making James jump.

"What the fuck was that?"

He mumbled under his breath and slowly walked over to the staircase, his gun at the ready.

"That's exactly what happens in horror movies..."

Again a thud came from the upstairs, and then two more. James began to climb the stairs, yet was stopped halfway by another loud thud. He began to wonder, what made this thudding sound. There shouldn't be anyone upstairs. And it was a periodically occurring sound. His grip on his gun tightened and sweat began to pearl on his forehead. Slowly he made his way to the upper level only to stop again in the dark hallway. The silence and darkness felt oppressing, the little ambient light that fell in through a window only helped to create the gloomy atmosphere. He listened, but all he could hear apart from the loud thudding was his own ragged breathing and his own pulse in his ears. Nervously, James licked his suddenly very dry lips and inched forward, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. He passed four half-closed doors, briefly checking the rooms. But they were dark and empty. Finally, he arrived at the last door on the end of the hallway. It was closed, but the source of the thudding came definitely out of the room behind the door. James wiped the palms of his sweaty hands on his pant legs and reached for the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and gave the door a soft shove. He let it swing open on creaking hinges while holding his rifle at the ready. A silvery light fell into the room, casting a pale rectangle on the dark hardwood floor. Carefully he stepped into the room and pointed his gun at the corners of the room. It was as empty as the rest of the upper floor. A cupboard stood to his right and a table with one chair to his left. Outside the wind picked up a little, pushing the window open. It fell shut with the same dull thudding sound he had heard. James released a shaky breath he hadn't even realised he was holding. He turned towards the threshold and leaned his rifle against the wall before stepping towards the open window, silently cursing his own foolishness under his breath. He grabbed the window and tried to press it shut. The window's hinges were rusty and wouldn't budge on the first try. Behind James, a dark shape stood motionless in the shadow of the open door, watching the man struggle with the window for a while. Then, silent as a ghost, the shape crept towards James with well-measured steps. The long kitchen knife gleamed in the light falling in through the window. James finally managed to lock the latches and turned around, finding him eye to eye with an emotionless white face. His eyes widened in horror and he took a step back.

"Hey! Asshole! That isn't funny!"

He wanted to sound angry and confident, but his voice was little more than a shaky little shriek. Beneath his mask, Michael Myers smirked. He could smell the man's fear and it fuelled his own excitement. He raised his hand slightly, again catching the moonlight with his blade. The knife finally caught James' attention and his eyes widened a little more. He opened his mouth to say something, but Michael's arm shot forward in a quick motion. His hand closed around the chubby man's throat and lifted him to the tip of his toes with ease, while simultaneously pushing him back against the wall. James tried to scream, tried to pry the fingers away from his throat, but Michael held him with a vice-like grip, cutting the air supply short. And then James was lifted into the air by the man in the plain white mask. The hunter grunted and gasp, while he got dizzy, his lungs burning for air. Slowly Michael lifted his other hand until the tip of his big knife hovered only inches away from the man's heart. Downstairs the front door fell shut, causing Michael's smirk to widen. He plunged his knife forward with brute strength, watching it disappear in James' chest. He could hear the sternum crack, as the knife went through the bone and exit the body on the back, hitting the wooden wall. Twisting the knife a little, Michael yanked it out of the body with a satisfying wet sound. He still had the body in a firm grasp, he did not want to draw the other man's attention to him just yet. He wanted to play a little bit more. Downstairs, he heard Kirk calling out for James, telling him that he needed his help with something. Still smirking evilly, Michael opened the cupboard and stuffed the body inside, nonchalantly breaking the legs, to make it fit into the tight space. Taking a last look at his handiwork he silently closed the door and melted back into the shadows.  
Kirk stopped halfway up the stairs.

"James! Come on, cut that shit! I think we have a problem!"

He listened a moment but received no answer. The whole cottage was eerily quiet. Nervously, he ran his fingers through his short hair. He had found a dead rat in the fusebox, grilled to a black crisp. After all, he had heard of that place, Kirk found it hard to believe that this was just a mere coincidence. He swallowed hard, climbing the last few steps to reach the top level. The hallway lay in deep shadowy silence that boded of an impending doom. He released the safety of his handgun and went over to the first door. He gave the door a soft shove and peered into the room. Aside from pieces of furniture, the room seemed to be empty. Kirk turned around to the door on the opposite side and repeated the process. He never noticed the white face, that appeared on the threshold of the room behind him. Kirk peeked into the second room.

"James?"

He asked in a hushed voice but again received no answer. As he turned to the next set of doors, a cold shiver ran down his spine. All of a sudden, he felt uncomfortable, felt watched and the small hallway felt crowded. He took a quick look over the shoulder but saw nothing but deep shadows. He crept down the hall, pressing his back against the wall and looked into the next two rooms, only to find them empty. Finally, Kirk stepped away from the wall and in front of the last closed door at the far end of the hallways. Behind him, Michael moved in the shadows, yet carefully keeping his distance to his prey. He was enjoying the thrill of the hunt far too much to spoil his fun just yet. He had missed that kind of excitement throughout the long month of winter and a grin appeared on his face. Kirk had made his way into the last room and stood in front of the lone cupboard. A deep frown had appeared on his face as he inhaled a scent he knew too well. It was the scent of freshly shed blood. Kirk whirled around as he heard the floorboard creak behind him. The dark shape of a man stood on the threshold, his face ghostly white in the silvery ambient light while his eyes were only deep black spots. Kirk hastily raised his gun and took a step back, only to slip on something wet. His legs flew high into the air and in startled surprise, he pulled the trigger. A shot rang out in the silence of the night, followed by the dull thud as Kirk's back connected painfully with the hardwood floor. The wind was knocked out of the hunter's lungs and his ears rang from the shot. Dazed, he stayed on the ground, his eyes darting around the room. Michael slowly walked over to Kirk and put his foot down on the man's throat, gradually putting pressure on it. Kirk gasped and raised his hand, aiming his shaking gun at Michael. With an amused glint in his eyes, Michael took hold of the man's hand and twisted it around with a sharp yank. With utter satisfaction, he heard the dry snap of the breaking bone. Kirk tried to scream in agony and his eyes widened as he saw his hand stick out at a weird angle. But due to the killer's weight on his throat, he only produced a wet wheezing. Michael let go of his trusty knife and plugged the gun from the hunter's hand. A moment, he turned the gun in his hand, contemplating what he would do with it. Then he grabbed it tightly by the barrel and brought it down hard on the man's skull. The barrel entered the brain through the forehead and sent Kirk's body into seizures. It made Michael smile, as he felt the spasm slowly die out beneath the sole of his boot. Still grinning he crouched down and searched the hunter's pockets until his fingers closed around a small metallic object. His grin widened.

 **Perfect!**

He thought, quickly and routinely cleaning his knife before he stood up and left the room and entered the dark hallway. He more felt than saw the movement to his side and out of reflex he raised his knife, blade forward in defence. Seconds later the wail of metal hitting metal filled the eerie silence of the hallway and Michael's arm vibrated painfully as he countered the unexpected strike. A huge strong hand closed around his throat painfully tight and Michael was pushed against the wall. With a growl, Michael pulled his knee up and kicked the other, bigger man into the guts. He was rewarded with a grunt and the hand disappeared from his throat. His attacker stumbled backwards and into a square of light. Michael's eyes narrowed as he saw the ivory sheen of a hockey-mask and the glint of a long blade.

 **Damn it you fucktard!**

Michael hissed in sheer anger. Jason straightened and the tip of his machete sunk down.

 _What are you doing here?_

Michael huffed, straightening his jumpsuit out.

 **You really think I would leave all the fun to you alone?**

The tall man in the hockey-mask sheathed his machete and crossed his arms in front of his massive chest. His gaze was cold as he asked.

 _I thought Mairi cured you of your curse._

Beneath his mask, Michael rolled his eyes.

 **Oh Jason, please. You can take the curse from a killer but never the excitement of the hunt. You of all people should know.**

Jason shrugged and turned around.

 _Whatever..._

He could care less about the motives of the smaller man. Michael cocked his head to the side, watching the other killer's retreating form, before following him downstairs.

 **Where are you going?**

Jason stopped and turned, an amused glint in his eyes.

 _What do you think? Home to Mairi. The hunt was exciting._

He paused, considering the other man.

 _I would appreciate it if you just stay away from our cabin for a while._

With that, he left a Michael Myers behind in the cottage. The killer shook himself with a sigh, before looking at the object in his hand. It was the key to the truck outside. A smile crept across his face again.

* * *

Mairi sighed and let herself fall onto the couch. Looking around she was satisfied with her day's work. Everything was cleaned and dust free. With a smile, she made herself comfortable and looked out of the window. It was already dark outside and she wondered when Jason would return home. And how he would be. She always feared that he would get hurt. Closing her eyes, she thought back to the time she came here. Never had she thought, she would fall in love with the infamous killer that stalked the campgrounds. He had scared her good when he had held her captive. She really had thought, he would kill her. And then he had allowed her to see a totally different side of him when she had found him injured. Had shown her his gentle side. Still smiling she drifted into a slumber.  
A slumber, she was awoken from only half an hour later, as heavy footsteps on the porch announced Jason's arrival. Anxiously Mairi stood up and glanced over at the door. Seconds later it flew open with such force, that it bounced off the wall. The hulking figure of Jason Voorhees entered, covered in blood and machete drawn. Mairi froze, narrowing her eyes on Jason. Something seemed off about him, how he was just standing there, machete clenched in his fist and eyes fixed on her. It reminded her of the day they had met and a spark of fear blossomed in her heart.

"Jason?"

She whispered, concern rich in her voice. He did not react to her, only kept staring at the woman in absolute silence. The nurse bit her lips, wondering what had happened to the loving man she had danced with a couple of hours earlier. Jason's whole chest and shoulders heaved as he took in a big breath before he slowly stalked into the room. He took long determined strides, causing the little woman to back away. And then her gaze met his. His eyes were neither cold nor black, yet swirled with another emotion. Cocking her head to the side, Mairi backed away from him further, while pulling her t-shirt down over her shoulder, revealing her tattoo. With a light growl, Jason tried to grab the little woman, but she evaded his hand and brought the couch between her and the masked killer.

"Aww, Mr Voorhees, you scare me."

She said smiling while backing away towards the kitchen. She pulled on her shirt a little more, half exposing her breast. The machete clattered to the floor, while he followed her. Mairi giggled as he tried to grab her again. But Mairi fled light on her feet, around the kitchen table. And Jason gave chase with slow deliberate movements, which only fuelled his excitement. And while he hunted her, he first lost his jacket and then his mask. Mairi pulled a chair out and into his way and sprinted into the living room again. But just as she reached the couch, he caught up with her. His strong arms wrapped around her midsection, pressing her close against his firm body. Through the light material of her yoga pants, Mairi could already feel how excited Jason was and it sent welcomed chills through her body. She leant forward, wriggling her bottom against the bulge in his pants. Jason growled deeply, bending forward. He pressed her butt firmly against his arousal with one hand on her stomach, while his other cupped her breast and massaged it, toying with her nipple. He nibbled her shoulder, before leaving a trail of kisses up her neck until he reached her ear, sucking the lope. Mairi felt herself go wet, yet she wanted the game to continue. She turned and unbuckled his belt, and opened his pants to free his massive boner from his denim prison. And while she reached up with one hand, pulling his head down to meet his lips with her own, her other hand closed around his shaft, moving up and down his member with firm gentle strokes. She could feel it grow bigger and harder, so she picked up the pace a bit, retracting her other hand to cup his balls. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip in pleasure as he let his hands roam over her body. And while he enjoyed her fondling him, he missed the mischievous look Mairi gave him. She knelt down in front of him, holding the base of his shaft with one hand and circling her tongue around his tip. He leant his head back, biting his lower lip to keep himself from moaning, while she continued to suck his dick. Her hands roamed over his abs and hooked into the waistband of his pants. She pushed his pants down, until they rested right above his knees. She licked the length of his shaft then quickly pulled the belt tight and buckled it up. Jason's eyes snapped open and he looked down, while Mairi kissed the tip of his cock. Then she quickly moved away from his grasp.

"Come and get me, Mr Voorhees."

Mairi teased in a low husky voice and disappeared into the kitchen again. Jason growled with a hint of frustration and excitement alike pulling on the belt buckle. His frustration grew as he the belt buckle would not budge. By the time he entered the kitchen, he had lost his pants and only wore his shirt. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw her sitting on the counter, only in her underwear and with his mask on. A mask that was definitely too big for her. A smile appeared on his face while he made a low rumbling sound deep in his chest. Deliberately slow he stalked over to his prey, licking his lips like a hungry wolf. His manhood erect, as the sign of his needy excitement. This time he didn't even bother to remove her undies, he ripped them clean of her body. Mairi hissed, as the fabric brushed past her wet throbbing pussy. Jason pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and couldn't help from moaning softly as her wet spot brushed over his sensitive cock. Gently he removed his mask from her face and cupped her cheeks.

 _I love you!_

The first words he spoke since his return were the words that made Mairi happy. They kissed with wild passion, their tongues twisting and curling against one another. As they parted, they were already panting for air. Mairi slung her arms around his neck and her legs around his hip while he wrapped his arms around her body to support her weight. Slowly he let her settle down on his little machete. She began to move her hips, slowly at first but as both, their need and pleasure rose, the pace picked up. He walked over to the couch, laying her down there, while she rested her legs on his shoulders, to grand him deeper access. By now they were both nearing their climaxes and he pounded hard into her, driving her nearer to the edge with each push in. She arched her back, pressing her head back into the cushion, while multicoloured dots danced around her vision. She screamed out his name, as every muscle in her seemed to cramp in erratic spasms. Her fingernails left bloody trails on his back and upper arms, but Jason didn't care as he came hard inside his woman, sending him into spasms of his own. Spend he collapsed into her arms, where they kissed each other long and lovingly.

"That was amazing."

Mairi whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He lifted his weight up from her, looking into her gentle blue eyes. Losing himself in her blue orbs, as he so often did. Mairi shifted under him, so he was able to lay down on the couch next to her. They fell into a deep slumber, snuggled together, Mairi's legs trapped between Jason's.  
The sun of early noon woke Jason from his deep slumber. He popped his good eye open and found Mairi still snuggled up against his chest, captured safely in his strong arms. With a smile and a good yawn, he rolled on his back, stretching his sore stiff muscles and fell from the couch with a loud thud. Mairi awoke from the noise and the tug Jason gave her, as his legs came free from beneath and around her. She scooted over and looked down at Jason, who lay on the ground. He blinked up at her.

 _Ow..._

She heard his voice in her head and giggled reaching over and trailing his jawline.

"Aw poor boy. You alright?"

He gave her a miserable look, before pulling her down in a quick motion.

 _Perhaps if my nurse could make a checkup? I have booboo down there..._

He thought suggestively which made her giggle even more, as she straddled his hips just over the right spot. They both were pretty much naked from their nightly activities, Jason still just wearing his shirt.

"Well then, I need to examine you a bit further!"

Mairi said, her voice low and pushed his shirt up. She froze and her eyes went round.

"Jason!"

She exclaimed with renewed worry and said up, involuntarily pressing her sex firmly against his manhood. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but she pressed him back on the floor with surprising strength.

"Let me take a look."

She said sternly. Across his chest were a couple of deep cuts. They looked as if someone had drawn his machete over his flesh. And between them, she could make out one bullet hole. And even though the wounds were already starting to close they still looked rather painful. She gently trailed the outlines of the wounds.

"Jason, that looks so painful. This time they fought back rather fiercely, didn't they."

Jason nodded, enjoying her caress.

 _They were hunters..._

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

Jason shrugged.

 _I had something better on my mind._

She giggled, as he gently pulled her down to him by her hair and kissed her lovingly. He could feel his manhood grow steadily, having her still pressed against it. A lusting smile spread over his features.

 _Which gives me an idea..._

With a soft chuckle, he turned her over.

* * *

Nearly two hours later a still tired Mairi finally got to her first cup of coffee. She leant her head back against Jason's well-muscled stomach, her eyes closed, while he massaged her shoulders.

 _You ok?_

He asked softly, gently brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

 _You look pale..._

Mairi smiled, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze.

"I feel a little queasy. Really should eat something."

Jason nodded in understanding and turned to grab her cereal bowl from the top of the shelf and filled it with Mairi's favourite. After adding a banana and some milk he put the bowl down in front of his little woman. Before he took his seat next to her, he bent down to kiss her forehead.

 _Then eat love._

Mairi took hold of his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Thanks."

Mairi dug into her meal hungrily but only seconds later, she let go of the spoon and ran upstairs into the bathroom. Startled, Jason followed her and found her bent over the toilet.

 _Oh, Mairi..._

He said, kneeling beside her to hold her hair out of her face.

She said back, wiping her mouth.

"Sorry..."

 _Mairi, don't be sorry._

His hand wandered to her forehead. She felt warm to his touch but not hot.

 _Are you getting ill again?_

He asked, worry in his voice. Mairi shrugged and struggled on her legs to get some water from the sink.

"Maybe I just ate something wrong."

She paused looked up into her man's eyes.

"Or I have exhausted myself earlier this morning."

Jason huffed, but chuckled good-naturedly, while caressing her cheek with one hand.

 _Then maybe you'll let me do all the work the next time._

Mairi giggled and snuggled closer into Jason's waiting arms. For a moment, they remained in their embrace, but then they went downstairs again. Just as Mairi put the teapot on the stove, they heard the rumbling of a car engine, that drove up directly to their cabin and died down there. Mairi turned towards Jason, who already had his mask on and his machete drawn. Outside a car door slammed shut.

 _You expect someone?_

Jason asked shortly, to what Mairi shook her head no. Slowly he stalked towards the front door, just as they heard heavy footsteps come up on their porch. Jason pushed the little woman behind him, then ripped the door open and stormed out. Right down the porch, as nobody stood in front of the door. Mairi's eyebrows furrowed together and she followed Jason out on the threshold, while the big killer straightened and turned around.

 **Hello, Mairi.**

A deep voice suddenly said to her right, making Mairi jump.

"Damnit, Michael!"

She exclaimed, pressing her hand against her pounding heart. Jason put his machete away and walked up and behind his woman, wrapping one arm around her protectively.

"Don't sneak up on me like this!"

Michael chuckled.

 **I wasn't sneaking. I just knew that Jason would come charging out.**

The little nurse nodded.

"We heard a car drive up."

Michael shrugged.

 **I know. That was me.**

He pointed towards a black Dodge Ram.

 **Thought you would like to have a new car. You can't walk to the hospital all the time.**

Mairi's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Where did you get that from?"

She asked, but before Michael could answer, Jason said grumpily.

 _That car belonged to the hunters I finished off._

His gaze narrowed at Michael.

 _That's why you followed me to Higgin's Haven, right? You play the goodie-goodie to suck it up to my woman!_

The smaller killer squared his shoulder and faced Jason, his eyes behind the mask burning like dark coals.

 **I don't need to suck it up! At least I care enough for her well-being to think about getting her a car. Would you let her walk forever?**

Behind Michael, Mairi bit her lips. She knew, that his words must have been like a slap in Jason's face. She could see his whole posture slump a little. Quickly she stepped around the Haddonfield killer and took Jason's hand in hers, before turning back towards Michael.

"Thank you, Michael! I really needed a new car."

She paused and looked back towards Jason.

"But, please, guys, don't argue. OK?"

Michael sighed, but nodded.

 **Here's the key. The registration certificate is in the glovie.**

Michael paused and looked over the lake before turning back towards the small woman.

 **Can I have a coffee now, or are you two still romping?**

"Michael!"

Mairi punched the man in the arm giggling but motioned him inside. She followed, still leading Jason by the hand, who had grown silent. He stayed silent, while Michael drank the coffee, he had come to enjoy so much. And while he did, he made a little small talk but feeling the tension coming off of Jason and seeing that he had caused it, he did not stay long after he finished the cup.  
As soon as the killer was out of the door, Jason turned towards Mairi and hugged her tightly. Mairi snuggled closer to his chest, allowing his embrace to linger. She breathed in his scent, she loved his smell of earth and pine so much, it comforted her and calmed her down. After a long moment, Mairi wanted to part their embrace but Jason was not willing to let go. He clung to his little nurse for dear life.

"Jason? What's wrong?"

He buried his face in her hair and despite his massive size, he managed to rest his forehead on her shoulder and still not let go of her.

 _I'm sorry._

Gently Mairi pushed him into a standing position and took his mask off. For a brief moment, she just looked into his eyes, then she reached up and run her thumb over his bad cheek.

"For what?"

He shrugged and captured her hand in his big one.

 _Mairi. I'm not a very clever man, you are aware of that right? I was just so happy about having you back, that I did not think of you getting a new car. I'm sorry I did not think about that. It was not my intention to let you walk to work all the time..._

Mairi sighed.

"Jason. Don't beat yourself. I didn't mind walking, I always had you beside me. "

The big man looked down, suddenly very interested by his own feet. Mairi bit her lips. She knew he was very hard on himself with everything regarding her. And she knew, that Michael was pushing his buttons, even though he meant well with bringing her a new car. She needed to put her foot down and stop the guys from fighting all the time. The tension between them was just palpable and she herself was feeling not too well the last couple of days, she was not up for them fighting. Again, she heaved a sigh and lifted her weight up on her toes. Cupping Jason's cheek with one hand, she gave him a soft loving kiss.

"Jason. I'm not angry with you. Please, cheer up."

He put his hands around her waist and leant his forehead against hers, nodding slightly.

 _I love you._

* * *

Early noon found Michael Myers stalking around the cabins, looking for Mairi. He had seen her drive off earlier the day and now was excited to know, how she liked her new car. Besides, he wanted to know if Jason had settled or if he needed to tread carefully. He found her pacing in front of her car, having a conversation on her phone. Beneath his mask, a deep frown knitted his brows together and he silently closed their distance, trying to listen in on the conversation. He was only able to hear some fragments, but it made him uncomfortable. Something told Michael, that this was not her head nurse on the other end of the line.  
The call ended, and as Mairi turned around she found herself face to face with infamous Michael Myers. He had her fixed with one suspicious gaze. Mairi herself regarded Michael with a stern look.

 **Do you like the car?**

Mairi nodded, yet her expression did not change.

"Very much indeed. Thank you!"

Michael nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 **But?**

Mairi took a deep breath and looked down at her feet, not knowing where to start.

 **Has the big guy down already?**

The nurse nodded.

"Yes, Michael, he has. But that's one thing I wanted to talk with you about."

She paused and looked back to the cabin, to make sure Jason was out of the big killer was nowhere in sight.

"Michael, to be honest, I'm not feeling all too well the last couple of days. I think I've caught the flu. So please, could you and Jason keep it down a notch?"

Michael tilted his head to the side, regarding her more closely. Ture, she looked a little paler than normal, but he was not about to take all the blame alone.

 **Tell that Jason. He is acting up all the time.**

"Because you are pushing his buttons! Damnit, Michael. I've seen it this morning! You provoke him."

The killer in the white mask shrugged.

 **If he gets worked up because of a little joke, it's not my problem. If he touches me, I'll fight back, regardless. What was the other thing you wanted to talk about? Has it to do with the phone call?**

Mairi shook her head in slight disappointment. Where Jason lacked the mental capability to see he was provoked, Michael was just too stubborn to stop aggravating the other man. She looked up.

"Yes... "

She started but was cut short as Michael huffed and threw his hands into the air.

 **That was Loomis, wasn't it?**

Mairi nodded.

"Yes... he wants to..."

 **I don't care what he wants! He is a constant nuisance in my life! And where the hell did he get your number from...**

His eyes darkened and narrowed on her.

 **You! You gave him your number, didn't you!**

Mairi took a step back. She had thought that freeing him from the curse would help to calm him down, and yet here he was fuming with that deadly glare in his eyes. She nodded again.

 **You betrayed me! How could you? I trusted you and you go behind my back and run to that old bastard!**

The little nurse took another step back, suddenly afraid of him.

"He was just worried about you..."

Michael slammed his fist down on the hood of her car.

 **Worried my ass! He just wants to lock me away! That's all he ever worked for!**

Mairi swallowed hard, still backing away from Michael.

"Please, don't be angry. Michael. I didn't want to upset you..."

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of her, his fists curled in her hoodie's collar and pulled her up to his eye level. Mairi struggled to keep on the tips of her toes, while she tried to pry his hands away from her collar.

 **UPSET ME?**

He screamed through their psychic link.

 **You betrayed me! I killed for less! How could you go behind my back and talk to him? He gave up on me years ago. He is only interested in my well being because he is afraid. Afraid I might find his hiding spot and kill him after all.**

He paused, as he noticed that he was shaking her. His dark eyes narrowed at her. She held his gaze but her eyes were wide in barely hidden fear.

 **And maybe that's what I should do. Find that little fucker and slice him up into tiny little pieces!**

Mairi's eyes grew even wider. His usually calm and composed demeanour had made her forget how dangerous he could be.

"Michael, that's not what you really want. Are you hearing voices again?"

The killer's grip on her tightened, cutting her air supply short. Mairi gasped and desperately tried to get his hands to open, but his fists were so tight, that his knuckles had turned white. She tried to kick out, but she was barely able to balance on the tip of her big toe. Michael lowered his head a little, shoulders squared, before he turned around and slammed her on the hood of her car. Mairi yelped in pained surprise.

 **Don't tell me what I want, young lady! Are you really so stupid Mairi? I AM A PSYCHOPATH! You can take the voices away, but I still find pleasure in stalking and killing! You really think that by taking the curse away I would become a good puppy?**

Tears started to well up in Mairi's eyes, as Michael's hands had closed around her throat and he slowly increased the pressure. Her body was trapped beneath his, and as much as she wanted to fight back, she couldn't. And then he was gone. Yanked back by a set of huge hands. Moments later a loud thud broke the silence as Michael's body hit the ground hard. Mairi opened her eyes and struggled to straighten up, rubbing her sore throat.

 _Maybe if we neuter you, you'll become a good puppy._

She heard Jason hiss. He had Michael pinned to the ground, punching him in the face until the smaller male was spitting blood. Slowly Jason stood up and drew his machete.

"Jason...no...please."

Mairi said, her voice still trembling in fear, but the big hockey-mask-wearing killer didn't react. He drew his arm back a little more, staring down at Michael with a murderous gleam in his eyes. Michael's gaze flickered over to the small nurse. And then the machete came crashing down. It made it's way deep into the ground, right between Michael's legs and only a hair's width away from his crotch. Michael gasped and his eyes widened a little. Jason whirled around, his angry eyes focusing on the little nurse.

 _Again? Really? He was trying to kill you and yet you protect him?_

Mairi reached out for Jason's arm.

"No, Jason. Can't you understand that I only want a little peace here."

He yanked his arm away.

 _If you wanted a little peace, you should have left him in that shitty little police station. He was enjoying himself there!_

Mairi stared at her man in shock and opened her mouth to reply, but in that moment Jason was tackled to the ground. With an angry growl, Michael straddled Jason's chest and now, in turn, punched the taller male, yet only received cuts on his knuckles from the faceguard the tall man was wearing. Jason bucked his hip up and threw Michael down, but the shape swiftly rolled up and came to his feet again, even before Jason was halfway up. Michael kicked Jason in the chest, forcing him down to the ground again, putting his foot on his throat. Jason grabbed Michael's calf with both hands ready to break his foot, just as a tiny hand grabbed the collar of Michael's jumpsuit and yanked him back.

"ENOUGH!"

Mairi screamed and indeed both of them looked at her in surprise.

"I really had it with you and your constant fighting! Pull yourself together you fucking donkeys or else..."

Mairi struggled for words as angry tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Jason slowly got up to his feet.

 _Or else what?_

"Or else I will not have any of you around here!"

Jason huffed.

 _This is my camp. Besides, I'm not the one who started it! That honour goes to Captain Butt here._

Mairi's head snapped up to him and she stabbed her index finger at his chest.

"I don't care! You two are like cat and dog! I will not tolerate any violent behaviour of you two any longer. If you want to kill yourselves, fine! But without me!"

She stopped, looking them both in the eyes.

"If I catch you fighting only one more time I'll be gone! And I don't care who started it and why!"

Jason huffed

 _Aw Mairi you can't be serious_

She turned to look him deep in the eye, her gaze unwavering and her eyes hard.

"The next fight, Jason!"

She said in a stern tone of voice, then spun around on her heels and went up to the cabin.

"Oh and Michael. Loomis will come here for a visit! Deal with it!"

Michael folded his arms over his chest.

 **Who the hell gave you the right to boss me around! He comes here, he's dead!**

Mairi looked at him with cold eyes.

"Shut up, Myers!"

A moment later the door to the main cabin slammed shut, leaving the two infamous killers outside in stunned silence. Then Jason slowly turned towards Michael.

 _Give me one good reason not to rip your head off and crap into your windpipe._

Michael sighed and pointed to the cabin.

 **That reason is 5'2" and is called Mairi! Damn, when did she get so bossy?**

Jason frowned, suddenly remembered how ill she had been in the morning. Maybe she was getting sick and her mood swings had to do with her not feeling well. But Michael was right. The last time he had seen her this angry, she had decapitated Freddy Krueger. Without even glancing back at Michael, Jason walked up to the cabin and opened the door. He found his little nurse at the kitchen sink furiously scrubbing on her breakfast bowl. Her face was red and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Tears, he knew where angry ones. He sighed and slowly stalked up towards her. He took his mask off before he circled his arms around her shoulders and chest. He pressed her against his body, resting his chin on top of the head, gently rocking them from side to side. Mairi wiped at her eyes and turned around pressing her face against Jason's massive chest. He did not stop rocking her from side to side, gently caressing the back of her head. She was sobbing and shaking and Jason remained silent, trying to calm her down. After a long moment, she pushed back a little, looking up at him with red puffy eyes and red cheeks.

"I'm sorry Jason. "

She whispered, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"All I want is a little peace and quiet. Please, Jason..."

He sighed, cupping her face, gently wiping her tears away with his thumb.

 _Mairi...Are you alright?_

He was worried, he could not deny it. It was scary to see her happy and carefree in one moment and then crying angry tears in the next. She nodded.

"Yes, Michael scared me outside, but I'm fine."

Jason lifted her head a little by her chin, looking at her throat. There were no marks, which relieved him.

 _That's not what I meant._

Mairi looked away for a moment, listening to her body.

"I'm just...so tired at the moment. Must be the spring..."

She paused, looking into his eyes.

"Or our excessive lovemaking."

He chuckled softly, bending down and giving her a deep and loving kiss. He could feel her melt away at his touch and smiled at her soft lips.

 _What about we call it quits and cuddle up in bed together. Maybe watch a movie. And you my love get some rest._

She beamed up at him, trailing the outlines of his bad side with her fingers.

"Jason, you have no idea how much I love you."

He smiled, looking down at the floor, while he felt his cheeks grow hot. Her hand reached for his good cheek and gently pulled his head around. Her eyes were soft and full of love, as she pressed her lips against his, snaking her arms around his neck. Jason picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. Moments later, Mairi found herself in Jason's arms. They had the laptop on top of a nightstand and Jason spooned her. It didn't take long for Mairi's eyes to drift shut. She felt so safe in his strong arms.

* * *

The week went from Monday to Friday and Michael had kept his distance to both Mairi and Jason. But she caught him sometimes staring at her. It sent shivers down her spine since his silent stalking made her uncomfortable. On the other hand, she was almost sure, that he was sorry for his outbreak. She couldn't blame him though. He had opened up to her greatly and she knew that he would never get hospitalised again. Not without a fight.  
Mairi sighed and took a sip of her tea. She had felt a little queasy again, but after a tea and something to eat it had gotten better. Now, she was waiting for her visitor and she could not deny that she was nervous. She had no idea where Michael was, but she had asked Jason to keep him from doing something stupid.  
Half an hour later an old car drove down the bumpy road and parked right in front of the main cabin. Loomis climbed out and took a good look around. On the first glance that place looked serene. The wind softly shook the trees and the light was reflected on the sparkling surface of the water. A very beautiful place, if it had not been for Jason Voorhees killing people. He swallowed nervously and limped his way up on the porch of the main cabin. He had seen what the man had done in the police station. It still gave him nightmares and he still could not understand, why the little good-natured nurse would willingly stay with that mass murderer.  
He knocked and took a last good look around. The place seemed deserted and yet he could feel the set of eyes on him. Somewhere out there was Michael watching him. He just knew it. The door opened and the old man stepped inside. Mairi appeared on the threshold for a moment, and then the door closed. Michael stepped out of the shadows, his hands balled into tight fists and eyes dark and cold. Slowly, he merged into the shadows again. And though Michael Myers was curious about what Loomis wanted from Mairi, he knew, that he could not just walk in through the front door. But maybe he could listen in on them through the back. Michael stopped dead in his tracks, as he found the back door blocked by a hulking figure. Jason sat on the steps and cleaned his machete. Michael's frown deepened, as he stepped up to the back door and peered in through the window next to it. But he could see nothing, nor hear anything. With an irritated sigh, he turned to Jason.

 **Would you stop cleaning your damn machete? I try to hear something.**

Jason paused a moment and turned towards Michael, the tension between the killers nearly palpable.

 _No. I care for my weapon unless other people._

 **Yeah right! If you scrub all the rust off your blade there won't be anything left. Besides, my knife's stainless, dumbass.**

Jason stopped, raising the blade to his eyes while running his finger carefully over the cold steel in a proving matter. Then he slowly stood up, towering over the man in the white emotionless mask.

 _Go away._

Michael's grip on his knife tightened even more.

 **I just want to listen.**

Inside, Loomis sat down at the kitchen table and looked around. He noticed the absence of both killers. Made him wonder where they were, but he guessed, that Mairi has asked them to leave. Still, he felt a little uneasy. Mairi turned away from the coffee maker and put a cup in front of the old man. Dr Loomis hadn't changed much since the last time they had met. He still wore his beige trench coat, a dark grey suit and a black tie over a white shirt. Mairi sat down opposite of him with her own cup. Loomis returned her smile.

"Ms Campbell, it's nice to see you again. You look good."

Mairi bowed her head.

"Thank you. And it's Mairi, don't you think we are past the formalities?"

Loomis nodded in agreement. Mairi cocked her head to the side, she had been wrong. Loomis had changed a bit, he looked tired, his frame somehow sunken in. He took another good look around. This place had it's very own charm, with its wooden walls and the many windows, which allowed natural light to come in. He sighed.

"You have a very nice home here, Mairi."

He said with a shaky voice that betrayed his age. Mairi's eyes lit up with joy.

"It really is a beautiful place, you should see it in summer when the leaves are green and the sun sparkles on the lake."

She stopped, tugging a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear and for a moment her gaze turned inwards. Remembering the many summer evenings she had spent with Jason on the pier or on a nice little clearing nearby.

"And despite it being in the middle of the woods, I really feel safe here."

Samuel Loomis couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I bet your...friend... is quite capable of keeping you safe."

He said and again his thoughts returned back to the day he had met them at the police station in Haddonfield. Of course, he had looked into the legend of Jason Voorhees after his first visit to Crystal Lake little over a year ago, but seeing what that big killer was capable of was another story. He had killed every single officer of that station in the most gruesome ways. Loomis shook himself lightly taking a sip of his coffee, regarding Mairi with a long look.

 _What is her secret?_

Loomis thought, but maybe he would find out.

"Where is he?"

The old man finally asked, deciding it was enough with small talk. The nurse shrugged.

"Somewhere out there. Jason is out as well. Thought you would feel better if they were not here."

Loomis shot her a thankful smile. She was right, he felt a lot better.

"I figured, I would not be welcomed here... You know Michael and I go back a long way."

The old man paused again, his hand unconsciously slipping into the pocket of his trenchcoat. The heavy weight of his gun gave him a sense of security.

"Mairi, you know I retired after the events of last years Halloween?"

Mairi shook her head. She couldn't help for feeling bad for the old man. He looked frail and lost.

"But you haven't found any rest yet, I presume?"

The old doctor nodded and sighed.

"No. My thoughts always return to Michael. Partly because I'm worried about him. He has been my ward for more than 20 years. I don't know what those idiots in Haddonfield have done to him, but it had pained me greatly to see him so...weak."

Again Loomis paused, looking down into his cup.

"But I'm also worried, that he would return back and try to kill his niece once again. He waited 15 years to go after his sister and then nearly 10 more years to return again. I don't know if I can enjoy my retirement, and then read about one of his killing sprees in the newspaper."

The woman nodded in understanding. The doctor felt responsible for the deaths of so many people. He felt like he had failed them. And failed Michael.

"I don't think that he will try to kill his niece ever again."

Loomis blue eyes narrowed a moment at her.

"How can you be so sure? You know, that I was scared, he would kill you too?"

Mairi shook her head.

"Why should he?"

"Please Mairi, don't get me wrong, but you should raise so many red flags in him, being a nurse, female, blue-eyed and with light brown hair. You look a little like his sister, you realise that?"

Again he paused.

"How do you keep him from killing you?"

Mairi shrugged.

"I don't know. Sometimes, he loses his temper, but somehow he holds back. I trust him, not to kill me because I know, he trusts me in return."

Loomis raised a surprised eyebrow at her words. How could she trust him, after all, he's done? Yet again, he knew that Michael had reacted well to her, while she worked at Smith's Grove.

"I see. But how do you do it? Your work with him is amazing! How did you get through to him where I failed? He tolerates your touch and if I remember correctly you got him into town without his mask. That's quite the achievement considering that he has been mute and socially isolated for so long."

He paused, staring into her eyes, trying to search for an answer there.

"When you got him out of the police station last November, he did seem to trust you deeply. You handled him in a way nobody else could. Mairi, you know he is dangerous!"

Mairi looked at the doctor for a long moment.

"I am well aware of that. That's why I am not forcing him to do something. He allowed me to get him out because he needed help and I offered. That's all. I don't do any kind of therapy if that's what you mean"

The old man nodded while the gaze of his eyes still lingered on Mairi. He had never dared thinking about the possibility of rehabilitating Michael.

"Then what have you done? Mairi I need to know!"

He prodded further, reaching over the table and grabbing Mairi's arm.

"Nothing, doctor."

She said, trying to get her arm free, but the old man held her with surprising strength. He pulled her a bit over the table, closer to him.

"Don't lie to me. I met Michael a long time ago; I was told there was nothing left; no reason, no conscience, no understanding; and even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six-year-old child, with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes... the devil's eyes. I spent decades trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind his eyes was purely and simply... evil."

Samuel Loomis paused again, shaking Mairi's arm a little while staring at her with wide eyes.

"You see nothing worked on him. No drugs, no psychotherapy not even electroconvulsive shock treatment. We even considered a lobotomy! So what have you done?"

Loomis had leant forward, still having a firm grip on Mairi's arm, who tried to pull away. But the doctor ignored her struggles and reacher for her with his other hand as well, tightening his grip on her forearm.

"Mairi! I need to know!"

Suddenly a big kitchen knife was plunged into the table between the doctor's arms with such force that the blade went through the table board. Loomis let go of Mairi's arm instantly.

"Goddamnit! Michael!"

Loomis exclaimed in startled terror and looked up into the emotionless white mask and the coal black eyes behind it. None of them had noticed him coming in, but Michael had listened in on their whole conversation while standing in the shadows near the kitchen threshold. The old man's words had awoken so many bad memories. Not only of his sister or the days he was actually allowed to walk amongst the other patients of Smith Grove and stalk a certain little nurse. But of his treatments as well and these were memories Michael had tried to bury away In front of his inner eyes, he had seen the ceiling lights flashing by as he was rolled through long corridors with sickly greenish walls. Has seen the doctors lean over him as they pressed the electrodes against his temple. And he had remembered the pain as the current run through his brain, making him spasms.  
It had made him angry. Very angry. He was fed up with Loomis and as he saw how he pressed Mairi for information, he lost it. Slowly Loomis sunk back on the kitchen chair, never turning his gaze away from the infamous Michael Myers, who ripped the big knife out of the table and straightened up. The grip of his knife was so tight, that his knuckles had turned white and his hand was trembling. He just wanted to plunge his knife between the man's eyes and end it once and for all. But then, he had a better idea. One, he knew, would eat away on the doctor for a long time. He stepped beside Mairi and put his hand down on her shoulder in a reassuring and protective manner, pressing her against him and drew breath.

"You really want to know?"

Michael said, his voice muffled by the mask and yet it was cold and calculation, without any hints of emotions in it. It were the first words he spoke to the doctor, ever since the day they met.

" I'll tell you and I really hope you choke on it!"

Loomis swallowed hard, as he looked into those cold almost black eyes, he knew all too well. These were the eyes of the psychopath he knew and yet there was something about Michael that had changed. Not the fact, that talked. No. What Loomis shocked more, was the fact, that he seemed to protect the woman with a wild ferocity.

"She took care of me, Loomis. She took care of me back in Smith's Grove and was nothing like the other scum employed there. And I actually liked her. And you know why?"

Loomis shook his head speechless at the enraged killer. Michael still pressed the little nurse protectively against his body.

"Because she never treated me as a psycho kid or monster. Never! And she didn't abandon me when shit got real. Unlike you. You Sam, you gave up on me only because I refused to talk. And would not respond to therapy. I was the black spot on your resume, right? The thorn in your side, but she tried to make me feel better. I have had so many chances to kill her. In the hospital and in Haddonfield. I simply chose not to."

Loomis looked at him dumbfounded.

"In Haddonfield? On the day you escaped?"

Michael nodded.

"I broke into her home. Didn't know that huh?"

Michael's eyes flickered down to meet Mairi's for a brief second, squeezing her shoulder. Beneath his mask, he flashed her a brief smile. But then got stern again, as he returned his attention to Loomis.

"All you have ever done for me was to keep me locked away and drug me until I peed myself. You know, that she actually was able to lift the curse from me? A curse you knew about all these years! I may have killed Loomis, but there is blood on your hands too!"

Michael glared at the doctor before he shifted his gaze back to Mairi. Something in his eyes changed, Loomis could see the colour change as they grew soft. Gently he ran a hand through her hair before bringing a little space between himself and the woman.

"Now ask again, why I trust her."

Loomis gaze fell to his wrinkly hands. He had never seen it this way, but he saw the truth behind Michael's words. He had failed him so many years ago. He had seen the sign appear and instead of investigating what it meant he just accepted its existence. After finally hearing about the curse, he had done nothing, just tried to keep him locked away like he said. And he had indeed given up on Michael after he was not able to get one word out of a frightened little boy for 7 years. Had made sure that he was locked up in an asylum where the staff did horrible things to the inmates and looked away. And after he wasn't able to control him, he just tried to kill him. Mairi's gaze flickered over to Michael. He seemed a lot more relaxed now that he had given Dr Loomis a mouth full, though she felt sorry for the old man. She could see that he was on the verge of crying.

 _Very sensitive Myers. The poor grandpa_

Both Michael and Mairi looked up, to see Jason leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and one ankle across the other. Michael fixed the big killer for a moment.

 **Shut up, Voorhees!**

Mairi shot Jason a loving smile before she turned her attention back to Loomis, who's gaze rested on Jason as well.

"I'm...I'm sorry Dr Loomis."

She stammered, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face while trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Perhaps another cup of coffee maybe?"

Loomis shook his head.

"No..no thanks, Ms Campbell. I should get moving, I think I've stayed here long enough."

The old man stood up and reached for his cane. Michael cocked his head to the side, watching the old man closely. For the first time, he saw not the doctor he had come to despise so much but the old frail man he really was. He saw the toll the constant hunt and worry for him had taken on the old man's body and for a second he felt bad for the former psychiatrist. Mairi walked him over to the door, but there Loomis stopped.

"The curse... Is it really gone?"

He asked with a breaking voice. Mairi nodded, motioning Michael to get over to her.

"Yes. The rune has vanished. And as far as I know, he has not heard those voices ever since, right Michael?"

She looked up at the killer with a warm smile plastered over her face, while the man with the white mask only nodded.

"I need to see. Please. I just want to be sure."

Michael huffed, yet slowly peeled the sleeve of his coverall up, to reveal his lower arm, now free of the dreaded symbol. Sam Loomis' eyes widened a bit and filled with water as he carefully ran his finger over Michael's wrist. His gaze trailed up, meeting with Michael's storm-grey eyes. Loomis was startled of how normal they looked. Again he had to swallow hard and shifted his gaze over to Mairi.

"I believe I have been wrong all the time. Thank you, Mairi. You have healed us both."

Loomis looked down at his hand clutching the cane and felt like crying. His personal nightmare was over, he was finally able to rest. To retire. The evil that had come into the world seemed finally gone. And for the first time in his long life, he actually was really happy. He nodded his goodbye and left the cabin and minutes later Camp Crystal Lake behind.

Jason wrapped his arms around Mairi from behind and looked over at the other man. Michael stood by the window and watched the car disappear. He had pulled his mask off, but his messy brown hair covered most of his face up.

 _Hey psycho, you ok?_

He asked his fellow killer. Michael turned and rolled his eyes at Jason, yet nodded with a wide grin.

 **Guess, we won't see him anytime soon**

Mairi nodded, snuggling into Jason's hug.

"I feel sorry for the old man though. Michael, you really did a job on him."

Michael shrugged.

 **He had it coming.**

He said, sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee. He felt good and for once he was not haunted by the demons of his past. Mairi shared a look with Jason. They too felt the weight lifted off of Michael and knew, that they now could have the peace they longed for so much. Her family was healed and Mairi hoped that her family was forever.


	11. epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sinister dark laughter echoed through a vast gloomy room. Pipes ran through the room with its high ceilings in seemingly random patterns, spewing out steam like metal geysers. Mist clung to the floor, turning the grillage into a greyish blur. The dark red gloom and the reddish mist turned the black shadows into everchanging shapes. And amongst those shifting patterns, a figure sat, glowing green eyes fixed to a black mirror. Again the figure laughed, revealing sharpened and crooked teeth. His right hand extended, revealing long clawlike knives mounted to a glove. Still chuckling, he ran the sharp knives over the wrinkly leather binding of an ancient tome.

"You wanted war, Voorhees."

The sinister demon said, the book now in his lap while his right hand travelled over the wall of the room making sparks fly from his fingertips while a metallic screeching echoed through the emptiness.

"You will have war."

He paused, an evil grin on his burned lips.

"And now I have the means to destroy you and everything you care about."


End file.
